Amor Gitano
by SweetCherry13
Summary: Los gitanos llegan a Tokio y Naruto se encargará de llevar a Sasuke a la feria aunque deba arrastrarlo a ella; más que un espectáculo extraño, Sasuke encontrará en esa feria el fiero estilo de amar de una gitana que logrará cautivarlo desde el primer momento. Ninguno de los dos busca el amor en el otro, sin embargo ambos se enfrentarán con lo que es un verdadero... amor gitano (AU)
1. Chapter 1

Naaa,, sin duda los resúmenes no son lo mío, ni cuando la presentación de mi historia depende de ello ._. ,,, pero lo importante aquí es que ésta loca idea surgió cuando escuchaba una canción... ¡una canción más vieja que yo xD! La encontré de casualidad cuando revisaba la colección de música de mis padres y ahí apareció ^w^ ,,,

En ésta historia los personajes no son ninjas, aún así siguen siendo los mismos, con personalidades iguales o parecidas al menos... después de todo los tomaré de nuevo prestados de su creador y propietario Masashi Kishimoto... :3

Para teminar, quisiera aclarar que probablemente el primer capítulo sea el único que sea taan largo, no acostumbro hacer capítulos largos pero el primero será la única excepción (eso creo, tal vez las sorprenda ¬w¬)...

Advertencia final y repitiendo lo del resúmen: **la historia es AU**

Les agradezco desde ya por leer y espero que me dejen sus comentarios y opiniones ^w^

* * *

**Cap. 1**

Definitivamente no, el azabache tenía claro que por ningún motivo iría con su estúpido mejor amigo a pasar la noche de fiesta en fiesta para aprovechar sus vacaciones; suficiente tenía con estar superando el dolor de cabeza que le producían sus extenuantes y agotadoras labores en el cargo que ocupaba en la empresa de su padre, como para ahora ganarse una jaqueca extra gracias a la loca idea del rubio de irse de juerga con su grupo de amigos esa noche.

Sasuke era el hijo del gran y reconocido empresario Fugaku Uchiha, dueño de una de las corporaciones más importantes e influyentes de Japón donde el joven azabache ocupaba un cargo administrativo, aprendiendo el funcionamiento de la empresa para que cuando se graduara de la universidad pudiera tomar posesión de una de las gerencias al igual que su hermano mayor; mientras eso ocurría, había decidido independizarse de sus padres pagando su propio departamento con el sueldo que obtenía, más cuando su mejor amigo de la infancia Naruto Namikaze le había insistido para que compartieran el departamento y ayudarse con los gastos, el Uchiha terminó por aceptar.

Naruto por su parte era también heredero de una gran compañía propiedad de su padre Minato Namikaze, el hiperactivo rubio le causaba grandes dolores de cabeza a sus padres al ser un poco despistado y desinteresado en su educación para suceder a su padre como cabeza de su imperio corporativo, pero en el fondo todos, incluido Sasuke, sabían del gran corazón y la increíble (y muchas veces oculta o desapercibida) inteligencia del oji azul, solamente igualada por su tenacidad y las ganas de seguir sus sentimientos e impulsos que lo llevarían a cumplir sus sueños.

- Vamos teme – repetía por milésima vez el rubio – deja de ser un amargado por una noche y diviértete.

- Ya te dije que no me iré a emborrachar con ustedes – respondió con molestia el azabache, lanzándose de un salto al sofá para recostarse cómodamente y continuar con la lectura del libro que se había propuesto terminar en los próximos días.

- Pero Sasuke – se quejaba el rubio haciendo un puchero infantil – hasta logré convencer al flojo de Shikamaru, no es posible que…

- Escucha Naruto – interrumpió el pelinegro dando un suspiro de cansancio mientras veía de reojo la pataleta de su amigo – te estoy diciendo que no iré, y esa es mi decisión final, ¿puede tu diminuto cerebro comprender eso?

- Ja, pues tú te lo pierdes teme – bufó el oji azul cruzándose de brazos y fingiendo desinterés en el asunto.

Sasuke volvió su atención a la página del libro en la que iba, con la esperanza de que Naruto no insistiera más y se largara de una vez por todas; suspiró aliviado cuando lo vió ponerse su abrigo dispuesto a salir, más luego sintió un tic nervioso en su ceja cuando el rubio se acercó de nuevo al sofá en donde él estaba tratando de leer.

- ¿Seguro no vienes? – insistió el rubio con una sonrisa de esperanza recibiendo una mirada fulminante por parte del pelinegro.

- Hmp – se limitó a decir el Uchiha mientras regresaba su vista al libro y sentía al oji azul cerrar la puerta tras de sí al salir – al fin un poco de paz.

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke se levantó temprano, se dirigió a bañarse y luego preparó su desayuno, bebiendo un jugo de naranja mientras se deleitaba con los gemidos y sollozos del rubio que se retorcía en su cama a causa del malestar que le había causado su salida de la noche anterior; definitivamente la próxima vez haría como Sasuke y pasaría por amargado, en lugar de afrontar esos fuertes dolores de cabeza que le quedaban luego de una noche de copas con sus amigos.

- Buenos días – saludó burlón el pelinegro cuando vió al rubio salir trastabillando de su habitación rumbo al baño – veo que por lo menos puedes mantenerte en pie.

- Más te vale que me dejes en paz Sasu… – empezó a decir el oji azul, más no pudo terminar su oración debido a que tuvo que apurar su paso hacia el baño, pues los retorcijones en su estómago le indicaban que ya no le darían mucho tiempo más.

- Dobe – susurró el azabache apurando el jugo de naranja en su boca para luego sonreír de medio lado con arrogancia.

- Te ves enojado – exclamó el rubio mientras sostenía con una mano su adolorida cabeza en un intento por amortiguar el taladrante martirio que lo atormentaba.

- Es ella – dijo el pelinegro con la mirada fija en la pantalla de su ordenador portátil, manteniendo un gesto serio en su rostro – al parecer no me quiere dejar en paz.

- No deberías preocuparte – lo tranquilizó el rubio sentándose en el comedor junto a él con un vaso de agua en una mano y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza en la otra – ella ahora está lejos y de seguro no la verás nunca más.

- Eso espero – respondió el azabache en un suspiro mientras veía al oji azul con una ceja levantada, formando una mueca de burla – ¿resaca?

- Para nada – expresó sarcásticamente el rubio con una sonrisa, para luego depositar la pastilla en su boca y vaciar el contenido del vaso de un trago – iré a recostarme, te veré más tarde Sasuke.

El azabache no tuvo tiempo de responder, Naruto entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta de un golpe dando un gemido lastimero cuando se tumbó sobre su cama. El pelinegro no perdió más tiempo, se lavó los dientes y se dispuso a salir; acostumbraba dar una caminata a diario para oxigenar sus pulmones y estirar las piernas, tal vez pasaría por el supermercado y compraría algunas cosas luego de sentarse un rato en el parque para relajarse un poco. No era amigo de ir a gimnasios pero gustaba de mantenerse en forma, por lo que entre Naruto y él habían acondicionado una de las habitaciones extra del departamento para que les sirviera como sala de ejercicios, con unas cuantas máquinas y pesas que los ayudaba a ejercitarse y mantener un buen físico.

Apenas había recorrido unos metros cuando a un par de calles de su departamento observó un montón de camiones ya viejos y unas personas extrañas levantando unas carpas alrededor del terreno; lo que le faltaba: un circo. O eso era lo que pensaba el azabache, de niño había ido a varios circos con su madre y su hermano, pero nunca le había gustado ese ambiente: los payasos que más que gracia más bien le perturbaban y ese asfixiante olor a dulce que tanto le empalagaba hasta hacerle retorcer los intestinos de repulsión.

Ya podía imaginarse a Naruto emocionado por asistir a ese patético espectáculo, ¡pero que de ninguna manera contara con él! No desperdiciaría tiempo valioso para hacer sus trabajos de la universidad en una función de circo que ni de niño le gustaba. Decidió seguir su camino y llegar al fin al parque, allí se sentó y luego de respirar profundo un par de veces escuchó su celular timbrar.

- ¿Por qué no fuiste anoche? Creí que llegarías con Naruto – exclamó a modo de saludo una voz del otro lado del teléfono luego de que Sasuke oprimiera el botón de su celular para contestar la llamada – no puedo creer que me dejara convencer por esos imbéciles y que me hayas abandonado con ellos Uchiha.

- Deja de quejarte Hyuga – respondió con simpleza el azabache – yo no te obligué a que fueras ni te aseguré que asistiría.

- Aún así – siguió recriminando el castaño – se suponía que esa salida era para que te sintieras más relajado, estamos cansados de que estés escondido de todo y de todos, ¡esa mujer ya no está!

- No me escondo de nadie – bufó molesto el pelinegro frunciendo el ceño – es sólo que no me gustan ese tipo de salidas, y al ver el estado en el que llegó Naruto, menos.

- Si – corroboró el oji perla dando un suspiro de resignación – Kiba y Naruto fueron los que más se pasaron de tragos anoche; a Shikamaru le pareció problemático ponerse a tomar de más y Choji insistía en que debíamos ir a una barbacoa o algo así.

- ¿Y tú?

- Sabes que no me gusta el licor Uchiha – dijo con tono de obviedad el castaño haciendo que el azabache rodara los ojos – sólo fui porque Naruto me quiso sermonear con eso de ser un buen amigo y apoyarte para que reanudes tu vida social.

- Mi vida social está bien – se defendió el pelinegro ya molesto – el que no quiera conseguir novia por ahora no significa que…

- Como digas Uchiha – interrumpió el oji perla con voz cansada – a pesar de que ninguno de nosotros te ha mencionado que consigas novia, si tú estás convencido con lo que dices, supongo que por mí está bien. Ya debo irme, dile a Naruto que no me vuelva a invitar a un plan como el de anoche, adiós.

- No soy tu mensajero Hyuga – bufó enojado el azabache, sin embargo el oji perla ya había colgado la llamada – Neji… a veces puedes ser aún más irritante que Naruto.

- ¿Hablando solo? – preguntó una voz femenina junto al azabache – eso no es buena señal.

- ¿Te parece? – inquirió el azabache sonriéndole de forma seductora a la bonita chica de grandes ojos marrón.

- Por supuesto – respondió ella aumentando el brillo en sus ojos mientras acomodaba su largo cabello negro – significa que te hace falta una buena compañía.

- Y supongo que tienes a alguien en mente – dijo el azabache mirándola fijamente mientras ella le sonreía insinuante; si sus amigos pensaban que estaba huyendo y escondiéndose del mundo mientras su "vida social" se iba por el caño, él les haría saber que estaban equivocados, Neji le había dicho que no necesariamente era una novia lo que querían que tuviera, y lo que les preocupaba era que por culpa de esa loca mujer que no lo dejaba en paz, Sasuke no volviera a abrirle su corazón a ninguna otra chica… pues bien, si lo que querían era al viejo Sasuke rompecorazones de siempre, entonces él volvería.

¿Quién lo diría? Luego de que sus amigos le criticaban tanto esa forma de ser, ahora eran ellos mismos quienes querían al Sasuke conquistador de antes; aunque el azabache debía admitir que el esfuerzo que debía hacer era mínimo al momento de conquistar mujeres, pues ellas parecían totalmente vulnerables ante sus misteriosos ojos negros y su alborotado cabello azabache, así que en parte él afirmaba ser inocente al ser tan increíblemente irresistible para las mujeres.

- Llegas tarde teme – dijo el rubio con gesto severo cuando el azabache entró al departamento – son las nueve de la noche y ni siquiera haz venido a comer algo en todo el día.

- ¿Quién eres, mi madre? – preguntó sarcásticamente el pelinegro sentándose en el sillón a ver el televisor ya encendido.

- No puedes culparme por preocuparme – exclamó el oji azul – estoy tan acostumbrado a verte encerrado en éstas cuatro paredes durante los últimos meses, que se me hizo raro que no vinieras en todo el día.

- Por lo menos ya te sientes mejor – dijo el pelinegro arqueando una ceja pero sin ver a su amigo parado junto a él, y es que Sasuke odiaba tanto cuando el rubio asumía esa actitud de madre con él… "_Sasuke, no deberías jugar con los sentimientos de esa pobre chica… Sasuke, ¿por qué siempre debes estudiar tanto y ser tan serio?... teme, ya deja de pretender ser un chico malo cuando en realidad te da miedo entregar tu corazón y salir herido_".

¿Acaso era cierto? ¿En medio de toda su estupidez su amigo rubio podría tener al menos un ápice de razón? ¿Sasuke en el fondo temía…? Un momento, ¿temer? ¡Ja! Como si eso fuera posible. Definitivamente no, por querer hacerle caso a Naruto una vez, quiso mantener una relación seria con una chica aparentemente dulce y buena, pero todo resultó ser un completo desastre y ahora esa mujer no lo quería dejar en paz, aún cuando el pelinegro le dejó claro unos meses atrás que su relación no tenía futuro y lo mejor era dejar las cosas hasta ahí.

Luego del regaño maternal que Naruto le siguió dando a Sasuke por su gran irresponsabilidad al desaparecerse todo el día, el azabache se vió en la obligación de contarle al rubio sobre la gran tarde que tuvo en compañía de una bella chica que había conocido en el parque; y lo mejor de todo, era que ni siquiera recordaba su nombre y estaba seguro de que no se volvería a cruzar con ella, pues Sasuke tuvo la precaución de no mencionarle dónde vivía, ni tampoco quiso saber la dirección de ella.

- ¿Estás seguro de que eso es bueno? – preguntó incrédulo el oji azul, viendo con rostro preocupado al pelinegro.

- Ni quien te entienda dobe – protestó el azabache dándole un golpe a la mesa para luego marcharse a su habitación.

- ¿No vas a comer nada? – preguntó el rubio viendo al azabache alejarse para luego recibir el sonido de un fuerte portazo como respuesta, Naruto dio un largo suspiro y también se fue a dormir.

El día siguiente transcurrió con normalidad, Naruto haciendo tonterías que enojaban a Sasuke, quien no había podido terminar ni siquiera cinco páginas de su libro; definitivamente el rubio no iba a dejarlo concentrarse mientras insistiera en estar en el departamento, fingiendo que reparaba la licuadora cuando en realidad lo único que hacía era empeorarla aún más.

- Busca un técnico, ¿quieres? – dijo por milésima el pelinegro sintiendo un molesto tic en su ceja izquierda.

- Te dije que no Sasuke – respondió el rubio limpiando un poco del sudor que escurría por su frente – yo puedo arreglarla, dattebayo.

Sasuke permaneció inmóvil en el sillón cuando el oji azul exclamó sonriente que al fin había terminado, una gota de sudor frío recorrió el rostro del azabache al ver a Naruto conectar el aparato. Un apagón general se produjo en el departamento y parte del edificio cuando el rubio trató de poner en funcionamiento la licuadora; por suerte el generador se activó y la energía eléctrica volvió a funcionar.

- ¡Llévate esa cosa donde alguien que sí sepa! – gruñó molesto el pelinegro ante la sonrisa nerviosa del rubio que asintió rápidamente con la cabeza y salió quince minutos después con el electrodoméstico en una caja – dobe – murmuró Sasuke con rencor mientras volvía a concentrarse en su lectura.

Sin embargo todo lo bueno acaba pronto, Sasuke lo sabía y fue por eso que suspiró con pesadez cuando el rubio regresó cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde; de seguro había conducido como loco, esa era la única razón para que siempre llegara tan puntual a todas partes.

- ¡Teme! ¡Teme! – exclamó sonriente el rubio dejando rápidamente en la cocina la caja que cargaba y llegando donde el azabache – adivina quiénes llegaron a la ciudad.

- Hmp – el azabache rodó los ojos con fastidio al darse cuenta de que Naruto ya había visto ese circo que habían levantado a un par de calles de donde estaban.

- ¿Ni siquiera tratarás de adivinar? – el oji azul seguía con el brillo de la emoción en sus ojos, contrastando con la oscura y cortante mirada del pelinegro – ¡son los gitanos!

- Odio los… – trató de decir el pelinegro para darle a entender al rubio que odiaba los circos, más se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó lo que Naruto dijo – ¿gitanos?

- ¿Por qué odias a los gitanos? – inquirió el rubio con curiosidad y decepción, él creyó que por una vez lograría impresionar al pelinegro pero ahora él decía que odiaba a los gitanos.

- No odio a los gitanos – respondió secamente el pelinegro – creí que te referías al circo que hay aquí cerca.

- No es un circo teme – exclamó el oji azul con burla – sé que te asustan los payasos así que no te invitaría a un circo nunca, los que hay en el terreno a dos calles de aquí son los gitanos, ¡¿no es genial?!

- Yo no le temo a los payasos – se defendió el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido.

- Si lo que digas – dijo rápidamente el rubio moviendo una mano frente a su rostro para restarle importancia, mostrando luego una enorme sonrisa – será genial ir a verlos, podrían leernos las cartas o decirnos nuestro futuro reflejado en una enorme bola de cristal… tal vez hasta…

- Estás loco – interrumpió cortante el azabache – de ninguna manera creas que me convencerás de tal cosa.

- Oh vamos teme – expresó el rubio con mirada suplicante, haciendo un tierno mohín como un niño pequeño – Choji convenció a Shikamaru para ir ayer cuando yo estaba ocupado en mi trabajo… Neji tiene no sé qué raro conflicto con todos los gitanos en general y me dijo que jamás me acompañaría.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – inquirió extrañado el pelinegro.

- En cuanto venía en el ascensor llamé a los chicos para que fuéramos todos juntos – respondió con simpleza el oji azul – sabes que odio salir solo y pensé que sería una oportunidad para pasar tiempo con mi mejor amigo.

Y ahí estaba Naruto con sus chantajes emocionales, ¿cómo era posible que Sasuke cayera siempre tan bajo como para creerle semejantes patrañas? ¡Era obvio que el rubio le decía ese tipo de cosas sólo para convencerlo! Tenía una rara manía de manipularlo para que hiciera lo que él quería y lo peor de todo era que siempre usaba esa palabrería de los mejores amigos y hacía esos gestos que más parecían la pataleta de un niño pequeño.

El azabache miró a su alrededor y bufó molesto mientras se maldecía internamente por estar en ese lugar tan extraño rodeado de gente extravagante que lo hacía querer salir corriendo de ahí. Naruto por su parte parecía más un niño en una dulcería, mirando con asombro y una enorme sonrisa a todos los gitanos y las personas que asistían a la feria para deleitarse con las diversas atracciones que allí había.

- Mira Sasuke, eso se ve delicioso – dijo el rubio feliz, señalando un puesto de comida que era atendido por un alto y corpulento hombre de tez morena que por un momento intimidó a Naruto, más cuando el hombre lo vió acercarse, le sonrió amablemente y atendió al oji azul con gran cortesía – oye teme, deberías probar esto.

Sin embargo por más que Naruto vió en todas direcciones ya no vió al azabache, pues en un momento dado el pelinegro se sintió tan abrumado y a la vez embelesado por el casi mágico ambiente en el que vivían esas personas, que quiso recorrer más el lugar para ver con qué otra cosa se encontraba. Pudo observar diferentes comidas, cantantes y hasta poetas, ¿los gitanos eran poetas?, Sasuke jamás lo habría imaginado pero así era, esas personas eran tan apasionadas en todo lo que hacían que incluso cada palabra que decían, cada gesto que hacían era fascinante.

Aún así lo más extraño para el azabache, fue comprobar que no todos los que allí habían eran gitanos; algunos de ellos vestían como los demás gitanos pero por sus rasgos físicos era obvio que no pertenecían a la misma nacionalidad que ellos.

- _Esos ojos_ – pensó el pelinegro al observar a una jovencita gitana de su edad, de largo y hermoso cabello azulado y ojos como dos brillantes perlas blancas; ¿qué ese no era un rasgo único en los Hyuga?

Sasuke decidió seguir a la chica, tal vez era su imaginación pero ella parecía ser de Japón, si la alcanzaba y podía verla de cerca se daría cuenta si en realidad sus ojos eran iguales a los de su amigo Hyuga; probablemente sólo eran impresiones de él y esa mujer tenía los ojos claros, tan claros que de lejos parecían blancos… ¡Si Neji la viera, de seguro se sorprendería también!

Justo cuando el Uchiha creyó alcanzar a la peli azul, ésta entró en una carpa atestada de gente, en especial hombres, que gritaban y hacían ruido para que empezara el espectáculo. El azabache alcanzó a ver a la peli azul tras el telón, cuando ésta entró en la tarima siendo seguida por otras cuantas gitanas más, listas para empezar con su acto; los estridentes aplausos lograron marear por un momento a Sasuke quien estaba a punto de salir de ahí cuando algo llamó su atención.

La exótica música y el bullicio de los espectadores fue un sonido lejano para Sasuke cuando vió entrar en escena a una bella gitana que sin duda era el centro de atención del acto de baile, su delgado y fino cuerpo se movía al compás de la música con una sincronía y flexibilidad perfectas, haciendo que la mirada del azabache se deslizara por cada centímetro de su blanca piel, expuesta parcialmente por su hermosa vestidura.

Los orbes negros de Sasuke estaban empañados por un extraño y apasionante sentimiento que jamás creyó experimentar; podía sentir su sangre hervir en sus venas y su respiración agitarse ante el espectáculo que contemplaba, más su corazón dio un vuelco cuando su oscura mirada se cruzó con los ojos verdes de la gitana que lo observaba fijamente, hipnotizándolo con su mirada jade y haciéndole alejarse por completo de la realidad.

La gitana movía grácilmente sus caderas mientras jugaba seductoramente con su largo y hermoso cabello rosa, ganándose los aplausos y los halagos de los espectadores que parecían querer devorarla con los ojos, además de la mirada más profunda e intensa que haya podido percibir en nadie más; definitivamente ese chico de ojos negros que la observaba entre el público le producía descargas eléctricas que se disparaban por su espina dorsal y le hacían vibrar el cuerpo, más ella tenía claro que su indomable corazón jamás se doblegaría ante ningún hombre, había recorrido tantas partes del mundo que estaba casi acostumbrada a ver hombres tan arrebatadoramente guapos como ese azabache de mirada profunda.

- Con que aquí estabas Sasuke – dijo el rubio llegando donde el pelinegro mientras le tocaba un hombro desde atrás – cuando no te vi pensé que te habías ido a casa.

Naruto vió desconcertado a su mejor amigo, por más que el rubio lo zarandeaba por un hombro el azabache sencillamente no le prestaba la más mínima atención, parecía estar como en trance, hipnotizado con el baile que las encantadoras gitanas le ofrecían a su público; más Sasuke sólo tenía su concentración fija en una de ellas: la hermosa gitana pelirrosa de ojos jade y piel de porcelana que sólo incitaban al azabache a acariciar cada centímetro de ella para deleitarse con su suavidad y aroma.

- ¿Sasuke?... ¡Sasuke! – llamó el oji azul al pelinegro cuando éste se alejó entre la multitud luego de que el baile de las gitanas se terminara y ellas desaparecieran tras el raído telón.

- Dije que debo irme – habló molesta la pelirrosa mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de un hombre que la tenía sujeta de una muñeca y la miraba de forma indecente – si no me suelta me veré obligada a…

- Te dijo que la dejaras en paz – dijo el azabache con voz tétrica dándole un empujón al tipo y lanzándolo unos metros más allá donde unos fornidos gitanos se encargaron de sacarlo a empujones de la feria – ¿estás bien?

- Agradezco tu ayuda – respondió la oji jade con una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus hermosos y blancos dientes – pero no tenías que molestarte.

- No fue molestia – exclamó el azabache con una sonrisa de lado que logró sacarle un suspiro a la pelirrosa.

- ¿Quieres que lo saque a él también? – intervino con el ceño fruncido un gitano de cabello rojo y lindos ojos aguamarina.

- Está bien Gaara, no hay problema – lo tranquilizó la pelirrosa con actitud serena – el amable joven me salvó de ese desagradable hombre, creo que lo llevaré a dar una vuelta por la feria y le invitaré alguno de nuestros manjares; claro, si él está de acuerdo.

- Por mí está bien – respondió el azabache encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo internamente al ver la expresión de disgusto del pelirrojo.

- Por aquí señor… – dijo la pelirrosa dándole espacio al azabache para presentarse.

- Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke – se apresuró el pelinegro a responder, nunca antes se había sentido tan nervioso y ansioso al estar en presencia de una mujer.

- Señor Sasuke, sígame por favor – prosiguió la pelirrosa avanzando hacia el azabache y tomándolo de la mano para caminar, ambos sintieron la electricidad recorrer sus cuerpos al momento de hacer contacto entre sus manos pero decidieron ignorar la situación y continuaron.

- Por favor no me digas señor – exclamó el pelinegro dejándose guiar por la gitana, por alguna razón no le molestaba ser llevado de la mano por ella – veo que somos como de la misma edad así que no es necesario tanta formalidad.

La gitana oji jade le brindó una hermosa sonrisa que a los ojos de Sasuke hizo resplandecer su rostro con la majestuosidad de un ángel, pasaron las siguientes horas hablando entre ellos con total confianza mientras el ego del azabache se incrementaba al notar las miradas de envidia que le lanzaban algunos de los asistentes a la feria e incluso algunos compañeros gitanos de la pelirrosa.

- Aún no me haz dicho tu nombre – dijo el azabache arqueando una ceja mientras avanzaba junto a la gitana.

- ¿Mi nombre? – repitió la pelirrosa mirándolo pícaramente – no veo la necesidad de complicarnos tanto Sasuke.

- Ya veo – respondió el azabache con una arrogante sonrisa, ella quería mantener un aura misteriosa pero él estaba dispuesto a echar abajo eso; nadie le imponía un reto a Sasuke Uchiha y se daba el lujo de salir victorioso – tal vez luego de un rato más estando juntos, quizás accedas a decírmelo.

- Me encantaría – convino la pelirrosa con un hermoso brillo coqueto en sus ojos – pero temo que la feria cerrará en unos minutos y debemos despedirnos ahora Sasuke.

- Hmp – susurró el azabache en actitud pensativa, sonriendo ante la idea que acababa de cruzar por su mente – pues si pronto cerrarán, no veo que tenga nada de malo que salgamos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad… a menos que tu novio pelirrojo se moleste.

Los ojos de Sakura brillaron a la luz de la luna e iluminó de nuevo la noche de Sasuke con una sonrisa, sintiendo el suelo girar a sus pies ante la mirada jade de la bella gitana.

- Soy una gitana Sasuke – exclamó con arrogancia la pelirrosa – no hay atadura alguna que logre retenerme en algún lugar.

- En ese caso – concluyó el azabache con voz profunda y mirando intensamente a la pelirrosa – ahora seré yo quien te guíe.

Ambos se sonrieron y la pelirrosa aceptó el brazo que Sasuke le ofrecía galantemente, haciéndoles sentir tantas emociones y sensaciones que ninguno quiso atreverse a descifrar; tal vez por miedo a descubrir sentimientos nuevos y que jamás quisieron tener, lo único que querían era dejarse llevar por la aventura y el intenso remolino de encanto que les producía estar en compañía del otro; después de todo, ¿qué podría pasar? La pelirrosa estaba consciente de que su estancia en ese lugar sería cosa de días y el azabache lo sabía, nada ni nadie lograría detener el indomable corazón apasionado de una gitana… ¿o sí?

* * *

Como lo habrán notado, no tengo ni idea de la vida verdadera de los gitanos .-. ... Mi única guía aparte de esa canción, es mi alocada mente e imaginación que me hacen idealizarlo todo xD ...

El capítulo es largo porque pensaba escribir un one-shot... ¡pero es tan difícil!... Cuando me di cuenta llevaba demasiadas hojas escritas y la idea aún no la concluía (como se habrán dado cuenta)...

Aún así espero que les guste y le den una oportunidad a la historia...

Saludos!... ^w^ ...


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo! :D ,, Les agradezco a quienes han leído mi historia y en especial a quienes me dejaron su comentario, me alegra mucho que ésta idea haya sido bien recibida :3

Les dejo ahora el segundo capítulo, ¡espero que les guste! ^^

* * *

**Cap. 2**

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke no sabía exactamente por qué había decidido llevar a la gitana pelirrosa a su departamento, se suponía que era algo así como una regla el no permitir que jamás una mujer supiera en dónde vivía, mucho menos que entrara a su casa; pero ahora estaban ahí, ambos acostados y abrazados en la cama del azabache, como adormecidos entre sí por la fragancia del otro.

Durante toda la noche anterior estuvieron hablando sobre tantas cosas, algunas de ellas sin mucho sentido, aún cuando el pelinegro jamás había llegado a cruzar más de tres palabras con nadie y creyó que jamás lo haría y menos aún si era con un extraño; pero con la pelirrosa sentía como si se conocieran de toda la vida, bromearon y rieron tan sinceramente, no como cuando Sasuke estaba en medio de una de sus conquistas, sino como cuando un par de amigos se reúnen a pasarla bien.

… ¿Amigos? Ese pensamiento retumbó en la mente del adormilado Sasuke… No, sea lo que sea que pudiera llegar a pasar entre ellos, el pelinegro sabía que no quería ser amigo de esa pelirrosa, ¡ella ni siquiera le había dicho su nombre aún!... Pero entonces, si no quería a esa gitana misteriosa como una amiga, ¿por qué le había abierto las puertas de su vida de esa manera? ¿Qué tenía esa mujer como para haberlo hecho sentirse tranquilo y confiado como para llevarla a su casa?

Más que eso, los dos estaban durmiendo plácidamente en la enorme y cómoda cama del azabache, abrazados tan tranquilamente como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que una mujer, aparte de su queridísima madre Mikoto, había dormido en su cama? Sasuke no necesitaba hacer mucha memoria ni muchos cálculos matemáticos para saber la respuesta: jamás. Pero más curioso aún, ¿cuándo se había acostado con una mujer solamente a dormir, como si de un par de hermanitos se tratara? Y considerando que cuando vió a esa gitana bailar por primera vez, la idea contraria a eso no pudo apartarse de su mente, la respuesta a esa segunda pregunta, por más patético que a él mismo le pareciera, era una vez más: ¡JAMÁS!

Luchando contra el sueño que se negaba a dejarlo del todo, el azabache abrió perezosamente los ojos cuando la claridad del sol que se colaba por entre las persianas de la ventana junto a su cama le molestó demasiado, y se encontró con una abundante melena rosa frente a sus ojos, la gitana yacía profundamente dormida sobre su pecho y el pelinegro podía sentir los latidos acompasados y sincronizados de sus corazones que parecían fundidos en uno solo.

- Hola – saludó la pelirrosa con voz dulce, logrando sorprender al azabache que se había quedado como en trance, observando el contraste de su piel contra la de la gitana, en el lugar exacto donde sus manos abrazaban protectoramente la suave y clara espalda de ella, visible parcialmente gracias al diseño con escotes del traje que lucía la oji jade.

- Hmp – el pelinegro le respondió con una media sonrisa y una mirada tan cargada de sentimientos que confundió a la oji jade, sin embargo ella le devolvió el gesto con una gran dulzura.

Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la cocina donde la pelirrosa agarró una enorme, brillante y verde manzana de un frutero que había sobre el comedor; mientras el azabache fue al refrigerador y llenó un vaso con zumo de naranja.

- ¿Y hace cuánto te uniste a los gitanos? – preguntó el pelinegro mirándola fijamente desde el otro lado de la cocina, recargado sobre la puerta del refrigerador.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – inquirió la pelirrosa frunciendo el ceño – he sido gitana desde siempre.

- Imposible – rebatió rápidamente el pelinegro con mirada profunda – tú no eres como ellos, quiero decir, tus rasgos físicos… no te ves como una de ellos; anoche en la feria pude ver a varios gitanos que obviamente no nacieron como tal.

- Tonterías – espetó seriamente la oji jade, molesta por el comentario de Sasuke; no era la primera vez que le decían lo mismo, ¿pero qué importaba el haber nacido en otro país cuando tu corazón es tan libre como el de un gitano? – el lugar donde naces no te etiqueta de ninguna manera, todo va en la forma como te crías y en los verdaderos deseos de tu corazón; éste es el estilo de vida que he llevado desde que tengo memoria y no podría ser feliz de otro modo.

- Lo dices porque es lo único que conoces – exclamó el azabache con arrogancia, al notar que la gitana estaba enojándose y perdiendo el autocontrol, al parecer había dado en el clavo al decirle esas palabras, pues ella no le había querido decir mayor cosa sobre su vida la noche anterior; y a éstas alturas el que Sasuke no supiera ni su nombre siquiera, era una desventaja que él estaba dispuesto a nivelar… además verla hacer esos gestos tan adorables cuando se enojaba, era algo que por algún motivo llenaban al Uchiha de ternura.

- ¿Tratas de decir que hay algo mejor? – preguntó con tono mordaz la oji jade – yo he viajado por varias partes del mundo, conozco tantas ciudades, pueblos y personas diferentes como tú jamás podrás al estar anclado a éste lugar.

- Cierto – convino el pelinegro encogiéndose de hombros con simpleza y sin demostrarle importancia a las palabras de la gitana, mientras daba un largo trago de zumo de naranja para refrescar su garganta y preparar su próximo argumento – pero tú jamás podrás tener un lazo real con nadie, porque te niegas la oportunidad de establecerte y echar raíces en un sitio donde puedas realizar tu vida.

- ¿Y tú si? – preguntó irónica la pelirrosa mientras el pelinegro tomaba asiento en el comedor y quedaba en la silla frente a ella.

- Tal vez – expresó con sencillez el azabache, viendo a la oji jade darle un buen mordisco a su manzana.

- No pareces el tipo de hombre que busca algo estable con una mujer – señaló la oji jade con aire triunfal, viendo divertida al azabache que arqueaba una ceja con gesto interrogante – de lo contrario, no veo por qué llevarías a tu casa a alguien de quien no sabes ni el nombre.

Sasuke sonrió satisfecho, la pelirrosa era fiera y jamás bajaba la guardia durante una discusión, estaba claro que ella no se conformaría con los argumentos que él le daba y defendía su pensamiento a toda costa; definitivamente por las venas de esa gitana parecía correr fuego en lugar de sangre, un fuego que ardía con tanta fuerza que lograba centellear en sus vivaces ojos jade.

- ¿Acaso hice algo que te enojara? – preguntó el pelinegro con tono inocente mientras arqueaba una ceja, poniendo luego una mueca de burla – o tal vez fue lo contrario y lo que te enoja es lo que no hice.

- Para nada – exclamó ella luego de lanzarle una intensa mirada que mezclaba sorpresa y burla, para luego brindarle una hermosa y cálida sonrisa – eres un anfitrión excelente, fue agradable compartir contigo mis habilidades – repuso la oji jade sonriente.

Ambos permanecieron con la mirada fija en el otro, mientras parecían estar recordando cuando en medio de toda la charla de la noche anterior, Sasuke le preguntó a la pelirrosa si era cierto que los gitanos podían leer el futuro en una de esas enormes bolas de cristal que se veían en la televisión.

_Flash Back…_

- ¿Bola de cristal? – inquirió la pelirrosa divertida, arqueando una ceja mientras el azabache asentía con la cabeza en un gesto de ingenuidad – soy gitana Sasuke, no una bruja… aunque, si quieres, puedo leerte la palma de la mano.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó el pelinegro sorprendido, aunque la sonrisa burlona de la oji jade lo confundía un poco.

- Veamos – dijo ella extendiendo sus delicadas y pequeñas manos para tomar entre ellas la fuerte mano derecha del azabache – mmm… Sí, aquí puedo ver que eres un hombre realmente apasionado; ¡pero no me mires así Sasuke!, hablo de que te gusta luchar por lo que quieres y no descansas hasta lograrlo… ¿ves ésta parte? Significa que la abundancia y la buena fortuna te sonreirán siempre; y ésta línea de aquí… ésta línea es la del amor.

- ¿El amor? – inquirió el azabache incrédulo, viendo la larga línea en su mano que la oji jade le señalaba y contemplando luego el impecable rostro de la pelirrosa que le sonreía dulcemente.

- Así es – afirmó ella mientras acariciaba con suavidad la mano del azabache – te diré que lo que te espera en tu futuro es un gran amor, probablemente es la persona con la que pasarás el resto de tu vida; no sé la otra persona, pero tú le entregarás de ti más de lo que imaginas, tu corazón es impetuoso que será algo realmente intenso y maravilloso.

Sasuke sintió un profundo vacío en su estómago al escuchar a la oji jade, y más aún cuando ella seguía sosteniendo su mano suavemente, las pulsaciones de su corazón resonaban en su cabeza y por primera vez en su vida no supo qué decir; así que sólo se quedaron así, observándose inmóviles mientras la luz de la luna penetraba por la ventana e iluminaba la silueta de ambos sentados en la cama del azabache. Ambos sintieron sus mejillas arder al contemplarse en la oscuridad, bañados solo por el tenue resplandor de la luna y las estrellas, para luego acomodarse en la cama y ver una película mientras volvían a conversar y a reír.

_Fin del Flash Back…_

- Fue divertido – dijo la pelirrosa levantándose del comedor luego de dejar solamente el corazón de la manzana – pero ya debo irme, deben estar preguntándose dónde estoy.

- Te veré luego – se despidió el azabache tomando lo último que le quedaba de su jugo para ver luego a la pelirrosa directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Volverás a la feria? – inquirió la oji jade con incredulidad y sin permitir que el Uchiha percibiera su asombro; Sasuke sólo se encogió de hombros con actitud indiferente; pero el brillo en los ojos de ambos era inconfundible, y sin duda delataba que ansiaban su próximo encuentro.

Tan pronto como la gitana salió del departamento, transcurrieron apenas quince minutos cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, dando paso a un rubio con cara de angustia; el azabache se quedó perplejo viendo a su amigo entrar a su habitación para luego salir de nuevo unos minutos después ya bañado y cambiado.

- ¿Naruto? – el pelinegro llamó la atención del oji azul, ¿cómo pudo no haber notado antes la ausencia de su ruidoso compañero y mejor amigo?

- Lo siento Sasuke, no tengo tiempo ahora – respondió apurado el rubio retomando su camino hacia la puerta de salida – debo irme ahora antes de que ocurra un desastre.

- ¿De qué hablas? – interrogó el azabache con curiosidad.

- Es Neji – respondió el rubio con voz alarmada mientras apretaba con fuerza el picaporte – anoche cuando venía lo encontré por la calle y le conté sobre una gitana que coincidencialmente tiene los ojos como los de él… y, ¡creo que enloqueció! Me dijo que lo llevara a verla, pero la feria ya había cerrado, así que ahora me está esperando en su casa para que vayamos adonde los gitanos y le muestre donde vi a esa linda chica de cabello azul.

Naruto no le dio tiempo a Sasuke de decir más, ya se había retrasado lo suficiente y temía que si no llegaba pronto donde el Hyuga, probablemente él no lo esperaría y se iría sólo a la feria; quién sabe lo que sería capaz de decirle o hacerle a la gitana de ojos perla… si había enloquecido con oír de ella, ¿qué haría cuando la viera? Neji siempre había sido muy reservado, así que el rubio estaba extrañado y alarmado por la actitud que su amigo de cabello castaño tenía.

El azabache se quedó en silencio luego del portazo que el rubio le dio a la puerta cuando salió, era extraño ver a Naruto comportarse tan seriamente y cuando se fue el azabache recordó haber visto también a la gitana de ojos perla a la que el oji azul se refería; después de todo por la misma observación que hizo Naruto sobre los ojos de la chica fue que Sasuke la siguió hasta la carpa donde la peli azul pasó a segundo plano luego de haber visto en escena a la gitana pelirrosa de ojos verde jade que lo había hechizado con su baile.

Ya entrada la tarde Naruto regresó al departamento, agotado dio un largo suspiro y arrojó sus llaves sobre la mesita junto a la puerta; había buscado junto a Neji a la gitana oji perla por toda la enorme feria, ¡pero era como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado! Nadie dijo haberla visto y el Hyuga estaba más que furioso con esos "gitanos mentirosos", como él mismo los llamó.

- Ésta noche volveremos – finalizó el oji azul luego de relatarle detalladamente la intensa búsqueda de esa tarde, dejándose caer sobre un sofá – cuando haya más gente en la feria y ella no pueda esconderse cuando nos vea llegar.

- También voy – dijo el azabache tranquilamente sin apartar la mirada de su libro, mientras sentía la mirada curiosa del rubio sobre él; y es que Naruto había levantado la cabeza que tenía recostada en el sofá para mirar interrogante a su amigo pelinegro – vi a la gitana de la que hablas y tal vez pueda ayudar.

¡Mentira! Sasuke se sentía tan vil al engañar de esa manera a su mejor amigo, el rubio estaba realmente preocupado por la suerte de la oji perla, mientras él buscaba egoístamente la excusa perfecta para volver a ver a la pelirrosa. Con la culpa carcomiéndole la conciencia, el azabache trató de autoconvencerse de que lo que le había dicho a Naruto era cierto, y no un pretexto que justifique la reciente obsesión que sentía por volver a ver a la gitana de ojos jade.

- ¿Ah, sí? – inquirió sarcásticamente el rubio, con tono inquisidor mientras arqueaba una ceja y se incorporaba en el sofá para mirar fijamente a su amigo, esbozando una enorme sonrisa zorruna – ¿estás seguro de que no es por la bailarina de cabello rosa de anoche? ¿La misma a la que veías tan embobado y con la que te perdiste de la feria más tarde, abandonándome a mi suerte?

¡Maldición!, Naruto lo había descubierto; tal vez el rubio no era tan torpe como Sasuke creía después de todo.

- No sé de qué estás…

- Mmmm – suspiró el rubio asumiendo una pose pensativa, interrumpiendo la frase del pelinegro – ¿cómo es que me dijeron que se llama? Hoy hablé con ella y me dijeron que su nombre era…. mmm, ¿cómo era?

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos, ¿acaso era posible que Naruto supiera el nombre de la pelirrosa?

- Creo que es un nombre de aquí de Japón – seguía divagando el oji azul ante la mirada expectante del azabache, aunque Naruto por estar concentrado tratando de recuperar la memoria, ni por enterado se daba – algo como Sak…

- ¡Ya dilo! – exclamó el azabache molesto, al borde de retorcerle el cuello al rubio quien lo miró con una burlona sonrisa en su rostro – o cállate de una buena vez, no me dejas concentrar en mi lectura – evadió Sasuke el tema volviendo a fijar su vista en el libro que tenía en las manos, tratando de distraer a Naruto.

- Estaba a punto de decirlo cuando me interrumpiste teme – se quejó el rubio – actúas como si ni siquiera supieras el nombre de…

El rubio se vió interrumpido de nuevo, ésta vez por su celular que sonó indicándole que le había llegado un mensaje de texto; sorprendido al ver el nombre del Hyuga como remitente, se apresuró a abrirlo para poder leer lo que decía.

- En ese caso prepárate Sasuke – dijo Naruto luego de dar un suspiro y apartar su vista de la pantalla de su teléfono para ver al azabache – Neji viene en una hora para que vayamos a la feria.

* * *

Gracias por leer!... Responderé ahora los lindos comentarios anteriores :3

**Ladyrose23 **Hola :) ... Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, tienes razón, creo que hasta ahora tampoco he leído una sobre gitanos así que es bueno que esa canción me haya inspirado ^^ ... siii, es adorable que se hayan flechado así, gracias por tu comentario, cuídate! :D

**DULCECITO311 **Hola! :D .. Jajajaja,,, see, demasiado rápido diría yo xD ¡Me alegra que te gustara! See, he leído algo en internet pero la verdad no hay mucha información :( ... Toda esa maravillosa fantasía que hay alrededor de ellos parece haber sido exagerada por la t.v. :( ,, contrario a eso, son víctimas de discrimación y eso D: ... aunque he encontrado cosas que me sirven, ya lo verás :D .. O.O nunca había oído esa canción, el parecido es sorprendente! xD ,, lo del baile, incluso los ojos esmeralda, ¡woow! ¡Me encantó! Pero no, no fue esa... como dije antes, la canción es más vieja que yo y creo que esa no lo es xD... la canción se llama "Yo Soy Gitano" y la canta Alfonso Pahino :3 (see, en la canción el gitano es él pero mi mente lo retorció así :P) ... Seguro! Nos leemos en ambos lugares, aww, amo el lado oscuro :3 ... Saludos! ^w^

**katya kawasaki **Hola! Me alegra que te gustara,, aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que te gustara,, gracias por tu comentario :D ... Cuídate! :3

**Melisa xD **Hola!... Jajajaja,, ya somos dos xD ,, nos encanta, pero ni idea xD ... Oooh, si... eso pasará, pronto,, muuy pronto :D ,,, Me alegra que te gustara, gracias por comentar! ;)

**uzumaki-suki **Hola,,, Oh, gracias! La verdad tu información me sirve mucho, ¿puedes creer que en mi sucia mente un lemon sería perfecto? D: ... Te agradezco los datos, veré los programas y consultaré más sobre el tema :D ... Me alegra que te gustara la historia, gracias por comentar y ayudarme! Cuídate mucho :)

**lovetamaki1 **Hola :3 ... Me da gusto leerte de nuevo, me alegra que te guste la idea... ¡Gaara es genial! (y muuy guapo *.*) ... Bueeeno, el papel que tendrá pues, ya lo verás xD ,,, Gracias por comentar, saludos! :D

Muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios... ¡por ustedes estoy aquí trasnochando! xD ...

Nos leemos pronto :3

Saludos!... ^w^ ...


	3. Chapter 3

Tercer capítulo! La emoción me embarga n.n ... Eso o la desesperación por el ensayo que debo hacer y del cual llevo como dos párrafos D: ,, confío en que el dicho "confunde y reinarás" me ayudará a salir bien librada xD ,,

En éste capítulo uso algunas frases que escuché en la canción que les dije, así que lo correcto es darle crédito a quien escribió originalmente esas ideas, aunque son pocas, no piensen que estoy plagiando! La canción es "Yo Soy Gitano" y la canta Alfonso Pahino, es una antigua y hermosa balada que me inspiró de alguna extraña y loca forma a escribir éste fic :D (si leen la letra sabrán por qué digo lo de loca y extraña forma)

En fin, les dejo el tercer capítulo, por favor déjenme sus opiniones... Cuídense mucho, saludos! ^w^

* * *

**Cap. 3**

Solamente había estado allí una vez, pero cualquiera diría que conocía esa feria de toda la vida, siendo seguido de cerca por Naruto y Neji, el Uchiha se dirigió a pasos largos hasta la carpa donde sabía que estaría la gitana de ojos perlas bailando junto a la pelirrosa.

- ¿Sasuke? – murmuró la oji jade cuando vió al azabache acercarse junto al rubio y el castaño, los ojos de éste último lograron alterarla al reconocer ese rasgo tan único en los de apellido Hyuga – rápido Shino, ve y avísale a Hinata que un Hyuga está aquí.

El corpulento gitano de cabello castaño asintió con la cabeza y fue en busca de la peli azul a darle el mensaje de la oji jade, mientras que ella trataba de regular su respiración para tratar de parecer tranquila y darle un poco de tiempo extra a su amiga; aunque no sabía con certeza si los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón se debían a la presencia del familiar de la oji perla, o al hecho de volver a encontrarse con el pelinegro.

- Hola – saludó sonriente el rubio cuando vió a la pelirrosa caminar en dirección a ellos pero sin verlos, fingiendo sorpresa en sus ojos jade cuando su mirada se cruzó con los ojos negros de Sasuke – estamos buscando a una chica que se presenta contigo en el acto de baile que vimos anoche.

- ¿Ah, si? – inquirió la pelirrosa con falso asombro, adoptando una pose pensativa – bueno, somos varias las que nos presentamos anoche, ¿podrías describirme a la persona a la que te refieres?

- Claro – respondió el oji azul de inmediato, sin notar la intensa mirada del azabache sobre la gitana de ojos verdes y el leve sonrojo de ella al tratar de evadir el gesto de Sasuke – es una chica como de nuestra edad, de piel blanca, cabello azul y muy bonita; pero sobre todo, lo que más llama la atención son sus ojos… son como los de él, ¿lo ves? – exclamó el rubio mientras señalaba a Neji que estaba parado junto a él, viendo con desconfianza a la pelirrosa.

- Dudo que alguien que se parezca a él pueda ser tan agradable a la vista como dices – expresó con sorna la oji jade, viendo burlonamente al castaño que la miró enojado ante el comentario de la gitana.

- Eso es cierto – convino el rubio con inocencia, sin darse cuenta que el comentario de la pelirrosa había sido con intención de ofender al oji perla que la veía desdeñosamente – pero no dije que se pareciera a él; lo único que tienen en común es el color de ojos, la gitana que vi anoche es realmente hermosa, nada parecida a Neji.

El Hyuga avanzó para quedar frente a la pelirrosa dándole un empujón a Naruto con su cuerpo, dando a entender lo molesto que estaba con su torpe amigo y dispuesto a enfrentar a esa gitana que no hacía más que evadir el tema; Neji estaba seguro de que ella sabía muy bien el paradero de la peli azul y sencillamente quería engañarlos para hacerles creer que no era así, ¡como si él no conociera de lo que son capaz esos gitanos!

- Sólo responde – dijo el castaño con el ceño fruncido y voz severa – ¿haz visto o no a la chica de la que hablamos?

- Deberías calmarte Hyuga – habló el azabache por primera vez, tratando de evitar que el castaño se enojara más y armara un escándalo.

- No lo entiendes Uchiha – espetó Neji viendo con rencor a la pelirrosa que lo observaba fijamente con un gesto de burla – yo sé cómo son éstos sujetos, y ella es una gitana también; nos está mintiendo, sólo quiere engañarnos porque es lo único que saben hacer.

- Hazle caso a tu amigo y cálmate – habló la oji jade con voz calmada y una leve sonrisa – no tienes por qué venir a nuestro hogar a insultarnos, si sólo quieres hablar mal de mí y de mi gente, entonces vete.

- ¿Hogar? – repitió el oji perla con ironía, esbozando una tétrica sonrisa que le produjo escalofríos a la pelirrosa, aunque ella no permitió que ellos lo notaran – ¿llamas hogar a éste sitio? ¡éste lugar es lo más alejado que existe a un hogar!

- No sé a quién buscan – dijo la oji jade con el ceño fruncido, viendo retadoramente a Neji – pero si tanto te disgusta éste lugar, entonces vete.

La oji jade le indicó con la cabeza a algunos gitanos que habían cerca que se aproximaran adonde ella estaba para pedirles que sacaran al Hyuga de ahí, el hecho de que Neji hablara así del hogar que ella tanto defendía y amaba era algo que estaba logrando hacerla enojar y lo último que quería era perder los estribos ante alguien como él.

- Por favor sáquenlo de aquí – dijo la pelirrosa a los fornidos hombres que llegaron de inmediato y vieron con gesto severo a los tres visitantes – el de los ojos perla solamente, al parecer no le caen bien los de nuestro pueblo así que lo mejor es que se vaya… los otros dos no han hecho nada malo, pueden dejarlos tranquilos.

Los dos hombres asintieron y se acercaron a Neji con intención de llevarlo fuera de la feria cuanto antes.

- ¡No me iré de aquí sin mi prima! – espetó molesto el oji perla, zafándose del agarre de los gitanos para ver de nuevo a los ojos a la pelirrosa con gesto de infinito enojo – así que si quieres que me vaya, tráela aquí de inmediato.

- Tú no vienes a dar órdenes aquí – rebatió fieramente la pelirrosa, enfrentándose a la imponente mirada del castaño – más te vale que…

- Suficiente – intervino una tímida voz femenina que provenía desde atrás de la oji jade.

- Hinata – susurró sorprendida la pelirrosa viendo con los ojos bien abiertos a la oji perla – no se suponía que salieras, ¿qué haces aquí?

- Lo correcto – afirmó la oji perla con la vista clavada en el suelo y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas – han pasado cuatro años, mi familia ha estado preocupada por lo visto y lo justo es que por lo menos hable con Neji-san… será sólo un momento, lo prometo.

- No puedo oponerme si esos son tus deseos – dijo la pelirrosa dando un suspiro y viendo con ternura a la peli azul, brindándole una sonrisa que Hinata le devolvió – pero no te alejes mucho, quédate donde podamos verte para asegurarnos de que estarás bien.

- No pienso hacerle daño a mi prima – se defendió Neji sin cambiar su gesto severo ante la pelirrosa.

Ambos miembros de la familia Hyuga se alejaron ante la mirada atónita de Sasuke y Naruto, perdiéndose entre la multitud para buscar un sitio tranquilo en la feria donde poder hablar; la pelirrosa por su parte aprovechó la ocasión para decirle sigilosamente al par de gitanos que se encargaran de vigilar a Hinata desde lejos, asegurándose de que estuviera bien pero sin interrumpir la conversación privada que tendría con su primo.

- ¿Por qué nos mentiste? – preguntó seriamente el azabache.

- No tengo por qué darte explicaciones Sasuke – respondió la pelirrosa con indiferencia – todos aquí nos cuidamos entre nosotros, compartimos nuestras historias de vida y forjamos lazos que defendemos ante cualquier persona que, como tu amigo, nos quiere hacer menos.

- Pero ella es su prima – rebatió el azabache endureciendo las facciones de su rostro – ¿sabías eso?

- Por supuesto que lo sabía – exclamó la oji jade con tono de obviedad – y porque lo sé, precisamente es que quise esconder a Hinata de él.

- ¿Por qué? – siguió cuestionando el pelinegro con insistencia.

- No me corresponde decirte esa historia – expresó la pelirrosa agachando su mirada con un deje de tristeza.

- Pareciera que no te corresponde ni contar tu propia historia – sentenció el azabache haciendo que la gitana levantara la cabeza de golpe y sus miradas se encontraran, ella comprendió que se refería al hecho de no haberle dicho casi nada sobre ella la noche anterior.

- Etto… yo – dijo el rubio sonriendo con nerviosismo mientras se rascaba la nuca – creo que me iré a ver que hay por allá, en lo que Neji termina de hablar con Hinata y los dejo a ustedes solos.

El azabache agradeció internamente el gesto del rubio, era bueno que Naruto notara que en ese momento no debía estar ahí, presenciando una conversación que sólo les concernía a la pelirrosa y a él; pero por su parte la gitana no estaba muy segura de eso, ella preferiría enfrentarse a Neji de nuevo, antes de tener esa charla con el pelinegro.

- Sasuke, yo debo irme ahora – dijo la pelirrosa en un intento desesperado por escapar de la situación, aunque en parte era verdad – debo empezar a prepararme para mi primer baile.

- Por favor no te vayas – pidió el pelinegro con una expresión de ternura en sus ojos que hicieron que las rodillas de la gitana temblaran – necesito hablar contigo.

- ¿Hablar? – preguntó la oji jade presintiendo a lo que se refería el pelinegro – ¿de qué querrías hablar conmigo?

- Ni yo mismo lo sé – respondió el azabache desconcertado, confundiendo de paso a la pelirrosa que lo miró interrogante – es realmente extraño, te juro que nunca antes me había sentido así luego de conocer a una mujer; aunque conocer es una palabra un poco inapropiada para describir nuestro encuentro de anoche.

- Supongo que tienes razón – convino la oji jade con una hermosa sonrisa, de hecho ella lo entendía mejor de lo que Sasuke pensaba, después de todo estaba pasando por la misma situación que él.

- Lo que quiero decir es que antes de anoche – prosiguió el pelinegro viendo intensamente a la pelirrosa – no había llevado a ninguna mujer a mi propio departamento, jamás habría pensado hacer eso hace unos días; pero sin darme cuenta me sentí tan bien contigo que no me importó abrirte las puertas de mi casa… y las puertas de mi vida.

- Sasuke por favor – pidió la oji jade con mirada suplicante, lo último que quería era que el azabache continuara con lo que estaba haciendo; ella siempre había sido de espíritu libre y no quería que eso cambiara jamás… ¿o ya no estaba tan segura de eso?

- No te vayas – dijo el pelinegro viendo aún fijamente a la pelirrosa, con una mirada tan cargada de sentimientos que la oji jade no pudo descifrar bien pero que sabía que la embargaban de una felicidad y una calidez en su pecho que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía.

- No me estoy yendo Sasuke – exclamó la pelirrosa confundida – estoy aquí, escuchándote.

- No – repitió el azabache negando también con su cabeza y tomando una de las manos de la gitana – no te vayas.

El tono de voz que el pelinegro usaba y la mirada que tenía para la pelirrosa, le hicieron entender a ella por fin a lo que se refería; el corazón de la gitana se aceleró y podía sentir los potentes latidos martillarle en la cabeza, mientras algo así como mariposas revoloteando en su estómago le hacían sentir el suelo dar vueltas bajo sus pies, seguido de un calor intenso que se apoderaba de su rostro y estaba más que segura de que en ese momento sus mejillas debían estar ardiendo de lo rojas que estaban.

La tierna sonrisa que le regaló el azabache le confirmó sus sospechas, ella estaba felizmente intimidada y él se dio cuenta de eso… Sasuke le estaba pidiendo que se quedara, no por esos minutos en los que sostenían esa conversación; él le estaba pidiendo que se quedara en la ciudad, aún después de que la feria de gitanos se fuera y siguiera con su viaje hacia la próxima ciudad… el azabache le estaba pidiendo que se quedara con él.

- Niño de los ojos negros, no me mires así – dijo la pelirrosa mientras con su mano libre acariciaba con dulzura la mejilla del pelinegro, quien cerró los ojos al sentir el contacto de la suave mano de la gitana contra su rostro – tú ni siquiera conoces mi nombre, ni tampoco sabes cuál es mi país.

- Hmp – murmuró el pelinegro, abriendo sus orbes negros para mirar fijamente a las gemas jade de la gitana – eso no me importa, no me ha importado hasta ahora…

- Estás confundido – expresó la oji jade con una hermosa sonrisa – la fascinación que te produce la feria, la que te produzco yo con mi estilo de vida; estás confundiendo ese sentimiento con otra cosa.

- ¿Piensas que estoy enamorado de ti? – preguntó el pelinegro arqueando una ceja y sonriendo de lado, haciendo que la pelirrosa lo mirara con asombro y algo más, ¿tristeza tal vez?

Si, sin duda la tristeza y la decepción se reflejaron fugazmente en la pureza y brillo de los ojos jade de la pelirrosa; ella podía tratar de mentirle a Sasuke, pero no podía engañarse a sí misma… algo en ese japonés de cabellos negros y alborotados, y mirada profunda y arrogante había logrado hacerle sentir algo que nunca antes había experimentado; por un momento albergó la esperanza de que él correspondiera ese sentimiento, pero al parecer lo había mal interpretado.

- Tal vez así sea, no lo sé – volvió a hablar el azabache, encogiéndose de hombros y acariciando con suma delicadeza el rostro impecable de la gitana – sé que me gustas y hay algo muy especial en ti; probablemente sea amor, no estoy seguro… nunca antes me he enamorado, así que no sé cómo se sienta eso; aunque supongo que es probable que sea parecido a lo que tú me haces sentir gitana.

- Gitana – repitió con amargura en su voz la pelirrosa, por un momento su corazón dio un vuelco de alegría ante las palabras del azabache; pero al escucharlo llamarla "gitana" esa alegría se apagó… lo que habría dado la oji jade por escucharlo decir su nombre, pero por una razón no se lo había querido decir y sabía que era mejor así.

- Sí, gitana – confirmó el pelinegro sonriéndole – no sé tu nombre, mejor dicho, no me haz querido decir tu nombre; así que es la única forma que tengo de referirme a ti… a menos que…

- No – dijo la pelirrosa separándose de golpe del pelinegro, logrando confundirlo – lo siento Sasuke, lo siento pero no puedo.

- ¿Te da miedo? – preguntó el Uchiha con gesto de comprensión.

- No es miedo – negó la pelirrosa retrocediendo unos pasos pero sin perder el contacto visual con el pelinegro – es sólo que soy gitana, ¿entiendes eso, Sasuke?, significa que jamás viviré presa en brazos del amor sin importar el hombre que sea... _ni siquiera si eres tú_… sigo un camino distinto en cada amanecer.

- No es posible que eso te haga feliz – dijo el pelinegro incrédulo ante las palabras de la gitana, acercándose a ella lentamente y comprobando que la pelirrosa se tensaba ante cada paso que él daba hacia ella – sé que temes conocer algo más, porque en el fondo sabes que hay algo mejor que eso.

- Claro que no – rebatió la oji jade viendo con determinación al azabache, aunque su mirada podía delatar que ya no estaba tan segura de sus palabras; el fuego que Sasuke vió arder en sus vivaces ojos verdes la noche anterior cuando la gitana hablaba de su estilo de vida, parecía estar extinguiéndose ahora luego de haberlo escuchado a él – la libertad fue mi cuna y el viento me arrulló con su canción, mi corazón ha sido forjado de soledad y de luna.

- Soledad – repitió el azabache mientras las palabras de la gitana retumbaban en su cabeza.

- Por favor Sasuke – habló la pelirrosa – no te ilusiones conmigo, no somos el uno para el otro.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso?

- ¡Sakura! – una voz masculina interrumpió la conversación entre ambos jóvenes, los dos se giraron hacia la dirección de donde provenía y se encontraron con un par de ojos aguamarina mirándolos fijamente.

- Gaara – musitó la oji jade cuando el pelirrojo llegó junto a ella.

- Vamos ya – dijo seriamente el pelirrojo – es casi la hora de que salgas a escena y no estás lista aún; además, ¿dónde está Hinata?

- Hinata – repitió la pelirrosa en voz alta, mientras se regañaba internamente por haberse olvidado por completo de su amiga; en ese momento la oji perla estaba con su primo y por lo visto aún no terminaban de discutir sus asuntos – creo que ella no bailará ésta noche.

- ¿De qué hablas? – inquirió Gaara confundido.

- Es su familia – respondió la oji jade casi en un susurro – un primo vino a verla y ella está ahora hablando con él, pero no te preocupes, un par de amigos la están cuidando.

- Espero que esté bien – exclamó el pelirrojo compartiendo una triste mirada con la oji jade – ¿saldrás a hacer tu baile sin ella?

- Por hoy estará bien – repuso la pelirrosa con una sonrisa – voy enseguida Gaara.

El pelirrojo comprendió la situación y le dio un último vistazo al azabache antes de dar media vuelta y regresar por donde había llegado, no sin antes recordarle a la oji jade que no podía tardarse mucho o no estaría lista a tiempo.

En cuanto Gaara hubo desaparecido de su vista, la gitana quiso también irse y dar por terminada la conversación con Sasuke; pero cuando iba a dar un paso el azabache la tomó por la muñeca y la atrajo hacia él, sin darle tiempo a ella a reaccionar.

Una explosión de sentimientos fue lo que inundó el cuerpo de la pelirrosa, los brazos de Sasuke rodeaban delicadamente su cintura mientras ella por reflejo había quedado con sus manos sobre el fuerte pecho del azabache; ambos estaban fundidos en un suave beso que fue transformándose hasta hacerse más demandante, la oji jade sabía que estaba mal alimentar ese sentimiento que estaba naciendo en ella, pero la sensación de tener los labios del azabache sobre los suyos le había hecho perder cualquier grado de cordura.

Cuando se separaron, sus miradas quedaron enlazadas y por unos segundos se permitieron perderse en los ojos del otro; Sakura aún estaba tocando el pecho del pelinegro y podía sentir los fuertes latidos del corazón de Sasuke, como si éste quisiera saltar del pecho del azabache a las manos de la pelirrosa y quedarse con ella.

- Debo irme – logró susurrar débilmente la pelirrosa, zafándose aún contra su voluntad del abrazo del Uchiha, para dirigirse hacia la carpa donde se presentaba.

- Sakura – la llamó el azabache con voz ronca, y la pelirrosa supo en ese momento que había sucedido lo que ella tanto temía que pasara: acababa de perder su libertad; su corazón ya no era libre porque se había quedado con Sasuke en el momento en el que lo conoció, no había querido decirle su nombre, porque sabía que cuando lo escuchara llamarla… cuando él dijera con su profunda voz su nombre, lograría atraparla para siempre.

El azabache la había nombrado, y la gitana de cabellos rosas tuvo que reunir toda la fuerza de voluntad que quedaba en su cuerpo para no girarse hacia él y besarlo de nuevo; en lugar de eso siguió su camino, mientras una lágrima cristalina resbalaba por su suave mejilla hasta fundirse con el suelo.

- Niño de los ojos negros… no me mires así – repitió para sí misma la pelirrosa en voz baja mientras avanzaba, sintiendo la penetrante mirada del azabache sobre ella, al tiempo que su hasta ahora indomable corazón, se estrujaba en su pecho – yo siempre sigo un camino distinto en cada amanecer...

* * *

Hola de nuevo!... Respuestas a comentarios por aquí n.n ¡Gracias por leer y por haber comentado el capítulo anterior chicas! :'D

**DULCECITO311 **Hola! :3 ... Cierto!... Fue curioso como incluso el mismo Sasuke notó eso y fue lindo que se mostraran interesados en conocerse en lugar de... bueno, dejémoslo en que fue lindo que se "conocieran" xD ... Jajajaja, con Naruto y su desesperante suspenso era difícil que disimulara e.e ... Ooh, si... los primos Hyuga, es otra retorcida idea que... supongo que son las ideas normales que salen de una mente como la mía xD ... Gracias por apoyarme!.. Nos leemos pronto ¬w¬

**uzumaki-suki **La reacción de Naruto y Neji al ver a Hinata?.. A eso te refieres?... Bueeno, por lo menos los primos ya se encontraron, aunque veremos su conversación luego xD ... Gracias por comentar :3 ... Cuídate!

**Victoria SyS **Es lo mismo que me inspiran los gitanos, pasión por su cultura y por cada actividad que desarrollan y un espíritu inquebrantable y libre *.* ... Jajajaja, no te preocupes, en mi sucia mente un lemon habría quedado perfecto (pero más adelante claro e.e) pero tengo el inconveniente de que... pues, no sé escribir lemon :'( ... Jajaja,, Naruto puede sorprendernos realmente con sus momentos de genialidad xD ... ¡Gracias! Me alegra que te gustara,,, Saludos n.n

**Ladyrose23 **Hola! Jejeje,, si, las palabras de Sakura fueron más profundas de lo que pensé que serían xD ,,, Supongo que ambos tienen su cuota de razón en lo que dicen, quizá un poco de equilibrio sea lo ideal para poder llegar a un acuerdo entre ellos :D ... Woow! Gracias por la información! Jajaja,, si que suena realmente "llamativo" todo eso de la boda y eso :/ ... se ve intersante n.n ... Gracias a ti por leer, seee, tengo esa costumbre de responder comentarios en largas notas finales xD ... aunque si llego a extenderme mucho usaré mejor un PM para no molestar aquí u.u ... Gracias por tus comentarios!... Cuídate! :D

**Melisa xD **Hooola! :3 ... El muy, muy sexy Sasukito e.e ... jajajaja,, Naruto tiene sus momentos!... y gracias a ellos Sasuke quiere matarlo, ¡esperemos que no lo haga! xD Oooohhh, la gran revelación entre los primos Hyuga ¬w¬ ... la sabrás pronto :D ... no tengo ni idea de cómo se me ocurrió esa historia sobre Hinata y la forma como se unió a la feria, pero supongo que mi cerebro es un extraño y misterioso lugar donde cualquier cosa puede pasar xD ... Gracias por tu apoyo, saludos! ^w^

**angeles **Hola! :D ... Gracias, me alegra leerte de nuevo y que te guste la historia... See, ese es el gran problema, Saku es gitana y tarde o temprano se irá junto a la feria D: ... Pero yo confío en Sasuke, él hará algo para evitarlo, ¿verdad?, él no dejaría que ella se vaya, ¿verdad? :( ... Aaaww, gracias a ti por apoyarme :3 ... Gracias por comentar, cuídate mucho! :D

Gracias por su apoyo!... Ya saben, leer y comentar,, es muy importante para mí :3 ... Cuídense y nos leemos pronto n.n

Saludos!... ^w^ ...


	4. Chapter 4

Hola!... vengo a dejarles el cuarto capítulo, espero que les guste... me iré a dormir justo ahora así que por hoy ésta nota inicial es corta u.u ... ¡pero no se acostumbren! Pronto volverán mis largas e inspiradas notas de autor de medio capítulo xD ...

Nos leemos pronto! ^w^

* * *

**Cap. 4**

- ¿C-cómo es que…? – decía nerviosa la oji perla sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos a Neji.

El castaño soltó un suspiro, dándole una mirada fugaz a la peli azul y luego paseando su vista por la feria, a lo lejos se veía al par de gitanos que la pelirrosa había enviado a cuidar de Hinata y el resto de gente se paseaba feliz entre los diferentes puestos que habían organizado los gitanos.

- Hinata-sama – dijo finalmente el Hyuga rompiendo el breve silencio, haciendo que la peli azul lo mirara tímidamente – ya ha sido suficiente, lo mejor será que regrese conmigo a casa.

- Yo… estoy en casa – respondió en voz baja la oji perla desviando su mirada.

- Claro que no – refutó el castaño frunciendo levemente el ceño – sé que lo que pasó hace años no fue muy agradable para usted, por eso estoy dispuesto a disculparme.

- ¿Qué? – exclamó Hinata sorprendida, viendo fijamente a los ojos a Neji; la expresión del Hyuga ya no era fría y molesta, ahora más bien se veía afligido y un brillo de nostalgia se hacía presente en sus aperlados ojos.

- Hiashi-sama no tuvo la culpa de lo que le pasó a mi padre – dijo el castaño sosteniendo la mirada con su prima – y usted tampoco, sé que al principio Hiashi-sama se sintió culpable porque mi padre lo reemplazó en ese viaje de negocios donde sufrió el accidente; pero jamás debió hacer lo que hizo… y yo no debí aprovecharme de eso.

- Otousan – susurró la oji perla con los ojos empañados por las abundantes lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar.

- Siempre supe que sería usted quien heredaría el mando de las empresas Hyuga; y nunca estuve de acuerdo, su extrema bondad me resultaba desagradable y poco apta para dirigir una corporación tan grande – continuó Neji, haciendo que la peli azul le dirigiera una mirada triste al escuchar sus duras palabras – así que cuando Hiashi-sama me ofreció su mano en matrimonio creí que era la oportunidad perfecta para ser yo quien tome las riendas de la empresa familiar.

- Yo jamás… yo jamás quise dirigir la empresa – dijo la oji perla con voz quebrada, mientras unas cuantas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas – y menos aún, ser un obstáculo para tus metas… Neji nii-san.

Neji abrió los ojos como platos cuando Hinata lo llamó así, hacía años que no escuchaba su dulce voz decirle de esa forma tan cariñosa y se sintió miserable; después de que cuatro años atrás él quiso aprovecharse de la culpabilidad de Hiashi Hyuga cuando envió a su hermano gemelo, el padre de Neji a un viaje de negocios donde sufrió un accidente y murió, Hiashi le ofreció a Neji casarse con Hinata, ya que él sabía que el joven Hyuga deseaba ser la cabeza del corporativo pero por cuestiones de jerarquía jamás podría por sí mismo.

Hinata le suplicó a su nii-san que no aceptara eso, pero Neji estaba cegado por la ambición e hizo a un lado cualquier sentimiento fraternal hacia su prima para tratarla con frialdad y decirle que poco le importaba lo que alguien de voluntad tan débil pudiera pensar. Días después la oji perla desapareció de la mansión Hyuga, dejando solamente una nota donde decía que prefería irse lejos antes de interponerse en el camino de las personas amadas para ella; ese mismo día Neji descubrió que una feria de gitanos se iba de Japón y logró ver a su prima de cabello azul entre la caravana, que le sonreía y se despedía con la tristeza reflejada en sus hermosos ojos perlas.

- No merezco que me llame de esa manera, Hinata-sama – exclamó el Hyuga agachando la mirada al recordar lo que sucedió hace cuatro años y no soportar la dulce mirada de la oji perla sobre él.

- Siempre te he querido y te he respetado como mi nii-san – dijo Hinata, dibujando una hermosa sonrisa que complementaba su mirada pura y limpia.

- ¿No me ha guardado rencor durante todo éste tiempo Hinata-sama?

- Claro que no – respondió con dulzura la Hyuga, acercándose lenta y tímidamente a Neji – no te culpo ni a ti, ni a otousan por lo que pasó; al final de cuentas gracias a eso todos pudimos ser felices: yo encontré mi lugar entre los gitanos donde soy feliz y tú… estoy segura de que serás un excelente líder en la empresa.

- Hinata-sama – susurró el castaño sonrojado al sentir los suaves brazos de Hinata rodear su cuello para abrazarlo cálidamente – jamás debí permitir que se marchara… tuve que haber corrido tras la caravana de gitanos aquel día con tal de que usted no se fuera. Por favor, perdóneme.

- Soy yo quien debería disculparse por huír – dijo la oji perla sonriendo al darse cuenta de que su primo correspondía al abrazo con delicadeza – pero dime, ¿cómo supiste que estaba en ésta feria? No somos los únicos gitanos que venimos a Japón.

- Es cierto – respondió el castaño soltando a la peli azul, ya ambos estaban más relajados luego de haber hablado – y me habría sido imposible encontrarla debido a que no me gustan éstas ferias, pero me dijeron que la vieron aquí.

- ¿Quién? – inquirió Hinata con curiosidad, no recordaba haber visto a nadie conocido en la feria y dudaba que alguien la hubiese reconocido.

- Un amigo te vió y me dijo sobre una gitana con los ojos del mismo color que los míos – explicó el Hyuga sonriendo levemente, viendo en dirección adonde estaba el rubio atragantándose de comida – supe de inmediato que tenía que tratarse de usted.

- Pues me alegra mucho que así haya sido, nii-san – exclamó Hinata sonriente – dale las gracias a tu amigo de mi parte, sin él no habría podido hablar contigo.

La peli azul miró confundida a su primo mientras él levantaba un brazo como si saludara a alguien, Neji la miró con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y luego le dijo:

- Tal vez pueda agradecerle usted misma, Hinata-sama – dijo el castaño luego de asegurarse de que el rubio lo había visto y ahora se acercaba sonriente adonde estaban ellos – le presento a Naruto, fue él quien la vió y me avisó sobre su presencia aquí; Naruto, ella es mi prima, Hinata.

- Hinata – repitió el oji azul viendo a la peli azul que se sonrojó al ver al rubio, era justo el mismo chico que la noche anterior ella había visto entre el público mientras bailaba junto a Sakura y algunas gitanas más – de cerca te ves aún más bonita; y anoche creí que era imposible que pudieras verte más linda.

- Naruto – murmuró con voz tétrica el castaño, lanzándole una mirada asesina al rubio mientras Hinata se sonrojaba aún más ante el comentario del oji azul.

- Es cierto – exclamó el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa – si en algo se parecen es en los ojos, de lo contrario jamás pensaría que son familia; Hinata es muy hermosa como para ser pariente tuya, Neji.

Hinata sonreía nerviosa ante la actitud aparentemente despreocupada del rubio ante la enorme furia que iba creciendo en su primo, la oji perla no sabía que decir hasta que sólo se le ocurrió una cosa.

- Ya es tarde – intervino la peli azul, tratando de romper el ambiente tenso que se había formado gracias al impertinente Naruto; lo que ella no sabía era que el rubio disfrutaba haciendo enojar al Hyuga, era algo que le causaba mucha diversión y Neji lo sabía, aún así no podía evitar que Naruto se saliera con la suya – debo irme a preparar para bailar.

- ¿Bailar? – preguntó el castaño ignorando al oji azul para mirar fijamente a su prima.

- Así es – respondió la peli azul moviendo su cabeza afirmativamente mientras sonreía tímidamente, ya que podía sentir sobre ella la mirada atenta de Naruto – ¿por qué no vienes a verme, Neji nii-san?

A Neji no le hacía mucha gracia que su prima estuviera en un lugar como ese, sin embargo era consciente de que ella había pasado los últimos cuatro años de su vida con esos gitanos y aseguraba haber sido feliz, el castaño estaba contento de haberla encontrado y al fin hablar con ella y pedirle perdón por lo egoísta que había sido en el pasado, así que no arruinaría las cosas llevándole la contraria a la oji perla, quien lo miraba ansiosa, en espera de su respuesta. Bien, si a ella la hacía feliz el que él la viera bailar, pues que así sea.

- Será un honor, Hinata-sama – respondió Neji en tono tranquilo.

- Yo también voy – exclamó sonriente el rubio, encaminándose los tres juntos hacia la carpa donde se presentaba Hinata.

Era la segunda vez que la veía bailar, sin embargo la noche anterior no había notado que los demás espectadores estaban tan pendientes como él de los movimientos de la gitana; su sangre hervía en sus venas mientras se percataba de las sucias miradas que muchos de ellos tenían mientras sus ojos devoraban cada parte del cuerpo de la pelirrosa.

¿Por qué lo hacía sentirse tan enojado el hecho de que esos hombres miraran a la oji jade con los mismos ojos de deseo que él? Era normal que eso sucediera, la pelirrosa era tan hermosa que no tenía nada de raro que hechizara a todos esos tipos con sus brillantes ojos jade y su exótico cabello rosa con el que jugaba sensualmente al compás de la música; y es que bastaba con ver esos delicados y armoniosos movimientos para poner a volar la imaginación de todos, incluyendo al azabache.

Sasuke podía casi sentir el delicado cuerpo de la pelirrosa bajo el suyo, haciendo esos mismos movimientos mientras acariciaba y saboreaba su suave y dulce piel, mezclando sus aromas entre sí, fundiéndose en uno solo.

- ¡Teme! – saludó el rubio dándole un leve empujón al azabache, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Hmp, dobe – susurró secamente el pelinegro, agradeciéndole internamente al rubio por interrumpir esos pensamientos que no lo llevarían a nada bueno en un lugar público.

- Creo que no podrás presentarte hoy Hinata-chan – dijo el oji azul mirando a la peli azul.

- Sakura-chan se está haciendo cargo de la situación – exclamó sonriendo la oji perla, señalando a la pelirrosa para que su primo la distinguiera entre las demás gitanas – ¿la ves, nii-san? Es la de cabello rosa.

- Definitivamente no pasa desapercibida – respondió el castaño viendo a la gitana que su prima le señalaba, la misma de la que estaba hablando mientras venían hacia la carpa.

Sasuke frunció el ceño cuando vió que Neji se rehusaba a dejar de mirar a la pelirrosa, la escrutaba cuidadosamente con sus ojos perla y su mirada acariciaba cada centímetro del cuerpo de la oji jade… ¿pero qué rayos le pasaba? ¿desde cuándo Sasuke se encelaba? Y más aún por alguien a quien apenas conocía. Si tan sólo supiera que el castaño sólo estaba recordando en ese momento el desagradable primer encuentro que tuvo con la pelirrosa, cuando ella se negaba a revelarle el paradero de su prima.

"_eres un hombre realmente apasionado... te gusta luchar por lo que quieres y no descansas hasta lograrlo_"... las palabras de la pelirrosa retumbaban en la cabeza del azabache mientras su mirada estaba clavada en cada movimiento de Sakura; de pronto, en uno de los giros que hizo la pelirrosa, sus miradas se cruzaron, las personas a su alrededor se esfumaron y ahora ella sólo tenía ojos para el Uchiha, su mirada jade se centró en los ojos negros del Uchiha y una profunda sensación de vacío en el estómago de la gitana por poco le hace perder la concentración; sin embargo no podía equivocase… no cuando Sasuke la estaba mirando, quería bailar para él, demostrarle lo que con palabras no podía.

"_lo que te espera en tu futuro es un gran amor, probablemente es la persona con la que pasarás el resto de tu vida… será algo realmente intenso y maravilloso_"… ¿acaso estaba empezando a creer en supersticiones? Al parecer Naruto había logrado influenciarlo tanto que ahora Sasuke comenzaba a pensar que los gitanos realmente pueden leer el futuro; y en ese caso, ¿sería Sakura la persona que está destinada a ser su gran amor?

El azabache estaba confundido, aún no podía olvidar su relación pasada y es que el hecho de que esa loca pelirroja siguiera acosándolo no le ayudaba a olvidarla; no se sentía listo para asumir una relación por ahora, pero por otra parte, la pelirrosa tampoco le había dicho que quería tener una relación con él. Quizás podían seguir disfrutando de la compañía del otro mientras les durara y ya luego se preocuparían cuando el momento de decirse adiós llegara.

- Si, anoche la vi – respondió automáticamente el pelinegro cuando escuchó vagamente la voz de Neji preguntándole si él había visto bailar a la peli azul.

¡Qué gran mentira! Como si él hubiese tenido ojos para alguna otra bailarina que no fuera la pelirrosa; obviamente no había notado la actuación de la oji perla la noche anterior, así como ahora no notaba el baile de las otras gitanas que acompañaban a Sakura… ¿cuántas eran? Una, dos, tres, cuatro y… ¡cinco! Habían cinco gitanas más aparte de la pelirrosa y ni había reparado en el baile de alguna de ellas; pero lo que lo enojaba realmente, era darse cuenta de que al igual que él, algunos otros de los espectadores que contemplaban el espectáculo tampoco despegaban su mirada de la oji jade.

- Creo que está a punto de terminar – repuso la oji perla, justamente unos minutos después la música terminó y con ella también finalizó el baile de las gitanas que desaparecieron tras el telón.

- Sakura-chan fue muy amable al cubrirte mientras hablabas con Neji, ¿verdad Hinata-chan? – preguntó el rubio sonriente mientras la peli azul asentía con la cabeza, totalmente ruborizada.

- Espero que Gaara-kun le de agua extra porque de seguro estará más cansada de lo normal – aseguró la peli azul viendo en dirección al escenario.

- ¿Quién es Gaara? – preguntó el rubio con curiosidad.

- El novio pelirrojo de Sakura – respondió el azabache con tono molesto, sin embargo sólo fue notado por la peli azul quien sonrió conmovida.

- ¿Novio pelirrojo? – repitió el oji azul con actitud pensativa - ¡ah! Te refieres al pelirrojo que llegó cuando ustedes estaban hablando, ¿verdad?

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada fulminante al rubio, ¿así que él los había estado viendo cuando se suponía que se había ido para darles privacidad? Definitivamente Naruto jamás dejaría de meterse en asuntos ajenos, ya se las vería con él luego por haberse atrevido a espiarlo mientras conversaba con Sakura.

- Gaara-kun no es el novio de Sakura-chan – intervino la oji perla con una tierna sonrisa – ellos son hermanos.

La expresión de sorpresa de Sasuke fue igualada por Naruto y Neji, ninguno salía de su asombro al saber que ese par eran hermanos; el pelinegro frunció el ceño mientras se preguntaba por qué la pelirrosa no le había dicho nada al respecto cuando la otra vez se refirió a Gaara como el novio de ella, ¿se habrá querido burlar de él? Eso lo enojaba mucho, odiaba que se burlaran de él.

- Llegaron a la feria cuando eran unos niños pequeños – explicó la peli azul – de hecho Sakura-chan tenía apenas unos dos años, según dice, no recuerda haber llevado otro tipo de vida diferente a la que tiene aquí con los gitanos.

- Hmp – murmuró el azabache pensativo, así que él si tenía razón y la pelirrosa no había nacido gitana; su aspecto físico la delataba, incluso su nombre era claramente diferente al que tendría un gitano… probablemente por eso no acostumbraba decirlo a nadie.

- ¿Por qué se unieron a los gitanos siendo tan pequeños? – preguntó el rubio, mientras Sasuke le agradecía en su mente el que fuera tan imprudente; sin duda él también quería saberlo, pero jamás lo habría preguntado así como si nada, tal y como lo estaba haciendo Naruto.

- Bueno… – dijo pensativa y dudosa la oji perla.

- ¡Hinata! – exclamó la oji jade llegando adonde estaban ellos – veo que te fue bien con tu primo, me alegro.

- Así es Sakura-chan – respondió Hinata con una sonrisa.

- ¿chan? – repitió la pelirrosa arqueando una ceja – hacía tiempo que no hablabas así.

- Supongo que regresar a mi hogar me hizo recordarlo – respondió la peli azul con expresión feliz.

- Tu hogar – repitió la oji jade con voz nostálgica – ¿entonces te quedarás aquí?

- ¿Qué? – inquirió la peli azul, dándose cuenta de lo que hablaba la pelirrosa; sin darse cuenta había dicho eso último pero sin duda no había pasado desapercibido por la oji jade.

- No te preocupes Hinata – dijo tranquilamente la pelirrosa, brindándole una tierna sonrisa a la oji perla – lo entenderemos si es así.

- No te dejaré Sakura-chan – respondió la oji perla – eres mi mejor amiga y estaremos siempre juntas, tú me ayudaste y me apoyaste cuando llegué aquí, todos ustedes son como mi familia.

- Pero aquí está tu familia real – dijo la pelirrosa viendo de reojo al castaño – aún tienes tiempo de pensarlo, yo iré a tomar algo, tengo sed.

Sakura hizo gesto de irse pero se detuvo a mirar al pelinegro, no hizo falta que ninguno de los dos hablara, Sasuke simplemente asintió con la cabeza y salió tras ella de la carpa para caminar juntos entre la multitud que había en la feria.

- ¿Gaara no te dio suficiente agua? – inquirió el pelinegro mordaz mientras arqueaba una ceja, la pelirrosa lo miró sorprendida.

- ¿Cómo sabes su nombre? – devolvió la pregunta la oji jade, avanzando sin mirar por dónde caminaba para fijar su vista en Sasuke.

- Eso no importa – respondió fríamente el azabache desviando su mirada al frente – ¿por qué no me dijiste que era tu hermano?

- Preferiste pensar otra cosa – exclamó con indiferencia la pelirrosa dirigiéndose a uno de los puestos de comida para pedir algo refrescante – aseguraste algo sin tomarte la molestia de preguntarme antes.

Sasuke internamente se dio un golpe a sí mismo, la gitana tenía razón, ¿cómo se atrevía a acusarla cuando él ni siquiera le había preguntado por su relación con el pelirrojo? El pelinegro sólo había supuesto que ese pelirrojo era su novio por el hecho de verlo junto a la oji jade más tiempo del que ningún otro gitano lo hacía, además de las miradas fulminantes que Gaara le lanzaba cada que podía.

- Tienes razón – aceptó el azabache sintiéndose culpable, tuvo el deseo incluso de disculparse con ella pero por alguna razón prefirió no hacerlo.

- Claro que la tengo – dijo con arrogancia la pelirrosa, girándose a ver al pelinegro a los ojos y dándole a entender con su mirada que no le guardaba rencor por nada, Sasuke se sintió más tranquilo y le devolvió la sonrisa.

- ¿Tienes planes para más tarde? – preguntó el azabache mientras veía a la oji jade saciar su sed.

- ¿Por qué? – devolvió la pregunta con gesto divertido en su rostro mientras secaba rastros de jugo de su boca.

- Tal vez querrías ir a dar una vuelta conmigo – dijo el pelinegro encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente.

- ¿Qué pasaría si tuviera cosas que hacer? – inquirió la oji jade con el brillo de la luna reflejado en sus ojos jade.

- Podría irme solo y aceptar tu rechazo – respondió el azabache con tranquilidad, cambiando su mirada luego por una tan profunda que Sakura sintió como si pudiera atravesarle el alma – o podría raptarte y llevarte conmigo.

- Sé que no harías eso – exclamó la pelirrosa con dificultad, su respiración se había tornado pesada ante la insistente mirada de Sasuke sobre ella y por alguna razón le costaba mantenerse en pie.

- Tienes razón – corroboró el pelinegro sonriendo de lado – y no lo haré porque sé que aceptarás venir conmigo.

Sasuke esperaba una respuesta retadora por parte de la gitana, pero ella se limitó a sonreírle tiernamente; sin embargo había algo más detrás de su sonrisa, algo así como un rastro de tristeza y amargura que ella quiso disimular. O simplemente el Uchiha ya se estaba imaginando cosas, sea como sea, los dos se dirigieron a la salida de la feria, con destino indefinido en la enorme ciudad.

- Este lugar es más hermoso durante la noche – dijo la oji jade contemplando el reflejo de la luna sobre las mansas aguas de un tranquilo lago en medio de un parque rodeado de frondosos árboles – ésta mañana pasé por aquí mientras iba con Hinata a comprar algunas cosas, pero la noche le da un toque mágico a éste parque.

- Supongo que sí – respondió el azabache, recostándose en el suave césped y observando la silueta de la pelirrosa bañada por la luz de luna y las estrellas. Una suave brisa sopló sobre el parque, haciendo que las hojas de los árboles crujieran mientras varias hojas y flores revoloteaban, siendo llevadas a merced del viento.

Sakura tomó entre sus manos la pequeña flor que había caído sobre el pecho del azabache, la miró de cerca y sonrió débilmente; Sasuke se incorporó y tomó las manos de la gitana para poder ver la flor que ella contemplaba con tanto interés.

- Es una flor de cerezo – dijo el azabache sosteniendo las delicadas manos de la pelirrosa entre las suyas, mirándose luego a los ojos mutuamente – Sakura.

El corazón de la gitana dio un vuelco, ella no supo si el Uchiha le estaba diciendo el nombre de la flor o si estaba pronunciando su nombre; sea lo que sea, había logrado acelerar los latidos de su corazón y ahora podía sentir sus mejillas arder. ¡Que patética se sentía! ¿Desde cuándo se sentía así por estar cerca de un hombre? Se suponía que no se crearía ataduras, jamás.

La pelirrosa sonrió tristemente y Sasuke sintió una opresión en su pecho, por alguna razón le molestaba verla triste y quiso remediarlo, sin embargo su instinto lo único que le dictó fue que la besara; y así lo hizo, se acercó lentamente a ella esperando su reacción y saber si la oji jade estaba de acuerdo; Sakura acortó la distancia que había entre ellos y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del azabache dándole así su consentimiento, el pelinegro la sostuvo por la cintura y minutos después decidieron que lo mejor sería irse de ahí, ya el bosque por más hermoso que fuera, no era el lugar donde deseaban estar.

* * *

¿Comprenden? ¿Comprenden lo que sigue? e.e ... Jajajaj,,, naa, recuerden que ese tipo de escenas no sé escribirlas u.u ... torpe y puritana mente :'( ...

Aunque me gustaría escuchar,,, ¡que digo escuchar!, me gustaría leer lo que piensan que es lo que pasará ¬w¬ ... Jajaja,, yo y mi costumbre de emparentar los personajes O.o... en fin, ¡respuestas a los comentarios! ^^

**strikis **Gracias!... Me alegra mucho que te guste :3 ... Cuídate mucho y gracias por comentar,, Saludos! :D

**DULCECITO311 **¡Hooola! :D Jajajaja,, ¡te lo dije! Es realmente antigua la adorable canción esa :3 ... Oooh, es todo un dilema, ¿verdad?... Me gusta eso de los dilemas xD ... ésta semana termino el primer ciclo por lo que espero tener tiempo suficiente para desenredar otro lío pendiente que tengo en el otro fic :P ... Oh, vaya.. te lo agradezco, es un lindo comentario el que le haces a alguien que pasa al menos ocho horas de su día, durante seis días a la semana encerrada en una oficina :'( ... aaaww, esa frase si que gustó, ¿quién lo diría? Elegí bien la canción y los fragmentos a usar xD ... Los Hyuga,, jejeje,, bueeno, fue ahí medio incestuoso, pero a la final no .-. ... Siii,, que emoción, esperar a ver qué harán Sasuke y Sakura al final :D ... Gracias por comentar, nos leemos pronto! ^w^

**Victoria SyS **Jajajaja,,, woow! pues si que es un gran avance, pareces tener un gran potencial así que seguro obtendrás pronto ese doctorado, un master, ¡todos los títulos existentes! xD ,,, jajaja,, Naruto, sorprendiéndonos con su inteligencia sobrehumana y bien disimulada xD ... Ooh, tu frase estilo Rock Lee y su sensei les llegará de seguro n.n ... Gracias por tu apoyo,,, Saludos! :3

**Ladyrose23 **Aaaww,, elegí bien esas frases, ¡me alegra que te gustaran! Ahora pensarás en Sasuke cada vez que oigas o leas lo de "niño de los ojos negros" e.e ... Si, sería triste que no terminaran juntos, pero sería realmente dramático... y el drama es bueno :D ... aunque no sería romántico,,,, y el romance es mejor u.u ... jajaja, Naruto,, no te confíes, los "dejó solos" pero se quedó observándolos desde la distancia ¬w¬ ... ¿En serio logras visualizarlo todo?... La verdad si trato de que se transmita hasta los suspiros de los personajes, pero sin duda influye mucho la imaginación de las lectoras y me alegra muchísimo que logres conectarte tanto con la historia como para entender y aceptar tan bien mi estilo de escritura :3 ... Aaww, eso de "no te vayas" fue totalmente dulce, sin decir mucho le dijo todo *.* ... Yo te agradezco a ti por leer y comentar :3 ... Cuídate mucho! :D

**Melisa xD **Hooola! :) ... Oooohh, es una profecía! xD ... naa, no tanto así pero eso de las horas si que es curioso, 11 y 11 O.O ... Jajajaj,,, esa encantadora y pequeña frase ha sido bastante significativa :D ... Si, Hinata es japonesa,, la casi incestuosa explicación fue éste capítulo... luego sabremos de manera breve la historia de Sakura y Gaara :3 ... Gracias por tu apoyo,,, saludos! n.n

**jan3siita **Me alegra que te gustara,,, espero que los demás capítulos también te hayan gustado :3 ... Gracias por comentar, cuídate mucho! :D

Gracias por su apoyo!... Espero que me dejen su comentario... nos leemos pronto! ^w^


	5. Chapter 5

Hola!... ¿Aún queda alguien por ahí? ...Espero que si u.u ... En serio lamento mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho... bueeno, no alcanzo a escribir los "mucho" suficientes para expresarles lo realmente avergonzada que estoy con ustedes por haber tardado tanto en actualizar TwT ... La buena noticia es que al fin terminé las primeras cuatro materias del semestre (see, tuve que cursar cuatro materias el primer ciclo y ésta semana empecé con las dos restantes xD) fue una horrible y agotadora semana pero al fin terminé el primer ciclo y podré descansar un poco más,,, y sobre todo dedicarme a escribir más :D

La parte buena es que la historia está acabando,, se suponía que sería un one-shot (claaro e.e) pero ya va por los cinco capítulos xD ... Me disculpo de antemano por lo que leerán a continuación, sé que probablemente algunas se hicieron una mínima expectativa de lo que en éste capítulo vendría, pero lastimosamente repito lo que he dicho desde el principio: no sé escribir lemon! :'( ... he tratado, les aseguro que sí... pero queda taaaan rosa xD ,,, Estuve ocupada y tarde respondí el comentario de la autora que me ofreció su ayuda, hace dos días le respondí pero hasta ahora no ha vuelto a dar señales de vida y mi beta ya me haló las orejas por tardar dos días más cuando el capítulo está ya listo u.u

Aún así espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado (aunque sea un poco)... En máximo un par de días más subiré el siguiente y pese a mi terrible atraso (aunque justificado e.e) ojalá me alegren el día con sus comentarios, son ellos quienes me hacen sonreír durante mi jornada laboral xD ... (así es, a escondidas abro mi correo para leer cualquier notificación de fb o ff que llegue... o simplemente "chateo" desde allí mediante correos,, la desesperación me ha llevado a eso u.u)... Perdón por la larga nota pero quise explicarles el motivo de mi ausencia D: ... Gracias por leer! Y comentar e.e

* * *

**Cap. 5**

Por segunda vez y con la misma chica, Sasuke estaba rompiendo su propia regla; y ahí estaba en su departamento con la pelirrosa, preguntándose de qué manera se las había arreglado esa gitana para adentrarse tanto en su vida hasta tal punto de tratarla distinto a cualquier otra mujer; permitiéndole adentrarse cada vez más en su mente e instalarse en lo más profundo de su corazón.

- ¿Y esto? – preguntó la oji jade señalando un libro apoyado sobre la mesita de centro de la sala – no me imagino a tu amigo leyendo todo un libro.

- Tampoco yo – respondió el azabache en burla – y de hecho no hay razón para imaginarlo, sencillamente porque Naruto no leería un libro ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

- Entonces es tuyo – dijo la pelirrosa luego de soltar una pequeña carcajada ante el comentario del azabache, para luego girarse y verlo a los ojos fijamente.

- ¿Por qué no me haz querido responder? – inquirió el azabache arqueando una ceja, durante todo el trayecto al departamento Sasuke estuvo tratando de que Sakura le contara algo acerca de ella, por lo menos que le dijera por qué había estado triste durante ese día, pero la gitana esquivaba la conversación cambiando de tema rápidamente.

- Son ideas tuyas – exclamó la pelirrosa desinteresadamente, sabiendo a lo que se refería Sasuke – no sé por qué aseguras que estoy triste, no es como si me conocieras tanto como para saberlo.

El azabache la veía fijamente a los ojos, a pesar de que la gitana tenía razón y él no la conocía de mucho tiempo, la conexión especial que había entre ellos hacía que fuera imposible mentirse mutuamente, había tratado con ella lo suficiente como para saber leer sus emociones; algo en la impecable mirada jade de la pelirrosa era incapaz de ocultar sus sentimientos a los ojos de Sasuke, el pelinegro podía ver claramente la fragilidad del alma Sakura como si de una hermosa muñeca de cristal se tratara… una hermosa muñeca de cristal que se escondía en una dura coraza para proteger su corazón.

Sakura era realmente especial, y Sasuke no necesitaba haberla conocido de hacía años para darse cuenta de ello; contrario a muchas personas a quienes creía conocer y con los años resultaba que eran totalmente opuestos a lo que pensaba, la pelirrosa era una mujer genuina, sincera y directa, había demostrado ser tan frágil y delicada como la más bella flor de cerezo, pero con la suficiente fuerza y entereza para amar, con la fiereza que caracterizaba a su apasionado corazón gitano.

- Hmp – murmuró el pelinegro con el ceño levemente fruncido.

- Ya te he dicho que no me mires así – dijo tiernamente la pelirrosa, acercándose al azabache – lo último que quiero es que te enojes conmigo.

"_Niño de los ojos negros, no me mires _así" recordó el pelinegro las palabras que la gitana le había dicho el otro día; el tono casi suplicante que usó la oji jade cuando le dijo que no soportaría que él se enojara con ella logró sorprender al azabache; y la gitana se maldijo internamente al darse cuenta de que dijo algo que se suponía que no debía revelarle a Sasuke. Si bien era cierto que Sakura no quería que él se molestara con ella, jamás fue su intención decírselo al azabache, había estado esforzándose demasiado por no ceder ante sus impulsos que le gritaban que volviera a besar al Uchiha y se quedara con él para siempre… pero eso no era posible, la feria pronto se iría; y con la feria, también ella se iría.

- Creo que no podría enojarme contigo jamás – confesó en voz baja el pelinegro, logrando que sus palabras calaran hasta los huesos de la pelirrosa, quien se estremeció ante lo dicho por Sasuke.

- ¿Jamás? – inquirió la pelirrosa parándose frente al azabache.

- Jamás – respondió firmemente el azabache, agachándose un poco para rozar sus labios con los de la pelirrosa; ambos cerraron los ojos ante el contacto y se abrazaron con ternura.

Sakura se dejó guiar por Sasuke, avanzando sin soltarse ni separarse hasta que llegaron a la habitación del azabache; de una patada el pelinegro cerró la puerta luego de que entraron; y llevó con cuidado a la pelirrosa hasta su cama, depositándola delicadamente en las suaves sábanas de color azul oscuro.

- Sabes que una noche de amor no va a cambiar mi destino, ¿verdad, Sasuke? – preguntó la pelirrosa consciente de lo que estaba a punto de suceder entre ambos y separándose levemente del azabache para mirarlo a los ojos.

El azabache no le respondió nada, Sakura se estremeció al ver su profunda y oscura mirada sobre ella, la observaba con tanta adoración que tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no gritarle lo mucho que lo había llegado a amar en esos pocos días.

Sasuke sonrió de lado con arrogancia al ver el sonrojo que se había formado en las mejillas de la pelirrosa; y antes de poder decir algo, la gitana lo atrajo a ella por el cuello y volvió a besarlo con pasión; Sasuke correspondió de inmediato ante el gesto, y solamente la luna, con sus rayos de color como la plata dibujando la silueta de los dos amantes, fue muda testigo de lo que entre ellos pasó esa noche.

Era de madrugada ya, el reloj en la pequeña mesa de noche marcaba las tres de la mañana y en medio de un silencio tan infinito como el oscuro cielo que se divisaba por la ventana del cuarto de Sasuke, apenas iluminado por el tenue brillo de la luna que se colaba entre las cortinas; se encontraba Sakura recostada sobre el pecho del azabache, sintiendo los fuertes latidos del corazón de él contra su sien, mientras se estremecía levemente ante las suaves caricias que el pelinegro hacía en su espalda.

- ¿Extrañabas estar en Japón? – preguntó el azabache, rompiendo el silencio.

- La última vez que la feria de gitanos vino a Tokio fue hace cuatro años – respondió la pelirrosa luego de dar un suspiro.

- No – exclamó el pelinegro jugando con un mechón rosa de la gitana, aspirando su dulce aroma a cerezos – me refiero a vivir aquí como cuando eras pequeña.

Sakura levantó el rostro para ver al pelinegro con un brillo de picardía reflejado en sus ojos jade.

- ¿Crees que después de lo que pasó vas a poder engañarme fácilmente para que te diga cosas sobre mí? – preguntó la oji jade arqueando una ceja y sonriendo divertida.

- Sólo preguntaba – expresó el azabache encogiéndose de hombros y adoptando un semblante de falsa pero dulce inocencia que hizo sonreír a la pelirrosa.

- Bueno – dijo la pelirrosa acomodándose entre los brazos del pelinegro quien la abrazó protectoramente – la verdad no recuerdo mucho de lo que era mi vida antes de llegar con los gitanos.

- Eras muy pequeña – comentó el pelinegro viendo divertido que la pelirrosa lo miraba de reojo con gesto desconfiado.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Estoy adivinando – exclamó el azabache con una arrogante sonrisa, en verdad lo dijo porque recordaba lo poco que Hinata le había dicho pero no podía delatarla ante la pelirrosa y darle chance de que se arrepintiera y no le contara nada más – mejor continúa.

- Vivía en una pequeña granja – dijo la gitana haciendo vanamente un gran esfuerzo mental por recordar el rostro de sus padres – mis padres nos mantenían con el trabajo que hacían en el campo, pero cuando quisieron sacarnos a la fuerza de nuestras tierras ellos se opusieron… murieron protegiéndonos a Gaara y a mí, mamá le dijo que se escondiera conmigo mientras ella iba a ayudar a papá, pero nunca los volvimos a ver con vida.

Sasuke se sintió culpable al haber obligado a la pelirrosa a recordar ese triste episodio de su vida, aunque ahora entendía por qué ella prefería dejar ese pasado atrás y ser feliz ahora como gitana, recorriendo el mundo y conociendo personas y lugares diferentes… ella evitaba establecerse en un sitio determinado y crear vínculos con alguien por temor a que volvieran a herir su corazón al arrancarle a sus seres queridos de nuevo, tal y como había sucedido con sus padres.

- No te preocupes – exclamó la pelirrosa viendo con ternura al pelinegro que se había quedado perdido en sus pensamientos con gesto preocupado en su rostro – por suerte yo estaba muy pequeña y no recuerdo nada de eso, si sé lo que pasó es porque Gaara me lo contó.

- ¿Gaara? – preguntó el pelinegro confundido.

- Mi hermano – explicó la pelirrosa – a menos que prefieras seguir llamándolo "mi novio pelirrojo".

Sasuke rodó los ojos ante la burlona expresión de la oji jade, sin embargo ella luego lo miró con gesto consternado y eso le hizo sentir al azabache una extraña opresión en el pecho… la expresión que tenía ella ahora le causaba un mal presentimiento, por suerte él no creía en esas cosas.

- Sasuke – lo llamó la pelirrosa con tristeza en su voz – hoy es el último día de la feria en Tokio.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó atónito el pelinegro abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos, definitivamente Sakura podía ser demasiado directa a veces y ahora él empezaba a creer en sus corazonadas, lastimosamente eso no era para nada bueno ahora.

- Quería decírtelo antes pero… – dijo nerviosamente la oji jade, su mirada se encontró de frente con los ojos de Sasuke.

- ¿Te irás? – preguntó el azabache con voz profunda y mirada penetrante, mientras en su interior conservaba la esperanza de que ella le dijera que estaba cansada de su vida actual y quería volver a radicarse en Tokio… se autocompadecía a sí mismo por ser tan patético como para esperar esa respuesta por parte de Sakura, pero a esas alturas su cordura y su razón eran más que nulas ante la oji jade.

La pelirrosa se incorporó hasta quedar sentada en la cama y clavó su mirada en sus propias manos, incapaz de seguir viendo los ojos del azabache, aún cuando la oscuridad de la noche sólo los dejaba verse parcialmente.

- Por supuesto… yo te dije que…

- No me importa lo que me hayas dicho – interrumpió el azabache con voz fría – me importa lo que me digas ahora.

- ¿Crees que algo haya cambiado? – inquirió la oji jade con tono indiferente, girando su rostro para ver los ojos de Sasuke que parecían aún más negros que antes – te dije antes que una noche de amor no iba a cambiar para nada las cosas, mi destino sigue siendo el mismo; recorreré el mundo como una gitana.

El azabache estaba confundido, miraba con el ceño fruncido a la gitana mientras su cerebro se debatía entre creer las palabras que ella parecía decir con tanta seguridad, o confiar en sus ojos que más bien parecían decirle a gritos que no creyera lo que le decía, que sólo trataba de engañarse a sí misma y de paso a él.

- Ya veo – dijo finalmente el azabache con un tono distante, luego de dar un leve suspiro con cansancio – si es lo que deseas, no soy quien para interponerme entre tú y tus sueños; te dije que jamás me enojaría contigo y sería egoísta de mi parte el querer juzgarte por ello.

Sakura sintió su corazón detenerse en su pecho, se suponía que debía estar feliz al saber que Sasuke no quería obligarla a quedarse, pero por alguna razón le dolía que él se mostrara tan indiferente ante la situación. Probablemente lo había malinterpretado todo y la única que tontamente había entregado el corazón esa noche había sido ella.

- Supongo que es mejor que me vaya – susurró tristemente la gitana, haciendo ademán para levantarse de la cama.

- No – dijo rápidamente el azabache, tomándola de una muñeca para no dejarla irse – aún faltan unas horas para que amanezca, no te vayas aún.

Un sentimiento de calidez en el pecho de la pelirrosa hizo que las lágrimas se acumularan en sus ojos, agradecía estar en medio de la oscuridad porque lo último que necesitaba era mostrar más debilidad ante Sasuke; con una sonrisa asintió débilmente con la cabeza y permitió que el azabache la abrazara con dulzura mientras ambos se fundían en un tierno beso para luego entregarse a un plácido sueño.

...

...

El sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose hizo que Sakura se sobresaltara, los rayos del sol golpearon sus ojos y la obligaron a cerrar los párpados dolorosamente; parpadeó un par de veces y enfocó la vista en el reloj de la mesa de noche: seis y treinta… lo mejor era irse antes de que Sasuke despertara y le hiciera más difícil su partida, lo único que rogaba ahora era que el azabache no se apareciera por la feria durante esa, la última noche de la feria en la ciudad.

Sin hacer ruido, la pelirrosa se levantó y se vistió, con el corazón golpeando dolorosamente contra su pecho y una nube de pensamientos y recuerdos de la noche anterior turbándole la mente, Sakura le dio una última mirada al azabache que dormía plácidamente; se veía tan tranquilo y guapo con un gesto apacible en el rostro, que a la oji jade le resultó más difícil dejarlo de lo que creyó en un principio. Salió de la habitación cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta tras de sí, y cuando estaba a punto de salir definitivamente del departamento su mirada se desvió al libro que había sobre la mesa de la sala, Sasuke le dijo que lo había estado tratando de leer para aprovechar el tiempo libre de sus vacaciones pero que era poco lo que había logrado avanzar.

La gitana sintió curiosidad, después de todo la noche anterior ni siquiera había visto el título del libro, se acercó a la mesa y tomó el grueso libro de pasta dura color café, lo abrió y deslizó las páginas rápidamente, haciendo que un papel doblado y guardado entre las hojas se cayera al suelo.

Bufó de mala gana y se agachó para recogerlo, no tenía idea de la página exacta donde estaba antes y ahora sólo esperaba que el azabache no la estuviera usando para saber qué tan avanzada estaba su lectura, ya que si así era, ahora por culpa suya él no sabría dónde había quedado.

Una vez más su curiosidad pudo más y desdobló el papel antes de guardarlo, observó la fina caligrafía con que estaba escrito y recorrió con la mirada las líneas que Sasuke había impreso allí con su propio puño y letra:

"_No sé cómo encontrar la forma de sacarla de mi mente, ella simplemente se resiste a salir de mis pensamientos y de mi corazón. No sé cómo decirle que me muero por ella, aunque probablemente me tilde de loco porque no llevamos mucho de conocernos, aún así cuando la veo, no importa cuánto haya practicado antes, porque las palabras se atoran en mi garganta y al final nunca salen… supongo que es porque esas cosas del romanticismo nunca se me han dado y tal vez nunca se me den._

_Quisiera poder expresarle tantas cosas, tantos sentimientos, tantos pensamientos… lograr arrancarle mil suspiros con mis palabras, ¿pero a quién quiero engañar? Yo no soy un poeta, prefiero ser directo y dos palabras son más que suficientes para decirle lo que por ella siento, pues a la larga tanta palabrería no debe confundirse con sentimientos, sólo quisiera que a ella le bastara con esas dos palabras: te amo…_"

Sakura sintió su corazón oprimirse en su pecho, quiso engañarse a sí misma diciéndose que el azabache no había escrito eso pensando en ella, pero entre las demás frases escritas, en medio de borrones y tachones lograban distinguirse la palabra "gitana"; otras cuantas frases más que hacían alusión a sus hechizantes ojos jade y su precioso cabello rosa; probablemente habría leído también su nombre en esas líneas sino fuera porque Sasuke recién se había enterado de su nombre… la gitana se preguntó cómo se vería su nombre escrito por el pelinegro, cuántos y cuáles sentimientos serían los que él tendría al plasmar en el papel su nombre…

Con el mundo dándole vueltas alrededor y un nudo en la garganta, la pelirrosa tomó un lápiz que había en un estante cercano con varios libros e implementos de estudio y trazó unas letras en el papel, en el reverso de la hoja donde el azabache había escrito sus pensamientos, mientras las lágrimas empañaban sus ojos y nublaban su visión.

...

...

El sonido de su celular sonando lo hicieron despertarse de mala gana, Sasuke alargó la mano para alcanzar el teléfono que siempre dejaba en su mesa de noche pero no lo encontró; abrió sus ojos y aún desorientado logró ver su ropa esparcida en el suelo, despertó de golpe recobrando del todo su conciencia y recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior, de hecho sólo había dormido hacía unas cuantas horas por haber estado desvelándose recorriendo por completo el cuerpo de…

- Sakura – llamó en un susurro el azabache a la gitana de ojos jade, sin embargo se sintió confundido al no ver ni rastro de que ella hubiese estado con él ahí; llegó a pensar que lo había soñado todo, que su mente le había jugado una mala pasada.

Con la decepción reflejada en su rostro, se tumbó de nuevo sobre su almohada, aspirando el dulce aroma de la pelirrosa en ella… ¡un momento! ¿el aroma de la gitana? Por supuesto que lo era, reconocería esa dulce fragancia que emanaba de ella donde fuera. Entonces no lo había soñado, ella sí había estado ahí con él, cada imagen que por su cabeza pasaba ahora si había sucedido en realidad.

Sasuke se levantó de su cama con la esperanza de encontrar a Sakura en la cocina o en alguna otra parte del departamento, sin embargo no estaba por ningún lado; probablemente se fue cuando él aún dormía, quizás ella lo había descubierto y ahora sabía sus sentimientos hacia ella, ahora sabía con total certeza que él se había enamorado de ella y prefirió irse de una vez. Si ese era el caso, el azabache agradecía que la gitana se hubiese marchado y le ahorrara la vergüenza y la humillación del rechazo en persona.

Y pensar que durante la noche anterior el azabache había creído ver en sus ojos y en sus gestos que ella correspondía a sus sentimientos… ¡que estúpido podía llegar a ser alguien cuando estaba enamorado! Al parecer cuando ella dijo que nada, ni siquiera una noche de amor, lograría cambiar su destino, hablaba en serio.

- Hmp – bufó molesto el pelinegro al escuchar de nuevo el timbre de su celular, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era hablar con alguien; miró en la pantalla del teléfono el nombre de quien llamaba y contestó de mala gana – ¿qué quieres, dobe?

- ¡Teme! – saludó el rubio preocupado del otro lado de la línea – por lo que veo tengo razón, cuando llegué anoche y te escuché con Sakura-chan creí que los dos estarían juntos al fin; no soy tonto y sé que la quieres… y pensé que también ella a ti, pero ahora que la veo en la feria y que todos los gitanos están empacando, de inmediato supe que algo malo había pasado.

- ¿Están empacando? – preguntó el azabache confundido – pero se supone que hoy estarían por última vez en Tokio, creí que la feria estaría abierta por hoy.

- Así era – explicó el oji azul – hoy salí temprano del departamento para no molestarlos, estuve hasta tarde con Hinata-chan y con Neji; fuimos a la mansión Hyuga y Hiashi-sama se alegró de ver de nuevo a su hija, estaba muy arrepentido por todo, si no lo hubiera visto yo mismo jamás lo creería.

- ¿Hinata también se irá? – inquirió el pelinegro, la oji perla había mencionado que se quedaría con la pelirrosa, así que si ella se quedaba probablemente también lo haría Sakura; más su esperanza se apagó de inmediato al obter una triste respuesta afirmativa por parte de su amigo – lo siento Naruto.

- Creo que la mala suerte es de ambos, teme – dijo el rubio tratando de sonar bromista, pero ambos amigos se sintieron deprimidos, después de todo Naruto se llevaba bien con Hinata y había llegado a preocuparse mucho por su bienestar, ahora que ella se iba sentía como si perdiera algo muy querido para él; el rubio dio un triste suspiro – te veré en un rato.

Sasuke colgó el teléfono y se sentó en el sofá de mala gana, suspiró molesto y apretó los puños con impotencia; ¿qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? ¿seguir adelante y fingir que nunca conoció a la pelirrosa?

¡Imposible! Si antes no la podía sacar de su cabeza ahora menos, lo atormentaban los recuerdos de la noche anterior y hacía unas cuantas horas cuando pudo materializar sus más profundos deseos desde que la vió por primera vez en esa feria; podía recordar la suavidad de su piel y el olor exquisito que de ella emanaba, aún le ardían deliciosamente las heridas en su espalda en el lugar justo donde Sakura enterró sus uñas mientras juntos lograban tocar el cielo con las manos.

El pelinegro apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas y escondió su rostro entre sus manos en un gesto desesperado por borrar del todo a la gitana de su cabeza, esa absurda obsesión se estaba volviendo ya en un sentimiento doloroso que amenazaba con no abandonarlo nunca. Fue entonces cuando levantó su vista al libro sobre la mesita frente a él, en los momentos cuando el pelinegro quería desconectarse de la realidad, la lectura siempre había sido la única capaz de hacerlo olvidar por un instante de sus problemas… sí, definitivamente eso haría.

Alargó su mano y alcanzó el libro, trató de recordar la última página que había leído pero no logró saber cuál era; ¡el papelito! Había olvidado el trozo de papel donde había escrito desde hacía un par de días cuando la lectura no lograba llenarlo por completo, ahora que hacía memoria, había guardado ese papel en la página exacta donde había dejado su lectura suspendida. Abrió el libro para recorrer las páginas hasta que halló lo que buscaba, sin embargo había algo extraño, el papel estaba todo garabateado y hasta donde él recordaba no había llenado la hoja por ambas caras; además, esa no era su letra.

¡Esperen! ¿No es su letra? Si no lograba reconocer esa caligrafía, ¿entonces quién había escrito en un papel del cual sólo él tenía conocimiento de su existencia? Si Naruto se había atrevido a revisar sus cosas no iba a vivir para contarlo. Sasuke desdobló la hoja y con el ceño fruncido revisó lo que había escrito:

"_Perdón es algo que se queda corto para expresar lo mucho que lamento el daño que he llegado a causarte por mi silencio, pero muchas veces un corazón lastimado por heridas del pasado teme abrirse de nuevo por miedo a recibir más daño en el presente… si no te he dicho lo que siento es porque tuve miedo de darme cuenta lo mucho que pude llegar a amarte en tan poco tiempo, sé que no te esperabas esto y de hecho yo tampoco; tal vez ambos somos unos locos por decir algo así a pesar de no conocernos bien, así que sé que si no te he pedido que te quedes, tampoco puedo aspirar a que me esperes; sólo sé que para expresar lo que sentimos bastaron nuestros besos, un sentimiento del que fuimos testigos anoche la luna, las estrellas… tú y yo_"

Sasuke releyó un par de veces más lo que la pelirrosa escribió: "_un corazón lastimado_" entonces él si tenía razón al pensar que Sakura temía salir herida de nuevo… su corazón, si tan sólo él hubiese tenido la elocuencia para decirle que cuidaría de ella y su corazón como el tesoro más preciado que pudiera tener jamás… ese mismo corazón que sintió palpitar junto a él cuando su rostro estuvo cerca al pecho de la oji jade, podía recordar los rápidos latidos del corazón de Sakura golpear contra su delicado, dulce y suave pecho, el azabache había besado el lugar exacto donde se sentían los latidos del corazón de la pelirrosa en un intento por darle a entender lo mucho que la amaba y la entrega absoluta que estaba ofreciéndole en ese momento y para siempre; y él sabía que ella había querido expresarle lo mismo con cada gesto y movimiento de su cuerpo.

Ahora lo tenía claro, no podía dejarla ir; al menos no sin antes hablar con ella por última vez y decirle por lo menos esas dos palabras que nunca le había dicho antes, pero que ya desde su interior ansiaba decirle de una vez por todas.

* * *

Hola de nuevo! :D ... Puees, me siento un poco más tranquila luego de haber roto sus ilusiones de un lemon desde el principio xD... naa, les juro que he intentado escribir uno pero no se me da ni poquito u.u ... Como ya hice la nota inicial muy larga, respondí los comentarios anteriores en un PM para no alargar más ésto :P

Ah, pero antes... olvidé mencionarles que sí, para ser honesta, he derramado demasiada miel en éste fic, les ofrezco disculpas (see, aún más xD) pero es que la música que he escuchado no me ayuda mucho a rebajarle al romanticismo ¬¬U ... el punto es que para éste capítulo me basé en un par de canciones más :/ ... una es "Querido Tommy" y la otra es "Corazón Remendado", ambas de Tommy Torres... ya que no me robé el crédito de Tommy ahora sí me despido por ahora, espero que me dejen sus lindos comentarios ^^ ...

Cuídense mucho! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Hola de nuevo!... Bieeen, dije que actualizaría pronto el otro capítulo y aquí está :D

Como dije anteriormente, la historia ya está acabando; tanto así que: ¡penúltimo capítulo! See, así sin anestesia les digo la noticia xD

Me alegra que hayan sido tan comprensivas conmigo :3 ... les agradezco sus comentarios, su apoyo y el que hayan seguido leyendo mi fic n.n

Sé que me comentaron sobre la pureza de las mujeres gitanas, pero a la hora de escribir el fic me vi en un dilema: por un lado estaba ese aspecto cierto sobre la virginidad de las gitanas hasta el matrimonio, pero por otro lado estaban las canciones, entre ellas la que me inspiró de cierto modo a escribir el fic, donde se ve algo un poco diferente sobre ese tema e.e ... en última estancia tuve que optar por seguir por la idea original que cruzó por mi mente cuando escuché la canción y cuando pensé en los gitanos... ¡perdón por no preservar la pureza de Saku! TwT ... pero aquí verán que si investigué tal como me lo dijeron, vi programas y elegí algo que pensé me sería útil para el fic... ^w^

Al final responderé sus comentarios como es costumbre, cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto! ^w^

* * *

**Cap. 6**

¿Desde cuándo recorrer dos simples calles de distancia resultaba tan eterno? Sasuke recorría todo el trayecto sin siquiera fijarse en las personas a quienes accidentalmente empujaba con su cuerpo en un intento desesperado por llegar pronto al lote donde estaba la feria gitana.

Una sensación de que había olvidado algo importante no lo abandonaba desde que salió de su departamento, por más que se preguntaba a sí mismo qué podía ser más importante que encontrar a la gitana, ese extraño sentimiento seguía persistentemente atormentándolo, logrando que su angustia se acrecentara.

- No te entiendo Sakura – decía con el ceño fruncido un pelirrojo junto a la gitana.

- Eso es porque eres un tonto – dijo con burla la pelirrosa, esbozando una triste y amarga sonrisa que hizo suspirar con preocupación al pelirrojo.

- Sabes que hablo en serio hermanita – exclamó seriamente Gaara, viendo a la pelirrosa empacar las cosas de la feria con una sonrisa que él sabía perfectamente que era falsa – de haber sabido que terminarías así, jamás habría permitido que te involucraras tanto con ese chico.

- No sé de lo que hablas Gaara – protestó en tono serio la oji jade, doblando unas preciosas telas de llamativos colores sin mirar a su hermano.

- ¡Deja eso ya! No trates de engañarme, no a mí, Sakura – espetó molesto el pelirrojo, haciendo que la pelirrosa se girara a él con ojos abiertos como platos, Gaara dio un suspiro antes de proseguir y le habló dulcemente a la pelirrosa – por todo lo que me haz dicho éstos días, por la forma como hablas de ese tipo… Sakura, te conozco bien; nunca antes habías tenido esa confianza con ningún otro hombre.

- ¿Y tú? – preguntó sonriendo inocentemente la oji jade, ante lo cual el pelirrojo dio una leve risita para luego acariciarle con ternura la cabeza.

- Yo no cuento, soy tu hermano mayor; pero nuestra relación ha sido tan estrecha como para compartir nuestras cosas con total confianza – dijo el pelirrojo viendo fijamente a la pelirrosa – no creas que me hace muy feliz el que te acerques tanto a ese sujeto, no después de las palizas que he debido repartir incluso entre nuestros compañeros en la feria… pero desde que él llegó pude notar que cuando lo viste se encendió en ti un brillo especial que sólo podía apreciarse cuando estás cerca de él.

- Pero… Gaara

- Sakura – interrumpió el pelirrojo las protestas de su hermana menor – después de lo que me dijiste que sucedió anoche entre ustedes, francamente creo que estoy loco al tratar de hacerte entrar en razón en lugar de ir a romperle la cara a ese pedazo de…

- ¡Gaara! – exclamó la pelirrosa asustada, haciendo que su hermano soltara una carcajada que llamó la atención de algunos gitanos cerca a ellos – no sé ni por qué te conté eso.

- Porque me quieres – dijo el pelirrojo burlón, encogiéndose de hombros – y no puedes ocultarme nada.

Sakura rodó los ojos y dio un suspiro, su hermano a pesar de ser el mayor, podía llegar a ser tan inmaduro como un niño pequeño; aún así lo que él dijo era cierto, nunca antes el pelirrojo había permitido que alguien se le acercara más de la cuenta a su hermanita menor, por eso él era el encargado de coordinar todo lo relacionado con el espectáculo del baile donde la pelirrosa era una de las bailarinas principales, todo para estar cerca y atento por si algún tipo osaba sobrepasarse con su linda hermana.

La noche en la que Sasuke defendió a la pelirrosa de ese hombre, Gaara había estado ocupado resolviendo una pelea que se había presentado entre algunos de los asistentes a la feria, sino hubiese sido por Hinata que le avisó que Sakura estaba en problemas, probablemente su hermanita habría pasado un muy mal rato; por suerte ese pelinegro había llegado y la había defendido, Gaara quiso sacarlo de la feria porque no le gustó para nada la forma como miraba a la pelirrosa, tan insistentemente que supo que ella podría salir herida si se dejaba llevar por el azabache, pero Sakura le pidió que lo dejara, incluso se ofreció a llevarlo por la feria.

Gaara no estuvo del todo convencido pero prefirió dejar que la pelirrosa viviera una experiencia diferente en Tokio, ella sabía que ellos dos eran japoneses y que no habían nacido gitanos como la mayoría de los de la feria, pero aún así los habían aceptado y supuso que la oji jade sentía curiosidad por saber sobre la cultura y la forma de vida que llevaban los demás japoneses.

En sólo ese par de días, Sakura se había logrado apegar y acostumbrarse tanto a la presencia del azabache que Gaara empezó a temer lo peor, aún así le gustaba tanto ver a la pelirrosa tan feliz que no se atrevió a prohibirle que siguiera viéndose con Sasuke, ni tampoco le lanzó ninguna advertencia a él; probablemente la pelirrosa se habría enojado si así fuera y se sentiría devastado si la relación cercana que tiene con su hermana se viera afectada por algo que todos sabían que duraría mientras la feria estuviera en Tokio.

Sin embargo ese día la oji jade había llegado con semblante triste a la feria, el pelirrojo por poco tiene un ataque cardiaco cuando Sakura le relató lo que había pasado entre ella y el azabache la noche anterior, pero prefirió apoyarla en lugar de juzgarla y de inmediato habló con los demás gitanos para adelantar su partida de Japón tal y como Sakura se lo pidió.

- ¿Estás decepcionado de mí por lo que hice? – preguntó inquieta la pelirrosa, después de todo ella pudo notar el gran impacto que causó en Gaara la noticia de lo que Sasuke y ella estuvieron haciendo.

- No seas tonta – respondió sonriente el pelirrojo, lanzándole a la oji jade al rostro el trapo sucio con el que había estado limpiando parte de la estructura metálica del escenario – no podría decepcionarme de ti por estar enamorada.

La actitud asesina que tenía la pelirrosa luego de descubrir lo que le había arrojado su hermano, desapareció por completo ante las palabras que él había pronunciado con tanta calma.

- ¿Ena…mo…rada? – repitió con la voz entrecortada la gitana.

- O eres más boba de lo que creí, o sigues tratando de engañarme – dijo el pelirrojo viendo con los ojos entrecerrados a la pelirrosa.

- Claro que no – exclamó la oji jade haciendo un puchero.

- Te diré algo interesante sobre nuestra cultura, me refiero a la japonesa – dijo sonriente Gaara mientras se limpiaba las manos con el mismo trapo que le había lanzado a la oji jade – aquí serías conocida como "Sakura no baka"

- ¿En serio? – preguntó curiosa la pelirrosa, haciendo memoria de las lecciones de japonés que había recibido de Gaara y de Hinata – si mal no recuerdo…. baka significa…

Sakura cambió su pose pensativa por una de total enojo al recordar el significado de la palabra, ¡Gaara la estaba insultando y estaba conteniendo una carcajada por ello! Sin duda el golpe que la pelirrosa le dio a su hermano con una de las llaves inglesas que usaban los gitanos para armar y desarmar las estructuras de la feria, le iba a dejar una marca y un chichón en la cabeza.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? – exclamó el pelirrojo sobándose el lugar donde la pelirrosa le había atinado el golpe, más decidió girar su vista hacia otro lado para no ver la actitud burlona de Sakura que se reía a más no poder.

- Todo listo, ¡nos vamos! – anunció la potente voz de uno de los gitanos de unos cuarenta años de edad.

...

...

Cuando Sasuke llegó a la esquina desde donde se veía la feria, uno de los últimos camiones estaba arrancando para seguir a los demás vehículos que ya se perdían en la distancia.

Había llegado tarde…

Las nubes grises cubrieron el inmenso cielo para oscurecer la mañana, tiñendo de negro la triste escena donde el azabache contemplaba a los gitanos marcharse a lo lejos, viendo en su mente la imagen de la gitana pelirrosa alejarse para siempre de él; un relámpago seguido de un trueno lejano hicieron eco en la cabeza del azabache, mientras pequeñas gotas empezaban a mojar su rostro, reemplazando las lágrimas que Sasuke se negaba a dejar salir.

Sakura observaba la lluvia chocar contra la ventana, mientras una voz masculina a su lado volvía a repetir lo mismo:

- No contesta.

- Todo estará bien Sakura-chan – habló dulcemente la oji perla, sentándose junto a su amiga mientras le acariciaba un hombro.

- Te afectó regresar a Japón, Hinata – dijo con una triste sonrisa la pelirrosa – recién llegaste a la feria hablabas así, pero hacía mucho que no usabas varias expresiones japonesas.

- Tendrás que acostumbrarte – sonrió comprensivamente Hinata – es una suerte que tu hermano te siguiera enseñando el idioma luego de que se unieron a la feria.

- Supongo que sí – corroboró la pelirrosa sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, dio un largo suspiro y luego susurró – Gaara.

Sasuke permaneció estático por unos minutos más, parecía no percatarse aún de la fuerte lluvia sobre él, en cuestión de minutos un torrencial aguacero se había desatado y él seguía de pie como si esperara que la feria de gitanos diera la vuelta y regresara. Soltó un bufido cuando se dio cuenta de que no era así y dio la vuelta hacia el parque, no tenía ganas de volver a su departamento por ahora y ya estaba empapado así que no le importaba mojarse un poco más.

Se sentó en una banca y levantó la mirada hacia el cielo gris que se alzaba sobre él, un triste suspiro escapó de sus labios dejando escuchar en un susurro el nombre de Sakura, apretó con fuerza los puños y ocultó su rostro entre ambas manos, mientras un tibio líquido cristalino se escurría entre sus dedos mezclándose con la fría lluvia que aún caía sobre él. El ruido de su celular lo hizo desesperarse más, hacía un buen rato ya que estaba sonando y Sasuke se preguntaba si la persona que lo llamaba tan insistentemente no se había dado cuenta de que él no tenía ni la más mínima intención de hablar con nadie.

Mientras tanto en la enorme caravana de gitanos, Gaara mantenía un semblante de preocupación en su rostro, empañando su limpia mirada aguamarina con un tinte de ansiedad.

- ¡Gaara! – llamó por cuarta vez un gitano, zarandeando levemente al pelirrojo para llamar al fin su atención – estás muy distraído, ¿te pasa algo? ¿estás así por la feria de novias?

La feria de novias, ¡ese era justo el problema! Los gitanos tienen una tradición donde se reúnen las familias y grupos extranjeros de gitanos en una fiesta para llevar a cabo una especie de compraventa de novias, con el fin de preservar la estirpe gitana y que no se mezcle con otras razas; la negociación es realizada comúnmente por los padres de las jóvenes, en el caso de Sakura, debía ser el pelirrojo quien se encargara del asunto, pero la pelirrosa había logrado evitar desde los catorce años el ser "comprada" por algún pretendiente gracias a la intervención de Gaara, él había dicho que su hermanita en realidad no era de estirpe gitana así que no debía participar del festival, pero ahora los jefes gitanos se habían impuesto y estipularon que si la oji jade quería seguir viviendo como gitana, debía cumplir con las tradiciones de su gente.

- Sabes que si Sakura no participa ésta vez deberá irse – dijo con voz solemne el gitano golpeando suavemente el hombro del pelirrojo en señal de apoyo.

- Lo sé – respondió tristemente el pelirrojo agachando la mirada, odiaba el hecho de obligar a su hermanita a casarse con un desconocido, y más aún luego de recibir dinero a cambio como si de un objeto recién vendido se tratara; aunque por otro lado Gaara tampoco se sentía capaz de dejar ir a Sakura, lejos de la feria donde creció y en especial lejos de él, ¿quién la cuidaría? La pelirrosa era muy testaruda y preferiría mil veces marcharse sola antes de verse atada a un gitano extraño que pagara por ella, pero Gaara se sentiría destrozado al verse separado de su adorada hermana menor y saberla solitaria por el mundo sin nadie que la quiera, la proteja y la acompañe.

Gaara observó a lo lejos el cielo gris de Tokio, sin duda estaba lloviendo a cántaros y un día tan triste como ese era sin duda la señal de que hasta el cielo se compadecía y acompañaba en su tristeza a los dos hermanos gitanos y al azabache que al fin se había levantado del banco del parque para dirigirse a su departamento a buscar ropa seca.

Sasuke dio un portazo al cerrar la puerta tras de sí al entrar en su casa, le resultaba patético el hecho de ver cada rincón y pensar en que hacía sólo unas horas la pelirrosa había estado en ese lugar, dejando su aroma y su esencia impregnada en cada esquina; ¿hasta qué punto había logrado esa gitana entrar en su mente y su corazón?

Era ridículo que en sólo unos días se haya podido apegar tanto a una mujer, empezando por el hecho de que antes de que llegara esa feria él no quería salir con ninguna chica ni mucho menos tener una relación estable; y ahora estaba ahí, deseando ver a la oji jade y escuchar su dulce voz mientras la apegaba a su cuerpo para sentir su fragancia… el azabache no estaba muy seguro de que sus vacaciones fueran a ser muy gratas, tanto tiempo libre para deprimirse no sonaba muy placentero; de seguro tendría que conformarse con los planes de Naruto para poder distraerse.

- ¿Naruto? – exclamó en voz baja el pelinegro, ahora que lo pensaba, el rubio no estaba por ninguna parte y se le hacía raro que no estuviera armando escándalo por ahí; su vista se desvió hasta ir a dar a la contestadora automática, la máquina indicaba unos cuantos mensajes nuevos y en ese momento Sasuke prefería escuchar los mensajes que torturarse con el agobiante silencio.

La voz mecánica de la máquina se escuchó anunciar la cantidad total de mensajes nuevos, seguido del pitido que indicaba el inicio del primer mensaje:

- ¿Hola? ¿Sasuke, estás ahí? – se escuchó la voz del rubio a través de la máquina contestadora – por favor responde si estás ahí, te escuchabas mal cuando hablamos hace rato pero no creí que desaparecerías de la faz de la tierra… responde por favor.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y le lanzó una mirada fulminante a la contestadora, como si a través de ella pudiera transmitirle el gesto a Naruto; ¿cómo se atrevía a decir algo así? Ni que se estuviera escondiendo o algo así; de nuevo la contestadora anunció el siguiente mensaje y la voz de Naruto volvió a escucharse:

- En serio teme, ¿dónde estás? No contestas tu celular ni respondes en casa – el pelinegro rodó los ojos, de nuevo el rubio se comportaba y sonaba como una madre preocupada y regañona – tengo algo importante que decirte, ¡pero debes responder! Llámame o envía un mensaje cuando escuches alguno de los tantos que te he dejado a ti.

¿Los tantos? ¿Pues que acaso todos los mensajes eran de Naruto? Sasuke escuchó uno a uno los mensajes en la contestadora y un tic nervioso asomó en su ceja izquierda; ¡absolutamente todos los mensajes eran de Naruto! ¿Que ese dobe no tenía nada mejor que hacer? Aunque mencionaba algo importante que quería decirle, pero probablemente era algo tonto que poco o nada le importaría al pelinegro.

Cuando terminó de sonar la contestadora el azabache se encaminó a su habitación, la ropa mojada se sentía fría en su piel y ansiaba un poco de calor corporal y quizás un chocolate caliente; se quitó la camisa y abrió su clóset para buscar algo cómodo, sacó una toalla para secarse y al quitarse el pantalón su celular rodó por el bolsillo y cayó al suelo junto con su billetera y otras cosas más que tenía guardadas.

- Naruto – murmuró con voz tétrica mientras veía con los ojos entrecerrados la pantalla de su teléfono móvil y una pequeña venita palpitaba en su sien; suspiró molesto al ver que casi todas las llamadas perdidas eran del oji azul, además de unos cuantos mensajes de texto… de seguro los mensajes que tenía en su buzón de voz eran también de ese dobe.

Con impaciencia arrojó el celular sobre la cama y terminó de secarse y cambiarse de ropa para luego ir a la cocina a tomar algo caliente, se sentó en el sofá mientras veía por la ventana que la lluvia se había reducido a una llovizna que pronto cesaría. El timbre del teléfono lo sacó de sus lúgubres pensamientos y miró con fastidio el auricular, esperando a que se callara de una vez.

La contestadora atendió y dio lugar a que la persona que llamaba dejara un mensaje, pronto la voz de Naruto volvió a oírse a través de la máquina.

- Sasuke, en serio ya me preocupaste, ¿dónde estás teme? – habló el oji azul con voz angustiada – realmente estoy empezando a pensar que no estás en casa y que tal vez cometiste una locura, si es así yo…

- Cállate Naruto – se oyó la voz de Neji en el fondo – deja de decir estupideces, Uchiha no haría algo así y tu actitud no ayuda.

- Pero Neji – se quejó el rubio, mientras el azabache pensaba que jamás ninguna de las mujeres con las que había salido le habían resultado tan molestas y pegajosas como lo estaba haciendo ahora Naruto con tantas llamadas – el teme es muy cabeza hueca y en un arrebato puede que…

- ¡Eres tan molesto! – rugió el castaño mientras se escuchaba ahora la voz ahogada del rubio que pedía que el Hyuga lo soltara; al parecer, y por lo que Sasuke pudo deducir, Naruto había agotado de nuevo la paciencia de Neji y ahora el castaño lo estaba estrangulando.

- Neji nii-san, déjalo – se escuchó una débil y tímida voz femenina que Sasuke no supo reconocer, además, que el azabache recuerde Neji no tiene hermanas así que no tenía ni idea de quien era esa mujer – por favor, basta.

- Estoy cansado de que esté así – se escuchó la voz del castaño mientras Sasuke se preguntaba cuánto más tardaría la contestadora para cortar al fin esa llamada – más le vale que pague la factura telefónica porque no quiero ni imaginarme lo costosa que llegará.

- Por favor nii-san – volvió a sonar la tierna voz de la mujer de hacía unos segundos – yo le ayudaré a Naruto-kun a pagar la factura.

- Aaaww, eres tan linda Hinata-chan – exclamó el rubio.

- ¿Hinata? – dijo atónito el azabache, hizo memoria rápidamente y su mente le confirmó que ese es el nombre de la gitana amiga de la pelirrosa; con una agilidad casi sobrehumana el pelinegro se abalanzó hacia el teléfono y levantó el auricular – Naruto, Neji, ¿están ahí?

Sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta, el tiempo del mensaje había llegado al límite y la contestadora cortó la llamada; Sasuke se quedó inmóvil con el teléfono en la mano escuchando el sonido del tono; ¿acaso estaba imaginando cosas? ¿o por qué esa gitana llamada Hinata estaba en casa de Neji? Se suponía que toda la feria se había ido ya.

Con la escasa llovizna que caía y el cielo gris empezando a dejar ver los rayos del sol naciente luego de una feroz tormenta, el azabache salió a toda prisa de su departamento rumbo a la mansión Hyuga.

* * *

:D ... ¡Hola!... Dentro de poco subiré el capítulo final,,, y cuando digo dentro de poco no me refiero a minutos ni horas, así que no exageren xD ...

En fin,,, ¡a las respuestas! Gracias de nuevo por sus lindos comentarios :3 ... Por favor dejen más! xD ... Ok, sólo si quieren u.u

**Victoria SyS **D: ,,, ¿cómo sangre?... ok, no sé escribir lemon pero eso no significa que mi mente no sea retorcida, acaso te refieres a sangre en el sentido de... e.e ... Aah, ya estoy divagando xD ... Aaaww, como lo siento u.u ... perdona por ser un total asco a la hora de escribir lemon,, sencillamente no insistí porque me desquitaba con mi pobre teclado como si él tuviera la culpa de no escribir las palabras correctas :( .. "mentes chambrosas" jaja, reí con eso... me alegra que te haya gustado pese a mi falta de imaginación para "aquello"... Gracias por todo tu apoyo, cuídate mucho! ^w^

**Melisa xD **Holaa!... Aaw, ¿en serio te gustó?... Yo que me estaba preocupando por la parte que pensé era la más importante :3 ... me alegra que después de todo el capítulo me haya salido bien, ¡gracias! :D ... Jajajaja,, que bueno que el argumento de mi historia haya sido del agrado de ustedes entonces, tus palabras significan mucho para mí *.* ... Gracias por comentar, nos leemos en la próxima! :D

**Ladyrose23 ***-* ... Oh, la frase!... A mí también me encantó y fue lo que me motivó a escribir a Sakura como gitana y que en algún momento le dijera esas palabras :3 ... Si, pobre Naruto.. pobre Sasuke,, pobre Sakura... ¡pobres todos! Están sufriendo pero sabemos que al final valdrá la pena :D ... Aaw, gracias.. aprecio tu comprensión :3 .. Tus palabras me alegra mucho, significa que lo que escribo es bueno después de todo :'D ... Gracias por todo tu apoyo,,, saludos! :3

**DULCECITO311 **Hola!... Si, no te preocupes,,, el estudio es lo más importante y lo bueno es que por mi salud mental podré descansar un poco más al ver dos materias solamente... Jajajaja,,, que sabes que sí,,, ok, tal vez me he vuelto predecible al parecer D: ... Exacto!... Ambos se aman pero locamente pensaban que no, en su mundo pensaban que eran el único que estaba entregándole su corazón al otro, ¡pero no! :3 ... Son tan adorables y torpes a la vez xD ... Gracias por tu apoyo!... En serio me alegra que ya te sientas mejor (see, estoy actualizando ésto luego de leer lo de tu accidente en fb :P)... Cuídate mucho, ojalá te recuperes... Nos leemos pronto! n.n

Gracias por leer!... ^w^


	7. Chapter 7

Hola!... Ttss,, ¿quién diría que dos materias podrían mantenerme tan alejada de ff? TwT ... Pero bueeno, aquí les traigo el capítulo final de éste fic... ¡espero que les guste!... Gracias por todo su apoyo hasta aquí, ustedes hicieron de éste "one-shot" lo que es hasta ahora xD ... ay, no me juzguen... hacer un one-shot es difícil, admiro a quienes pueden resumir en un solo capítulo historias tan fascinantes como algunas que he leído *.* ...

Agradezco también sus comentarios en el anterior capítulo, las respuestas en las notas finales :3 ... Nos leemos pronto! (ya me entenderán) ^w^

* * *

**Cap. 7**

- ¿Creen que debamos ir a buscarlo? – preguntó inquieto el oji azul viendo a sus amigos.

- Pero… yo pienso… tal vez sería mejor quedarnos – respondió tímidamente la oji perla mirando de reojo a Naruto que tenía su atención puesta en ella – por si Sasuke-kun viene.

- Es cierto – convino el castaño – le haz dejado cientos de mensajes diciéndole que aquí estamos esperándolo, así que lo más lógico es que nos quedemos aquí hasta que Uchiha llegue.

- Iré a preparar un poco de té – intervino una dulce voz femenina mientras los demás presentes suspiraron con cansancio y se sentaban de nuevo en los sillones de la sala.

Mientras tanto la feria de gitanos estaba bastante alejada ya de Tokio, decenas de hombres, mujeres y niños avanzaban hacia el gran evento que les esperaba, donde se reunirían con otros centenares de gitanos más; un pelirrojo permanecía pensativo cuando alguien llegó a su lado de repente, logrando sobresaltarlo.

- ¿Dónde están? – preguntó en tono molesto un robusto hombre de edad madura, tez morena tostada ya por el sol y calada por algunas arrugas producto de la edad y el estilo de vida nómada al que se había sometido desde siempre.

- Kavi – exclamó el pelirrojo luego de dar un respingo por la impresión – no sé de que hablas – añadió con indiferencia retirando su vista del hombre que le hablaba para mirar hacia el horizonte con nostalgia.

- No juegues conmigo Gaara – habló el gitano con voz áspera – no he visto a tu hermana por ningún lado, sabes que por más que trates de esconderla ésta vez no…

- Ya lo sé – interrumpió el pelirrojo lanzándole una gélida mirada a Kavi – pero no estoy dispuesto a permitir que Sakura haga parte de algo así, no la venderé en una feria como si de cualquier objeto se tratara, ¿no lo entiendes, Kavi? ¡Es mi hermanita!

- ¿Y qué con eso? – rebatió el gitano con aire desafiante – dos de mis hijas participaron ya en ese evento y encontraron un buen marido cuando apenas tenían catorce y quince años.

- ¡No me importa! – gritó Gaara ya exasperado, ¿que acaso nadie entendía que él jamás vendería a su hermana? Amaba a su pequeña pelirrosa más que a nada en el mundo, era lo único que tenía en la vida luego de perder a sus padres cuando aún eran unos niños y no estaba dispuesto a entregársela a cualquier desconocido que se presentara como el mejor postor.

- Niño insolente – exclamó Kavi indignado ante la actitud renuente del pelirrojo – deja de esconder a Sakura y a Hinata, después de todo cuando hayamos llegado no hay nada que puedas hacer.

- ¿Estás seguro? – inquirió Gaara con gesto triunfal, sonriendo arrogantemente mientras sus orbes aguamarina resplandecían con malicia.

Kavi permaneció inmóvil mientras veía al pelirrojo alejarse hacia donde estaban sus amigos, al parecer la edad y experiencia del gitano Kavi no era suficiente para comprender hasta dónde podía llegar el amor fraternal de Gaara por proteger a Sakura, y la tenacidad de la pelirrosa por no verse atada a cumplir una voluntad que no sea la suya; además claro, de lo que eran capaces ambos hermanos Haruno por proteger a sus seres queridos, y es que desde que la oji perla se les unió, se convirtió en una hermana más para ellos.

Gaara nunca abandonaría a los dos seres más importantes para él a su suerte, la única forma de que tanto Sakura como Hinata se separaran de su lado, sería estando completamente seguro de que ambas estarían a salvo y felices donde se encuentren; sin embargo el pelirrojo contaba con que el día de estar lejos nunca llegaría, pues le era prácticamente imposible convencerse de que hubiese alguien que las quisiera, cuidara de ellas y las protegiera tanto como él… pero confiaba en Sakura y en que su instinto nunca se equivocaba, su corazón había resultado un excelente consejero y en ésta ocasión le dictó a la pelirrosa un sendero que debía empezar a recorrer, por más que al principio se sintiera asustada; y había sido decisión de Hinata seguirla y encontrar también su propio camino.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – saludó sonriente uno de los gitanos cuando vió llegar a Gaara junto a ellos con semblante pensativo.

- Claro – respondió el pelirrojo fingiendo tranquilidad y obligándose a devolverle a su amigo una sonrisa forzada, dio un suspiro mientras en su mente se repetía con angustia y nostalgia el nombre de su hermana menor

...

...

Sasuke avanzaba por las calles de Tokio a toda velocidad, la mansión Hyuga quedaba a casi un kilómetro de distancia de su departamento y a pesar de considerarse un buen deportista, su condición actual le parecía lamentable; no sabía si era el hecho de poder hallar a Hinata para que le dijera algo sobre el paradero de la pelirrosa lo que hacía que su corazón estuviera a punto de estallar debido a sus fuertes y rápidos latidos, o a que se estaba enfermando por haberse quedado bajo la lluvia por tanto tiempo; sea lo que sea, se golpeó internamente por haber sido tan tonto como para no preferir usar su auto y llegar más rápido a la casa de Neji.

Su respiración se cortó unos segundos y el azabache sintió un nudo en su estómago mientras el corazón le daba un vuelco en el pecho, frente a él se alzaba al fin la imponente mansión Hyuga; le pareció una eternidad pero al fin lo había logrado, se acercó hasta la puerta principal y notó que sus manos empuñadas estaban temblando levemente: ¿sería emoción al verse tan cerca de saber algo de la gitana de ojos jades, o agotamiento total por el desgaste al que había sometido su cuerpo durante ese día? Respiró profundamente y apretó el timbre, escuchando la forma en que el sonido hacía eco en el interior de la enorme mansión.

- Joven Uchiha – saludó con voz neutra el mayordomo – Neji-sama lo ha estado esperando junto a sus visitas.

- ¿Visitas? – murmuró inaudiblemente el azabache, preguntándose si se refería a Naruto y a Hinata.

- Pase por favor – indicó cortésmente el empleado, dándole espacio al pelinegro para que pudiera entrar; el hombre guió a Sasuke hasta donde se encontraban los demás, anunciando luego su llegada ante ellos – Neji-sama, le informo que Sasuke-sama ha llegado.

Tres pares de ojos se clavaron en el mayordomo que después de hacer una leve reverencia, giró sobre sus talones y se marchó por donde había llegado, dejando a la vista la imagen de un pálido y agitado azabache que veía con expresión de desconsuelo a los presentes en la sala.

- ¡Teme! – exclamó el rubio levantándose del sillón como un resorte y corriendo hacia el pelinegro – por Kami, ¿qué te ha pasado?

- Hmp – murmuró el azabache con el ceño fruncido al sentirse zarandeado por el rubio quien lo mantenía sujeto por los hombros mientras lo veía con ojos de preocupación – déjame, ¿quieres?

- Estás pálido, tu cabello está mojado y tu rostro no me gusta para nada – se quejaba el oji azul mientras manoteaba con desesperación dándole un toque teatral a su retahíla.

- Ni a mi me gusta el tuyo – contraatacó el azabache con una mueca de disgusto – así que estamos a mano dobe.

- Y tus ojos – prosiguió el rubio, ignorando el comentario del azabache – se ven un poco irritados e hinchados… ¿acaso tú…?

- No he dormido muy bien – interrumpió el pelinegro caminando hacia donde estaban los primos Hyuga observando atónitos la conversación – y ya te he dicho que dejes de comportarte como mi madre.

- Es que me preocupas a veces – se defendió el rubio haciendo un puchero infantil, mientras la oji perla lo veía y le sonreía con dulzura.

- ¿Dónde estabas Uchiha? – preguntó el castaño con la mirada fija en el pelinegro – Naruto ya me tenía cansado dando vueltas como loco porque no contestabas.

- Estuve ocupado – respondió secamente el azabache tomando asiento.

- Claro que estaba desesperado – dijo el oji azul enérgicamente mientras se sentaba junto a la oji perla – tengo algo importante que decirte y tú no aparecías.

- ¿Sobre qué? – inquirió el Uchiha tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible.

- Sakura-chan – soltó Naruto logrando hacer que el azabache tragara saliva en espera de que continuara – ¿sabías que los gitanos se fueron a una rara reunión que celebran, donde pretenden vender a Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan y otras gitanas más, a unos tipos que quieren casarse con ellas?

- ¡¿Qué cosa?! – exclamó el azabache sorprendido, tanto por la noticia que le daba Naruto como por la tranquilidad con la que éste le decía tal cosa.

- Eres un impertinente Naruto – lo reprendió Neji con mirada severa.

- P-pero… Neji nii-san – intervino la oji perla mientras clavaba su mirada en el suelo – Naruto-kun ha explicado en esencia lo que es ese festival.

Naruto sonrió ante la defensa de Hinata y ella se sonrojó al notar la mirada y la sonrisa del rubio, Neji carraspeó la garganta al sentirse tenso con la escena; y Sasuke permanecía mudo ante la situación, de hecho estaba como ausente ya que su mente se encontraba lejos de ahí en ese momento… hasta que creyó imaginar que escuchaba una voz ya conocida.

- En un momento estará listo – dijo una voz femenina que se acercaba hacia la sala donde estaban, el azabache abrió los ojos como platos y esperó con toda la paciencia que pudo a que la dueña de la voz se hiciera presente – preparé una receta llamada berza jerezana, me la enseñó hace tiempo una gitana de…

Una vez más la mirada jade de Sakura se conectó con los oscuros orbes de Sasuke, causando una descarga eléctrica en sus cuerpos que recorrió toda su espina dorsal; la pelirrosa se quedó callada de inmediato al notar la presencia del azabache y sentir que ahora le faltaba el aire, era increíble aún el sentir el efecto que Sasuke lograba causar en ella.

- Sasuke-kun – susurró la oji jade con dificultad mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su pecho, como si intentara vanamente tranquilizar los fuertes latidos de su corazón desbocado.

La expresión de sorpresa del pelinegro fue aún mayor al escucharla llamarlo de ese modo, en esos días de haber compartido juntos ella nunca le había dicho de esa manera; de hecho Sasuke encontró molesto que le dijeran "Sasuke-kun" en muchas ocasiones… sin embargo escucharlo de los labios de la mujer que había logrado sacarle tantas emociones en tan poco tiempo, le producía una emoción que llenaba su cuerpo de una confortable calidez que le traía un sentimiento de felicidad… ¿felicidad? Parecía increíble, el azabache no creyó reconocer tal sentimiento, pero ahora se alegraba de poder hacerlo.

- Y lo importante que quería decirte es que Sakura-chan está aquí – exclamó el oji azul sonriente, como ajeno al mar de emociones y sentimientos que en ese momento se desencadenaba entre el azabache y la pelirrosa; el castaño le lanzó a Naruto una mirada incrédula mientras Hinata sonreía nerviosamente.

- Es evidente que ya se dio cuenta – dijo Neji con tono de obviedad.

- Iré a ver si ya está lista la berza – exclamó la oji perla mientras se ponía de pie – no queremos que se queme, ¿verdad? ¿vienen conmigo?

- Yo si voy – respondió rápidamente Naruto con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, la pelirrosa les había hablado sobre esa receta que aprendió de una gitana y el rubio se moría por probar la famosa berza jerezana.

- También yo – apoyó el castaño, más por saber que la intención de su prima era dejar solos al azabache y a la pelirrosa; contrario a Naruto que obviamente estaba más interesado en la comida.

Hinata salió de la sala siendo seguida de cerca por su primo y por Naruto, dándoles espacio a Sakura y a Sasuke para poder hablar; sin embargo el silencio en el que estaban había formado un ambiente tan tenso que apenas si podían sostener la mirada del otro.

- Sakura – dijo al fin el azabache para tratar de romper el hielo, en todo el tiempo que trató con la pelirrosa era la primera vez que se sentía tan nervioso que no sabía ni que decir – creí que te habías ido para siempre.

- ¿Para siempre? – repitió la pelirrosa en un susurro – tarde o temprano la feria habría vuelto, de seguro nos hubiésemos vuelto a ver – respondió fingiendo tranquilidad luego de dar un leve suspiro, aún sabiendo a lo que Sasuke se refería.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero – habló el azabache mirándola fijamente, con esos ojos negros que le hacían sentir a Sakura que le atravesaba el alma.

- Lo sé – respondió la pelirrosa con la mirada gacha, recordando a su pelirrojo hermano que en ese momento se encontraba a kilómetros de distancia – lamento haberme ido así, sin despedirme siquiera… pero te escribí una nota.

- La vi – repuso el pelinegro recordando la hoja de papel que estaba guardada en su libro, un sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas al caer en cuenta que si la pelirrosa había escrito en ese papel, seguramente ella leyó lo que él había escrito allí; "patético Uchiha" pensó el azabache al sentir remordimiento por el arranque de inspiración poética que tuvo en el momento en el que escribió todo eso.

- También yo vi lo que había escrito en esa hoja – exclamó tímidamente la pelirrosa mientras un ligero tono carmesí teñía sus suaves mejillas.

- Hmp – murmuró el azabache agachando la cabeza, haciendo que el fleco de su cabello cubriera parte de su rostro, impidiendo que Sakura notara el amplio sonrojo que tenía.

- Todo lo que escribiste estaba muy lindo – volvió a hablar la oji jade acercándose lentamente al sillón donde estaba sentado el Uchiha – aún así, tus versos no rimaban.

Sasuke levantó la mirada y se sobresaltó al ver a la gitana tan cerca a él, sonrió de lado al notar la burlona expresión de la pelirrosa que aún estaba sonrojada, haciéndola ver aún más hermosa y adorable a los ojos del azabache.

- ¿Quién dijo que mi intención era que rimara? – expresó también con burla el azabache, enarcando una ceja – odio ese tipo de poemas, limitan mucho la expresión con eso de que se deben buscar palabras específicas… yo prefiero algo más espontáneo que aunque no rime logre expresar exactamente lo que quiero.

- Presumido – dijo sonriente la pelirrosa viendo la pose despreocupada que había puesto el azabache mientras hablaba de sus dotes para la escritura.

- ¿Qué esperabas? – inquirió el pelinegro encogiéndose de hombros con aire de inocencia – no soy un poeta, de hecho es la primera vez que caigo tan bajo como para "escribir mis sentimientos", en ese momento lo vi menos patético que hablar sobre ello; aunque la idea era que no lo leyera nadie… jamás.

- Baka – exclamó la pelirrosa sentándose junto a Sasuke – no me parece nada patético, al contrario, me pareció más hermoso y romántico que cualquier poema de Kavi-san.

- ¿Kavi-san? – preguntó el pelinegro confundido.

- Es uno de los gitanos de la feria, creo que lo viste – respondió la oji jade mientras adquiría una pose pensativa – mencionaste que te sorprendía que entre los gitanos existieran poetas.

- ¿Es él? – exclamó Sasuke sin poder evitar la sorpresa, recordó con precisión ese enorme hombre de la feria cuya apariencia era realmente intimidante pero que demostró tener un alma tan noble e incluso herida como para lograr conmover con sus poemas a todos los que estaban escuchándolo esa noche. El pelinegro se dijo a sí mismo que era imposible que él alguna vez pudiera escribir algo parecido a lo que ese gitano llamado Kavi había recitado esa ocasión.

- Así es – respondió la pelirrosa sonriendo dulcemente – desde niña me he deleitado con los poemas de Kavi-san, ¡nació para eso! Por algo su nombre significa "casta de poeta".

- Ya veo – exclamó el pelinegro sin saber que más decir, estaba sin duda fascinado con todo ese tema, sin embargo había algo más de lo que él quería hablar – y si estás aquí, ¿qué hay de la feria?

Sakura dio un lago suspiro y clavó la mirada en el suelo, luego de unos segundos de silencio se decidió a responder.

- Entre los gitanos hay una tradición – dijo Sakura con dificultad.

- Si, Naruto me lo dijo – explicó el azabache, luego de decirle lo que el rubio le había relatado, la oji jade sonrió con un gesto tenso en su rostro; definitivamente Naruto no sabía lo que era decir las cosas con tacto.

- Pues verás – prosiguió la oji jade jugando nerviosamente con sus manos – Gaara ha logrado de alguna forma mantenernos alejadas durante años a Hinata y a mí de ese evento, pero éste año no teníamos escape: o participábamos o debíamos marcharnos.

Sasuke se tensó ante lo dicho por la pelirrosa, su corazón se estrujó ya que por un momento el azabache creyó que la gitana había vuelto por él; pero ahora veía que ella sólo estaba huyendo de la feria para conservar su tan proclamada libertad.

- Me di cuenta que no podía seguir así – volvió a hablar Sakura, levantando la vista para mirar a los ojos a Sasuke – hablar contigo me hizo dar cuenta de muchas cosas.

El azabache sólo veía a la oji jade con gesto interrogante, estaba tan confundido por las palabras de la pelirrosa que no sabía ni lo que debía pensar; estúpidos sentimientos, por eso se había negado a ellos durante tantos años, después de todo había escuchado que esa cosa llamada amor puede llegar a hacer actuar a las personas como verdaderos idiotas.

- Siempre creí que mi felicidad y mi libertad estaban en la feria – exclamó la pelirrosa luego de tomarse un momento para respirar profundamente – pero me di cuenta que ahora la feria se había convertido en una prisión para mí, la libertad que creí tener y que quise defender no está ligada a viajar por el mundo y ver muchas personas… comprendí que puedo ser libre en un solo lugar, si estoy con las personas que me importan, porque es allí donde hallaré la felicidad.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? – preguntó el azabache entrecerrando los ojos, sintió una mini descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo cuando la oji jade posó su suave y delicada mano sobre la suya.

- Que de nada me serviría haber continuado en la feria sabiendo que perdería mi libertad al condenarme a una vida vacía donde no estás tú, ahora sé que la única forma en la que me sentiré completa es si mi corazón está junto al tuyo – exclamó Sakura con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos jade brillando intensamente.

Sasuke parpadeó un par de veces con incredulidad, ¿acaso se habría enfermado y estaba alucinando todo? ¿o se trataba acaso de un cruel sueño del que despertaría más tarde? Sea lo que sea, sólo había una forma en la que podría asegurarse de que todo eso era real, se acercó con cuidado a la pelirrosa, deseando que no se desvaneciera como una ilusión.

- ¡Sakura-chan, teme! Se enfría la berza – exclamó enérgicamente el rubio entrando en la sala, logrando asustar a la pelirrosa y el azabache que se sonrojaron al verse sorprendidos; aún así Sasuke logró disimularlo al levantarse rápidamente y darle un golpe en la cabeza al rubio, confirmándose así mismo que no era ningún sueño, ni ninguna ilusión, después de todo el chichón que le había salido al oji azul en la cabeza era bastante real y a Naruto parecía haberle dolido mucho.

- No vuelvas a asustarme así dobe – rugió el Uchiha enojado, sintiendo luego la presión del cuerpo de la gitana contra el suyo: Sakura lo estaba abrazando desde atrás y daba la impresión de que parecía no querer separarse de él nunca, o asegurarse de que Sasuke no se iría de ella jamás – ¿Q-qué haces?

- Cerciorarme de que esto es real – respondió la pelirrosa con el rostro hundido en la espalda del azabache, Sasuke se reprendió mentalmente por haber titubeado, pero el sentir contra su cuerpo los acelerados latidos del corazón de Sakura lo hicieron alejarse de la realidad mientras se sentía flotar feliz en una nube – ¿te quedarás conmigo, verdad?

Sakura temió lo peor cuando el pelinegro la tomó de las manos para que lo soltara, la oji jade dejó caer sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y permaneció de pie con la mirada gacha, un nudo se formó en su garganta y se obligó a ser fuerte para no romper en llanto frente a Sasuke; ella sabía que no le podía exigir nada, después de todo ya lo había abandonado una vez y no lo culpaba si ahora no quería saber nada de ella.

- Toda la vida – dijo el azabache abrazando a la pelirrosa con la fuerza suficiente para transmitirle todo lo que sentía por ella, pero con la delicadeza necesaria para no hacerle daño.

- Sasuke-kun – susurró la oji jade con los ojos cristalizados, correspondiendo al abrazo del Uchiha – ¿perderías tu libertad por mí?

- ¿Perderla? – inquirió el pelinegro arqueando una ceja y separándose un poco para mirar a la gitana a los ojos – yo diría que más bien la compartiremos, nos encargaremos de vivirla juntos desde ahora.

- Juntos – repitió con una dulce sonrisa la pelirrosa, aferrándose al cuerpo de Sasuke y aspirando profundamente su fragancia, grabándola en su memoria para siempre; por su parte el pelinegro también se embriagó con el aroma a cerezos que desprendía Sakura, dejándose llevar por su dulzura y aceptando desde ya que era el único dulce que toleraría y del que jamás se cansaría.

- ¡Naruto-kun! – exclamó preocupada la oji perla al ver al rubio golpeado y en el suelo, se había preocupado al ver que Naruto no había vuelto, pues se ofreció a ir a buscar a Sasuke y a Sakura para comer todos juntos.

- Él está bien – dijo el azabache encogiéndose de hombros con actitud relajada – no te preocupes.

Luego de zarandearlo un poco y mencionarle la comida, Naruto despertó y bajó junto a Hinata al comedor donde Neji los esperaba; ya el castaño había invitado a todos sus amigos para que pasaran un rato juntos, luego de tanta insistencia del rubio, Neji terminó accediendo y los llamó a todos; mientras tanto Sakura y Sasuke sellaban el pacto de su amor con un apasionado beso, un amor que ambos creyeron imposible al verse involucrados un par de corazones indomables que se resistían a verse atados, negándose al desconocido mundo que les deparaba ese sentimiento llamado amor. Pero encontraron la felicidad y la libertad de vivir en la esencia de lo que es la existencia del fiero estilo de un verdadero: amor gitano.

**Fin.**

* * *

Buu! :D ... de nuevo yo para decirles que... sé que dije que éste era el capítulo final, pero se me hace tan triste que Sakura y Gaara no se vean más, ese final no me dejó con sabor a final... jajajaja,, ok, estoy dando tantas vueltas para decirles que escribí un epílogo... y en serio me gustaría que lo leyeran y me dieran también su opinión... aunque me gustaría preguntarles algo: cuando piensan en una pareja para Gaara, ¿quién se les ocurre? O.o ... No es que tenga algo que ver con mi fic, pff, ¡para nada! Es sólo una inquietud que me surgió así de la nada ¬w¬ ...

Ok, ok... ¡a las respuestas! :3

******DULCECITO311** Hola!... Woow, si que había pasado tiempo sin leernos aquella vez e.e ... ¡Genial! Espero que para éstas alturas ya te halles aún mejor ^^ ... Jajaja,, yo dije que sería rápida, mi objetivo era sorprenderlas... ¡objetivo logrado! xD ... aaaww,, un cachorrito triste bajo la lluvia... es la imagen más Sasuadorable que pudiste haber puesto en mi mente *w* (see, ahora invento palabras raras... tengo algo se sueño atrasado, así que le echaré la culpa a eso xD)... Oooh, tienes tu aire de Gai, esa frase no miente :3 ... jajajaja, los mensajes de Naruto, suerte que Neji no lo hizo nada D: ... aaw, Gaara jamás permitiría que vendan a su hermana :3 ... Gracias por tus comentarios!.. Nos leemos pronto, aquí o... en el lado oscuro ¬w¬ ... Saludos! :D

**Victoria SyS **Hola!... Oh, vaya... que gran imaginación tienes, incluso acabo de visualizar lo que describes y *¬* ,,, comprendo que debas limpiarte la nariz, tómate tu tiempo xD ... Oh, por Dios... creo que ya iniciaste mi trauma con tu explicación a medias... ¡ahora lo comprendo perfectamente!.. jajaja, y yo que me imaginaba que, bueno, me imaginaba algo parecido pero diferente .-. ... ok, dejémoslo así D: ... Jajajaja, que la compre,,, nuuu, Sasukito no necesita de eso para que Sakura se vaya con él e.e ... aaaaww, eres tan dulce.. no estoy segura de si es mejor que los otros, pero de corazón espero que te haya gustado éste capítulo también n.n ... aah! los ositos de goma,, olvidé comentarte sobre ellos en la respuesta pasada, esa fue otra imagen mental que dejó como *¬* ... suena verdaderamente tentador xD ... SxS en el manga, ¿cuándo Kishimoto se apiadará de nosotras y nos dará aunque sea un poquito de eso? :'( ... Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo! Cuídate mucho ^w^

**Ladyrose23 **Bueno, pues si quieres no te lo digo, pero dudo que haga mucha falta hacerlo ahora xD ... ay, pero que escena más triste acabas de evocar en mi sentimental mentecita u.u ... No, la idea inicial que tenía era escribir un one-shot.. pero me resulta increíblemente difícil el resumir todo en un sólo capítulo D: ... aunque aún queda el epílogo que les mencioné, supongo que después de todo quedaron aún más ideas en mi cabeza y quiero dejarlas todas aquí plasmadas ^^ ... ¡Que bien! Me alegra que lo tomes tan bien, la verdad luego de debatirlo en mi mente muchas veces, decidí seguir la voz que me decía que siguiera con la idea original; y lo que pensé al oír la canción fue que ésto sucedería e.e ... aaaw, gracias, yo te agradezco a ti por leer ésta historia y por apoyarme con tus comentarios, es genial encontrar lectoras que acepten de buena manera las locas ideas que pueden pasar por mi cabeza :3 ... Me alegra mucho leer eso, es bueno saber que puedo transmitir bien lo que quiero dar a entender en el fic :3 ... gracias a ti por tus comentarios, por tu comprensión con mi tardanza y espero que éste capítulo también te guste... Cuídate mucho! :D

**Melisa xD **Hooola!... Aaaww, ¡adoro el drama! Pero en éste caso siento nostalgia, es casi, casi la despedida y también me siento dramática u.u ... La escena de Sasuke bajo la lluvia, fue un tanto cliché pero adoro esas escenas donde el clima parecen compenetrarse con el estado emocional de las personas, incluso a mí varias veces me ha pasado! xD ... Jajajaj,, lo de Naruto, de seguro Sasuke no se esperaba que le diera el mensaje en ese momento e.e ... Aaaw, Gaara jamás permitiría que vendan a su adorada hermanita... jajaja,, woow, tienes madera de abogada o policía, esa forma de exigir respuestas al estilo de un interrogatorio policiaco es impresionante xD ... Aaaw, ¡gracias por tu apoyo!... See, aunque aún me queda ese epílogo que surgió después de éste capítulo :P ,, espero que lo leas!... Nos leemos pronto, cuídate! :3

**angeles **Hola!... Me alegra leerte por aquí :D ... que bueno que te haya gustado ésta historia, te agradezco tus comentarios y el apoyo que me haz dado no solo en ésta historia :3 ... Cuídate mucho! :D

¡Epílogo! ¡Epílogo!... ¿No? ¿Nadie me sigue? Ok u.u ... jajaja, ok, agradezco sus lecturas y espero que de verdad me respondan lo de Gaara y la pareja que le ven adecuada... ya saben, es sólo una duda que tengo y que en nada se relaciona al fic ¬w¬ ...

Gracias por leer!... ^w^


	8. Chapter 8

Hola!... Al fin, ¡al fin! les traigo el último capítulo (ahora si en serio el último xD) de éste fic... me arriesgaría a afirmar que me salió largo, como por tres o cuatro líneas :P

Espero que les guste y me den su opinión al respecto, les agradezco mucho sus lecturas, favoritos, comentarios y todo el apoyo que me brindaron a lo largo de ésta historia... ¡estoy tan nostálgica! Las despedidas me ponen triste TwT

Como las lágrimas invaden mis ojos xD ,, solamente diré por ahora: Gracias por leer!... ^w^

* * *

**Cap. 8: Epílogo**

_Dos años después…_

- Pero Sakura – protestó firmemente el azabache – ya te dije que no creo que eso sea lo más conveniente.

- ¡Oh, por favor Sasuke-kun! – exclamó la pelirrosa haciendo un infantil y tierno puchero – no sé por qué te preocupas tanto.

- Hmp – suspiró el Uchiha con molestia – y todavía lo preguntas; me preocupo porque en primer lugar, eres mi mujer, y en segundo lugar, estás embarazada. No permitiré que te pase nada malo ni a ti, ni a nuestro hijo.

- O hija – corrigió Sakura sonriendo ampliamente, en un intento por tranquilizar a Sasuke.

- O hija – repitió el pelinegro con una media sonrisa, acercándose a pasos lentos hacia la pelirrosa para besarla tiernamente en los labios mientras con una mano acariciaba el vientre apenas abultado de Sakura.

- ¿Entonces qué dices? – preguntó con una alegre sonrisa la oji jade, colgándose del cuello del azabache.

- ¿Acaso he dicho algo que te hiciera pensar que eso pasará? – inquirió el pelinegro enarcando una ceja, sosteniendo a la pelirrosa de la cintura para que ella no perdiera estabilidad, después de todo Sakura había tenido que ponerse en puntitas para alcanzar a abrazar a Sasuke por el cuello – ¿qué parte de "no viajarás sola" es la que no entendiste?

- Dijiste que no nos pondrías en peligro – exclamó la oji jade con tono triunfal, separándose un poco del pelinegro para poder verlo a los ojos – no mencionaste en ningún momento que no pod…

- Llevo dos días diciéndote que no – interrumpió el azabache mirando severamente a la pelirrosa – desde la primera vez que lo sugeriste te dije que no te dejaría viajar a ti sola.

- Pero Sasuke-kun, si no iré sola – habló alegremente la pelirrosa, soltando al azabache para sentarse en una silla gris junto al mesón de la cocina – ¡nuestro bebé viene conmigo!

- Sakura – murmuró tétricamente el Uchiha, caminando hacia donde estaba sentada la pelirrosa y viéndola con los ojos entrecerrados mientras una pequeña vena palpitaba en su sien demostrando el enojo que comenzaba a sentir.

- Está bien, está bien… no te enojes Sasuke-kun – dijo la oji jade sonriendo nerviosamente mientras agitaba sus manos frente a su rostro, aprovechando que el azabache se había acercado a ella para besarlo fugazmente en la mejilla.

- Eres una molestia – suspiró con resignación el pelinegro mientras la miraba con seriedad, atravesando el alma de la gitana y haciendo que Sakura se encogiera en su asiento, dolida por las palabras del azabache quien caminó hasta quedar detrás de la pelirrosa – por eso sigo preguntándome por qué jamás puedo enojarme contigo, supongo que simplemente eres MI molestia y así te amo.

- Entonces ven con nosotros Sasuke-kun – pidió la oji jade volviendo a sonreír feliz al sentir que Sasuke la abrazaba por la espalda, siempre se sentía protegida y segura entre los brazos del azabache y esa ocasión no era la excepción.

- Sabes que nada me haría más feliz que complacerte… como siempre – dijo el azabache, susurrando las dos últimas palabras para molestar a la oji jade mientras la soltaba para dirigirse hacia el refrigerador; ella lo volteó a mirar con expresión sorprendida, más luego sonrió burlonamente, después de todo lo que Sasuke decía era cierto, durante todo ese tiempo juntos el azabache no había hecho otra cosa más que amarla y complacerla en todo lo que la pelirrosa le pedía.

- Pero… – dijo la pelirrosa sabiendo que era lo que seguía en lo que el pelinegro le decía.

- Pero ahora eso no es posible, estoy…

- Ocupado con los trabajos y exámenes finales en la universidad – completó la frase la oji jade, imitando a su manera la voz grave del Uchiha, quien volteó a verla mientras arqueaba una ceja sonriendo con sorpresa ante la mala imitación de Sakura – tu graduación depende éste año de ello; ya lo sé.

- Me alegro – exclamó el azabache sonriéndole encantadoramente a la pelirrosa para luego sacar una jarra de jugo del refrigerador – ¿quieres comer algo?

- ¡Uh! Por favor, pásame el helado de sabor a chocolate que me compraste ayer – respondió emocionada la pelirrosa, con ese adorable e infantil brillo en sus ojos jade que tanto encantaba a Sasuke.

- Haber – suspiró el pelinegro luego de servir un poco de jugo en un vaso, para luego guardar de nuevo la jarra en el refrigerador y repasar los sabores de helado que ocupaban casi la mitad del espacio disponible en el electrodoméstico – tenemos fresa, vainilla, caramelo, cereza, dulce de leche, frutos rojos, tiramisú… algunas mezclas con chocolate pero no veo el que te compré ayer, creo que te acabaste el helado de chocolate.

Sasuke levantó la cabeza para mirar a Sakura sintiendo el frío del refrigerador llegarle hasta el cerebro por haber tenido que acercarse tanto al congelado interior a leer los sabores en cada bote, sin embargo se encontró con la triste mirada de la pelirrosa que hacía un puchero tan real que hasta lograba que su labio inferior temblara como el de una pequeña niña a punto de llorar.

- Pero… – dijo tristemente la oji jade mientras respiraba entrecortadamente, como si tratara de contener un gran llanto – ¿estás seguro de que no hay?

- Solamente chocolate no – respondió el azabache agachándose de nuevo para examinar los helados en el refrigerador; empezó a repetir algunos de los sabores que habían – pero hay de vainilla, fresa, incluso hay combinaciones con chocolate si prefieres, o también…

Sasuke se detuvo cuando de reojo alcanzó a ver a la pelirrosa agachar la mirada mientras se llevaba ambas manos al estómago, el azabache se alarmó y esperó lo peor: de seguro Sakura se sentía enferma y estaba tratando de hacerse la fuerte frente a él, ella siempre había sido una mujer independiente y odiaba preocuparlo innecesariamente. De un portazo el pelinegro cerró el refrigerador y corrió hacia la oji jade que permanecía en la misma posición.

- ¡Sakura! – llamó con voz preocupada el azabache – ¿te sientes bien?

- Queremos chocolate – respondió la pelirrosa débilmente, mientras levantaba la cabeza y veía a Sasuke con los ojos cristalizados.

La lluvia golpeaba fuertemente contra el cristal del auto que Sasuke iba manejando a gran velocidad en las casi desiertas calles de la ciudad, era fin de semana y el clima estaba perfecto para no salir de casa durante todo el día, sin embargo ahí estaba él, conduciendo para encontrar una heladería o un supermercado donde poder comprar el dichoso helado que Sakura y el bebé querían, ¿no era más fácil comer alguno de los que ya había? La pelirrosa iba apenas por su cuarto mes de embarazo y los extraños síntomas de su estado habían logrado hacer estragos en el aspecto físico del azabache que mantenía casi siempre unas ojeras que pronto podrían compararse con las de su hermano mayor.

Ahora que lo pensaba, la vida con Naruto era más sencilla, sólo debía preocuparse por su desorden y sus propias cosas y si el rubio lo molestaba de más con cualquier asunto sin importancia para él, simplemente lo sacaba de un golpe y podía descansar tranquilamente… sin embargo su vida era vacía antes de la llegada de esa gitana de cabellos rosas y no cambiaría una vida de sueño tranquilo por el sacrificio de estar sin su familia.

- _Familia_ – repitió mentalmente el pelinegro mientras observaba las gotas de lluvia resbalar por el parabrisas en espera de que el semáforo cambiara a luz verde para poder arrancar de nuevo.

A pesar de que Mikoto siempre procuró darle todo el amor que pudo y le brindó a Sasuke la mejor infancia que éste pudo vivir, el Uchiha menor siempre sintió la ausencia de su padre que permanecía casi todo el tiempo fuera de casa, ocupado con los asuntos del corporativo y dejándole a su pelinegra esposa casi toda la carga de llevar el hogar y criar a los dos hijos.

Definitivamente él nunca haría eso, cuidaría de Sakura y del bebé siempre, dándoles todo el tiempo que necesitaran y compartiría la educación y la responsabilidad de la crianza de su hijo con la pelirrosa, de ninguna manera el trabajo estaría por encima de su familia y aunque no tenía queja alguna respecto a la paternidad de Fugaku, Sasuke le agradecía el haberle mostrado los errores que ahora él como padre no cometería con su hijo.

- O hija – dijo para sí mismo el pelinegro mientras sonreía de lado, recordando las veces que la oji jade lo corregía cuando él hablaba del bebé como si fuera un niño y Sakura le reprendía dulcemente para que no olvidara la opción de que naciera una niña. Todo sería perfecto si tan solo la pelirrosa hubiera aceptado casarse con él cuando se lo propuso hace unos meses.

Luego de media hora de búsqueda, Sasuke encontró al fin una heladería abierta y compró unas cuantas raciones de helado de chocolate para la pelirrosa, a pesar de que ella le pedía en ocasiones de otro sabor, el azabache sabía que ese era el favorito de ella; a Sasuke le resultaba extraño el gusto que tenía Sakura por el dulce, él se empalagaba con el simple olor de tanto helado y postres mientras que la pelirrosa se deleitaba comiendo los pasteles y aumentando peligrosamente su nivel de azúcar.

Por suerte era colaboradora y también comía sano cuando Sasuke se lo ordenaba.

- ¡Lo conseguiste! – gritó feliz la oji jade saltando del sillón y abalanzándose sobre el azabache que recién entraba con el cargamento de helado.

Sasuke sonrió al ver a la pelirrosa feliz, a pesar de la vida de gitana que había llevado y la faceta dura que mostraba antes, seguía conservando la esencia de una niña inocente y tierna que desborda alegría y lo inunda de calidez y tranquilidad con su presencia. El azabache suspiró al recordar lo que había pensado en el camino a la heladería y el pensamiento de compartir el mayor tiempo posible con su familia; y es que aunque Sakura no fuera su esposa, ya era su mujer y estaba dispuesto a que eso no cambiara jamás.

- ¿Cuándo dijiste que era el viaje? – preguntó el pelinegro, sintiendo luego sobre él la mirada curiosa y sorprendida de la oji jade.

- E-en tres días – respondió ella incrédula.

- ¿Y por qué quieres ir ahí? – inquirió el azabache sentándose en el sofá junto a la pelirrosa, habían paseado juntos durante ese tiempo para conocer varios lugares; Sasuke se encargó de enseñarle el mundo que Sakura tanto quiso recorrer y ambos exploraron ciudades y países que ninguno había visitado antes. La pelirrosa era en esencia gitana y viajar era parte de su ser, sin embargo compartir eso junto a Sasuke le trajo sentimientos nuevos que embargaron de felicidad a la oji jade y le hicieron desear no separarse de él nunca más.

El pelinegro por su parte había descubierto la emoción de conocer lugares nuevos y dejarse llevar por las diferentes culturas, logrando abrir su mente al estilo de vida del que Sakura tanto hablaba.

Sakura agachó la mirada y el azabache la miró con intriga, con un tono apenas audible la pelirrosa pronunció el nombre de la persona que la motivaba a realizar el viaje.

- Gaara.

- ¿Tu hermano? – preguntó el pelinegro sin entender, se suponía que el pelirrojo había partido junto a la feria y en ese momento el paradero de los gitanos era un misterio incluso para Sakura – ¿qué tiene que ver él con todo esto?

- Otousan… y okaasan – dijo tristemente la pelirrosa, levantando su triste mirada jade hacia los penetrantes y negros ojos de Sasuke – cumplirán en tres días su veinteavo aniversario de fallecidos… Gaara me dijo que cuando okaasan estuvo en los templos de Kamakura, se maravilló con la naturaleza y las flores que allí vió; fue por eso que quiso llamar Sakura a su hija, si algún día tenía una.

Sakura sintió su corazón encogerse en su pecho mientras amargas lágrimas se desbordaban por sus ojos, pudo notar la culpabilidad que experimentaba el azabache y quiso tranquilizarlo con una sonrisa, sin embargo un nudo en el estómago de Sasuke le hizo sentir aún más culpa al ver la forzada y afligida sonrisa que la oji jade le brindaba; ¿por qué tenía ese maldito talento de hacerla entristecer con sus preguntas? No era la primera vez que le pasaba y el azabache quiso golpearse por no aprender aún la lección.

- Gaara y yo prometimos ir a Kamakura cuando se cumplieran veinte años de la muerte de nuestros padres – prosiguió la pelirrosa secando sus lágrimas con ambas manos – es por eso que para mí es importante hacer ese viaje, pero no quiero hacerlo si eso me trae problemas contigo Sasuke-kun.

- Solo traerá problemas si vas sola, cosa que no harás – habló finalmente el pelinegro, tomando por sorpresa a la oji jade al abrazarla fuertemente y sentarse más cerca de ella para apegarla a él, como si quisiera fundirse en uno solo con ella en ese abrazo – porque iremos juntos.

- Pero… ¿y tus estudios? – preguntó la pelirrosa con el corazón latiendo fuertemente en su pecho.

- Tengo un par de días antes del viaje para dejarlo todo listo – respondió el pelinegro separándose de la pelirrosa para sonreírle en un gesto arrogante – después de todo, ¿quién necesita dormir?

Sakura abrió sus ojos como platos al oírlo decir eso, ¿acaso él estaba dispuesto a desvelarse estudiando con tal de acompañarla en su viaje? Sintió su corazón golpear aún más fuerte contra su pecho mientras sus ojos se llenaban de nuevo de lágrimas, pero ésta vez de felicidad, definitivamente había tenido la fortuna de conocer y enamorarse del hombre más maravilloso de todos, el único que estaba dispuesto a poner en riesgo algo tan importante para él como su título universitario con tal de estar a su lado siempre.

- ¡Watashi wa Sasuke-kun anata wo aishiteru! – exclamó la pelirrosa lanzándose sobre el azabache para abrazarlo fuertemente mientras lágrimas de felicidad cubrían su terso rostro (N/A: ¡hola! Ahora interrumpo la historia también xD, perdón u.u es la primera vez que hago una nota de éste tipo pero es para aclarar que la expresión significaría "te amo Sasuke-kun" lo hice así para dar a entender el vínculo que ha formado Sakura con sus raíces japonesas luego de pasar años hablando de sí misma como una gitana solamente, si está mal escrita es culpa de mi beta ¬w¬ ... naa, mentira Mei-chan... aishiteru ¬3¬)

- Y yo a ti – respondió el azabache que gracias al impulso con el que la pelirrosa se lanzó sobre él, terminó recostado sobre el sofá con Sakura sobre él; con delicadeza el pelinegro secó algunas de las lágrimas de la pelirrosa y luego se fundieron en un beso, hasta que el Uchiha cayó en cuenta de algo – ¡el bebé!

- ¿Qué pasa con el bebé? – preguntó extrañada la oji jade cuando vió el rostro de preocupación del pelinegro que la levantó con cuidado y luego se levantó él, acariciando luego con cariño y mirada paternal el vientre de Sakura.

- Pudimos haberle hecho daño – respondió el azabache con un tono de tanta dulzura que logró extrañar a la pelirrosa – pudimos haber aplastado al niño.

Sakura sonrió con ternura al notar el dulce ensimismamiento en el que estaba ahora el azabache, sonriendo cariñosamente mientras acariciaba con delicadeza el vientre de la pelirrosa. En medio de todo la oji jade decidió no decirle lo exagerado que estaba siendo y disfrutar de la faceta sobreprotectora y paternal que estaba experimentando el Uchiha.

- O a la niña – se corrigió a sí mismo el pelinegro, compartiendo una sonrisa con la pelirrosa que pasó una de sus delicadas manos sobre el rostro del azabache.

_..._

_..._

_Tres días después…_

- Te dije que viajar en tren no era tan malo, Sasuke-kun – dijo sonriente la pelirrosa mientras contemplaba el serio semblante del azabache.

- Hmp – se limitó a responder el pelinegro.

- De haber conducido te habrías perdido del hermoso paisaje – siguió hablando la oji jade, ignorando la mala actitud de Sasuke – además el que no te guste viajar en tren solamente por evitar a las personas no es bueno.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos para mirar a la pelirrosa, sin embargo ella estaba tan feliz por el gesto que había tenido el azabache al acompañarla a ese viaje que decidió ignorar su mal genio y atribuirlo a las pocas horas de sueño que tuvo el pelinegro para poder dejar sus trabajos listos y sus estudios terminados para los exámenes que venían en la universidad.

- Ven, vamos a caminar y verás que con el aire fresco te sentirás mejor – exclamó la pelirrosa mientras se acercaba al pelinegro para tomar su mano y arrastrarlo por los senderos de Kamakura; Sasuke sólo rodó los ojos y luego de dar un suspiro se dejó llevar por Sakura.

Luego de un par de horas Sasuke estaba más que despierto, asombrándose de la belleza de esa ciudad que no había visitado nunca a pesar de estar tan cerca de Tokio; Sakura se maravillaba de la capacidad que tenía el azabache para escucharla e interesarse por todo lo que ella le decía sobre Kamakura, finalmente se cansaron y el sonido del estómago de la pelirrosa les indicó que era hora de que los tres comieran algo.

- No creo que sea seguro ir a la playa luego de comer, Sasuke-kun – dijo nerviosa la oji jade al no querer arruinar el buen ambiente que había entre el pelinegro y ella.

- Ni que te estuviera diciendo que entres a nadar – respondió sarcásticamente el azabache mientras esbozaba una sonrisa burlona, Sakura hizo un puchero y luego le mostró la lengua haciendo sonreír de nuevo al Uchiha – sólo quiero que veamos algo.

- ¿Qué cosa, Sasuke-kun? – inquirió la oji jade con curiosidad.

- Hmp – murmuró el pelinegro rodando los ojos y tomando la mano de la pelirrosa para halar suavemente de ella hacia la playa – cuando lleguemos ahí lo sabrás.

Caminaron tomados de la mano durante casi una hora hasta que al fin lograron divisar la playa, el recorrido había sido más rápido si no hubiera sido porque Sakura le pedía al azabache que se detuvieran a descansar por momentos, además de no aceptar la sugerencia de Sasuke de usar algún medio de transporte para llegar más rápido: "el ejercicio nos hará bien" era lo que la pelirrosa le respondía al pelinegro por el bebé y ella cada vez que Sasuke le repetía su idea de tomar un taxi o algo parecido.

- Ese… ese es el… – comenzó a decir la oji jade boquiabierta al contemplar lo que el pelinegro quería que vieran juntos.

- El monte Fuji – terminó la frase el azabache, sonriendo de lado al ver la expresión de sorpresa y alegría que tenía la pelirrosa; Sakura se llevó las manos al pecho con emoción y Sasuke la abrazó por la cintura.

- Sasuke-kun – susurró con lágrimas contenidas la pelirrosa, conmovida por el gesto que había tenido el azabache al recordar que ella tiempo atrás le mencionó que Gaara cuando eran pequeños, le relataba que sus padres al ser tan estrictos moral y espiritualmente, siempre le recalcaban al pequeño pelirrojo el "tomar como ejemplo el monte Fuji y ser tan alto como él", enseñanza que luego de la muerte de los señores Haruno, el pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina se había encargado de transmitirle a su pelirrosa hermana menor.

- ¿Lista para ir al templo? – preguntó suavemente el azabache luego de haberle dado a la oji jade unos minutos para contemplar el grandioso monte Fuji mientras se perdía en sus recuerdos de la niñez.

- Hai – respondió sonriente la pelirrosa, no era necesario que Sasuke mencionara a qué templo se refería, sin importar que Kamakura estuviese repleto de templos; ambos sabían que se refería al templo donde años atrás Gaara y Sakura prometieron visitar durante esa fecha tan especial.

Recorrieron el gigantesco templo admirando cada detalle de la arquitectura del lugar, cada estatua que vigilaba el paso de los visitantes y la exquisita naturaleza que ambientaba el místico templo; todo era una experiencia única que habría sido disfrutaba a plenitud por la oji jade si no fuera porque su mente estaba hecha un torbellino de pensamientos, sentimientos y recuerdos que se alternaban entre sus padres y su hermano.

En un momento Sakura se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que el azabache ya no estaba junto a ella, una enorme estatua del Buda de Kamakura se alzaba imponente y sereno frente a la asustada pelirrosa, quien giró su vista inmediatamente y alcanzó a divisar a lo lejos a su amado pelinegro, quien la observaba fijamente con una expresión que relajaba por completo las facciones de su rostro, logrando hacer sonrojar a la oji jade ante la vista de su atractivo novio... "_Niño de los ojos negros, no me mires así__"_; la pelirrosa sentía poder derretirse ante la profunda mirada de Sasuke, amaba ese efecto que sólo él podía causar sobre ella.

- ¿Sakura? – dijo una voz masculina a unos metros de la pelirrosa, haciendo que ella diera un leve respingo mientras su corazón latía con fuerza al reconocer al dueño de esa voz – ¿en verdad eres tú?

- ¡Nii-san! – exclamó Sakura con gran alegría, corriendo hasta donde estaba el pelirrojo aún perplejo ante la presencia de la pelirrosa.

- No puedo creer que en verdad estés aquí – respondió finalmente el pelirrojo, correspondiendo el abrazo de la pelirrosa luego de unos segundos de estar pasmado – espera, ¿cómo me dijiste?

- Nii-san – repitió la oji jade abrazando con más fuerza a su hermano mientras le daba un beso fugaz en la mejilla.

- Sakura-chan – murmuró Gaara con un extraño sentimiento de alegría y nostalgia al escuchar a la pelirrosa llamarlo de esa manera, luego de que ella se mostrara renuente en el pasado a aceptar su cultura que la ataba a un pasado doloroso que quería olvidar – ¿qué haces aquí?

- No hagas preguntas tontas Gaara – reprendió la oji jade frunciendo levemente el ceño y deshaciendo el abrazo para ver al pelirrojo a los ojos – fue esto lo que prometimos hacer hace años, ¿recuerdas?

- No sabía que tú lo recordaras – confesó el pelirrojo acariciando el rostro de su hermana, le parecía imposible que en dos años ella hubiese cambiado tanto; estaba aún más hermosa y sus ojos irradiaban felicidad. Definitivamente se sentía más tranquilo al ver que no se había equivocado al confiarle a ese chico llamado Sasuke, el tesoro más preciado que tenía: a Sakura.

- ¡Claro que lo recuerdo! – exclamó la oji jade sonrojada ante la cercanía de su hermano, no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora lo mucho que había extrañado la serenidad de sus ojos aguamarina y la tranquilidad que le transmitían sus caricias y el sonido de su voz; Sakura y Gaara siempre fueron muy unidos y ese reencuentro se los estaba recordando.

- Me alegra mucho verte de nuevo – dijo Gaara viendo a la oji jade y luego desviando su mirada hacia el azabache que permanecía alejado de ellos para darles privacidad – ¿ese tipo si te está tratando bien?

Sakura sonrió ante la actitud sobreprotectora de su hermano mayor que no había cambiado en ese tiempo, sin duda alguna él siempre se iba a preocupar por ella.

- Se llama Sasuke – respondió la pelirrosa enarcando una ceja – y siempre te estaré agradecida por haberme hecho entrar en razón para haberlo buscado.

Gaara esbozó una sonrisa amarga al recordar como dos años atrás fue él mismo quien habló con Sakura para que reaccionara y no se hiciera daño ella misma por no querer admitir sus sentimientos, verla tan destrozada y triste al tener que dejar a ese pelinegro que conoció en Tokio era algo que le rompía el corazón al pelirrojo, tanto así que decidió ser él quien le diera el empujón a Sakura para que hiciera lo correcto al estar con el hombre al que amaba, en lugar de arriesgarse a amarrar su destino a alguien con quien jamás sería feliz.

- Pues más le vale que no me haga arrepentir por haberte prácticamente lanzado a sus brazos – dijo el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos, en señal de estar experimentando un sentimiento de celos fraternales hacia su hermana y su novio – y debería empezar por no darte tanto de comer, es bueno que te alimentes bien pero creo que estás exagerando un poco.

- ¡Baka! – gritó la pelirrosa haciendo un puchero, mientras cubría protectoramente su vientre con ambas manos de la vista del pelirrojo que hacía una mueca de burla al ver el pequeño bulto en el estómago de Sakura – es normal que esté así, después de todo estoy embarazada.

Un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho de Gaara empezó a preocupar a la pelirrosa cuando vió que pasaban los segundos y el pelirrojo no reaccionaba; se había quedado como de piedra y luego lanzó una mirada asesina al azabache que se estremeció a lo lejos luego de sentir la fría y temible mirada aguamarina clavarse sobre él y atravesarlo como una daga.

- ¿Gaara-kun? – murmuró nerviosamente la oji jade cuando vió la gélida mirada de su hermano mayor sobre el azabache, mientras el pecho del gitano pelirrojo se movía de arriba a abajo rápidamente debido a su agitada respiración.

- ¿Escuché bien? – habló al fin el pelirrojo desviando su mirada hacia los ojos jades de Sakura, transmitiendo ésta vez nostalgia en sus ojos aguamarina – ¿estás…?

- Embarazada – confirmó la oji jade sonriendo dulcemente, completando la pregunta que el pelirrojo no se había atrevido a terminar – Sasuke-kun y yo estamos muy felices; y te aseguro que él me cuida más de lo necesario para garantizar nuestro bienestar, aún cuando el bebé y yo nos despertamos en medio de la noche y lo hacemos levantar sin importar que él deba trabajar o estudiar al día siguiente.

- ¿Ah, si? – sonrió sádicamente el pelirrojo al imaginarse al pobre azabache sufriendo los síntomas del estado de Sakura, al parecer eso explicaba las lamentables ojeras y la palidez que ahora le notaba al Uchiha. Una sensación de tranquilidad invadió a Gaara al confirmar una vez más que su pequeña hermana estaba más que bien junto al azabache.

- ¿Y qué ha sido de ti, nii-san? – preguntó la oji jade llamando la atención del pelirrojo.

- Yo… pues – respondió nerviosamente el gitano, sonrojándose levemente mientras evitaba la mirada inquisidora de la pelirrosa – ¡deja de verme así, ¿quieres?! Está bien, está bien, te lo diré… estoy comprometido con Matsuri.

- ¿En serio? – exclamó feliz la pelirrosa, ella sabía que su hermano había gustado desde hacía tiempo de esa chica y al parecer al fin su enorme orgullo le había permitido darse cuenta.

- Si – respondió en voz baja el pelirrojo – estaba esperando la oportunidad de volver a verte para poder casarme con ella, desde luego me gustaría que tú estés presente.

- Me alegro tanto por ti… y por ella – dijo la pelirrosa abrazando de nuevo a Gaara, el pelirrojo le hizo un seña con la cabeza al pelinegro para que se acercara.

- Te quiero Sakura, pero deberías ser menos efusiva – habló con burla el pelirrojo separándose de su hermana – no quiero terminar aplastando a tu hijo.

- O hija – dijeron en coro el azabache y la pelirrosa, Sakura se giró sorprendida al escuchar a Sasuke cerca y el Uchiha le sonrió con ternura; Gaara se limitó a rodar los ojos ante la escena, ¿acaso así se vería él con Matsuri? Esperaba con todo su corazón que no fuera así.

Luego de pasar un rato en el templo recordando a sus padres, Sakura y Gaara decidieron que habían cumplido su promesa y habían honrado en cierta forma la memoria de sus padres; ambos hermanos se despidieron de nuevo y luego de que el pelirrojo le dijera a la oji jade algo que el azabache no pudo escuchar, Gaara fue hacia Sasuke y se despidió con un amistoso y fuerte apretón de manos.

- _No quiero ni imaginarme lo que le hacía a los tipos que se acercaban indebidamente a Sakura_ – pensó el azabache sintiendo el fuerte agarre del pelirrojo en su mano mientras un escalofrío recorría su columna vertebral al notar un leve brillo de malicia en la mirada aguamarina del gitano; sin duda la idea le quedaba clara al azabache: cuidaría bien de Sakura y no la haría sufrir, o Gaara iría tras él para asegurarse de hacerlo pagar – _Ni que pensara hacerle daño o dejarla ir_ – pensó de nuevo el pelinegro devolviéndole la mirada al pelirrojo.

De vuelta en su casa Sakura se fue directo a la ducha y se acostó en la cama sintiendo el cuerpo molido luego del viaje y la caminata, el azabache la acompañó a los pocos minutos y se abrazaron para dormir juntos, dándose calor en la fría noche iluminada por los relámpagos que amenazaban con desatar una tormenta.

- Gaara se casará con Matsuri, ¿recuerdas que te hablé de ella? – preguntó la pelirrosa dando un bostezo mientras pestañeaba con cansancio.

- Hmp – respondió el azabache simplemente, sin embargo la oji jade entendió que eso era un sí.

- Me alegra que al fin estén juntos, Gaara nos ha invitado a la boda – dijo Sakura con una débil sonrisa.

- Ya veo – murmuró el pelinegro, sintiendo un malestar en su pecho al recordar la respuesta negativa de la pelirrosa cuando él le propuso matrimonio – no sabía que te emocionaran tanto las bodas.

- Por supuesto – respondió la pelirrosa levantando el rostro para ver el fino rostro del azabache, admirando su belleza – el matrimonio es algo muy importante y especial, siempre he soñado casarme con un maravilloso hombre que me ame, y al cual yo ame mucho.

Sasuke sintió una punzada en el corazón, ¿lo que trataba de decirle Sakura era que él no era ese hombre? Sin explicarse el motivo claro, una ola de celos lo azotó al imaginarse a otro como el dueño del corazón de Sakura y ella notó la sensación de tristeza del azabache.

- ¿No lo entiendes? – preguntó irónicamente la pelirrosa arqueando una ceja, mientras el azabache la miraba confundido; a pesar de que ella estaba recostada sobre su pecho el pelinegro lograba distinguir su gesto de molestia – baka.

- ¿Disculpa? – exclamó el azabache mientras arqueaba también una ceja, primero la oji jade lo hacía sentir insuficiente para llenar su corazón y ahora lo llamaba de esa manera; ¿era cosa del embarazo o estaba loca y él lo notaba hasta ahora?

- No lo entiendes – se quejó la pelirrosa haciendo un puchero – la otra vez me asusté cuando me lo preguntaste, estaba triste porque viendo unas viejas fotografías recordé a Gaara y me sentí perdida sin mi hermano… pero ahora…

- ¿Ahora…? – la incitó a continuar el pelinegro.

- Pregúntamelo de nuevo – dijo Sakura sentándose en la cama para mirar fijamente al azabache, él la miró con cara de sorpresa y se incorporó también en la cama con expresión interrogante – perdóname por lo de la otra vez, por favor no cambies de opinión y pregúntamelo una vez más.

- Sakura – murmuró el pelinegro consternado ante la mirada suplicante de la pelirrosa, quien tenía sus ojos jades empañados por la tristeza y el miedo a su rechazo – ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

- ¡Claro que si Sasuke-kun! – respondió Sakura con una enorme sonrisa, respirando profundamente con alivio al comprobar que el azabache no le guardaba rencor por su anterior rechazo – Watashi wa anata wo aishiteru (N/A: aaww, me gustó como suena la frasecita ésta *-* … ahora es simplemente "te amo")

Meses más tarde Sakura y Sasuke asistieron a la boda de Gaara y Matsuri, de la misma forma en que habían asistido a la de Naruto y Hinata; a pesar de la eterna rivalidad amistosa entre el rubio y el azabache, y de que Naruto se burlara del Uchiha por haberse casado antes que él, Sasuke se alegró por la felicidad de su amigo y ahora él y la oji perla se encargaban de ayudarle a Sakura en los preparativos de su boda; la cual para compensar la tardanza, sería más grande que la del rubio y contarían con la presencia de varios gitanos que formaban parte importante de la vida de la pelirrosa.

Unas semanas antes de la gran boda del azabache y su pelirrosa, Sakura dio a luz y la larga discusión acerca de si sería el hijo o la hija dio fin, con la feliz sorpresa de haber sido ambos. La pelirrosa no quiso que le dijeran en las ecografías el sexo del bebé para mantener el suspenso y que la sorpresa al final fuera más grande, pero sin duda alguna ninguno de los dos se esperaba que el desenlace fuera el nacimiento de un hermoso par de mellizos: un fuerte niño de cabello oscuro como la noche y mirada amable y tranquila del mismo tono jade que los ojos de Sakura; y una niña de ojos negros y cabello igual al de Sasuke, con actitud seria y mirada profunda idéntica a la de su padre.

De algo estaban todos seguros, y es que sus vidas jamás habrían estado completas si esa feria gitana no hubiera llegado a Tokio, logrando unir dos corazones que latían al mismo ritmo y que eran separados por la distancia; Sasuke había logrado transformar la vida de Sakura y ella había llegado como el complemento perfecto que tanto ansiaba el azabache, y el hecho de que su amor haya dado dos hermosos frutos antes de que Naruto lograra si quiera concebir uno junto a Hinata, era algo que la espera por el sí de la pelirrosa había valido la pena para el Uchiha.

- ¡Cállate teme! – protestó el rubio profundamente molesto – tus hijos tienen suerte de parecerse a Sakura-chan, pero ya verás que Hinata-chan y yo pronto tendremos tres bebés que serán tan guapos como yo.

- Hmp, dobe – bufó el azabache rodando los ojos, mientras Sakura y Hinata los observaban desde la puerta con dulzura; al fin las dos gitanas habían logrado encontrar el amor y su lugar en el mundo.

**Ahora si… ¡fin! xD**

* * *

Hola de nuevo!... Ya tuve tiempo de ir por unos cuantos pañuelos así que puedo agradecerles de nuevo por haber leído hasta ahora, responderé ahora los comentarios del capítulo pasado en ésta... la última nota final de capítulo D: (suena bien dramático eso xD)

**********Ladyrose23** ¡Hola! ^^ Woow, no sabía que pertenecíamos al mismo grupo en fb!.. Ok, eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que me comentaste, pero recientemente lo descubri y quise compartirlo :B ... aaww, adoro la forma ordenamente enumerada que tuviste de comentar :3 , te respondería igual de no ser porque haría la nota muy larga u.u ... ay, esa frase nos perseguirá de ahora en adelante, Sasuke será nuestro "niño de los ojos negros" siempre... bueno, más de Sakura, pero también nuestro xD ... jajajaja, ¡se me esta pasando lo del beso! Pero naa, no habría quedado completo sin uno .3. ... ¡muchas gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo para dejarme cada uno de tus comentarios! ^w^ ... aaww, la verdad si, es divertido para mí el haber escrito cada una de las historias que he hecho y me alegra ante todo el poder compartirla con personas que encuentran agradable lo que escribo n.n ... oh, Gaara es un amor, suelo adorar a algunos personajes por la forma como los hago ser en mis historias (Kishimoto me demandaría si supiera como he retorcido a sus personajes e.e) Gracias por haber respondido mi duda sobre la pareja de Gaara, esa duda que nada tenía que ver con el fic e.e ... aaaw, y gracias por apoyarme con lo del epílogo, me sentía mal diciéndolo yo sola u.u ... jajaja, ¡gracias por todo! Nos leemos pronto! ^w^

**********Victoria SyS** O.O ¡Pánico escénico! ¡Pánico escénico!... Ok, pero lo enfrentaré con tal de agradecerte un comentario más -3- ... oh, genial... ¡gracias por apoyarme aclamando el epílogo! Es muy dulce de tu parte n.n ... jejeje, aún luego de dos horas el ánimo se siente xD ... Aah! Mi trauma jajajaja,, creo que ya lo estoy superando, de hecho aún cuando no soy buena para escribir esas escenas, sí que lo soy para leerlas! eso me ha afectado un poco e.e ... ¡Oh, por Dios! Sigues dejándome imágenes mentales, ni siquiera yo al escribir la escena me fijé en el hecho de como estaba Sasuke de mojado y... *¬* ... ahora que lo mencionas si que debió estar tan... tan *¬* ... xD jajaja,¡sí! cruelmente Sasukito pasaría de Naruto durante una ilusión u.u ... gracias por responder a lo de Gaara, la duda aquella que nada tuvo que ver con el fic ¬w¬ ... Aaaww, mi esperanza de ver al menos un asomo de SasuSaku en el manga permanecerá hasta que... la vea xD ,, pero si no pasa pronto, te apoyaré y nos aliaremos para llevar a cabo tu plan ;) ... Gracias por todo tu apoyo!... Cuídate mucho :D

******DULCECITO311** Hola! ^^ ... jajaja, ¡estás usando las palabras raras que invento en momentos de poca lucidez! xD ... aunque esos momentos suelen ser bastante frecuentes .-. ... aaaaww, esa imagen es totalmente Sasuadorable :3 ... oh, si.. esa parte donde deciden compartir su libertad al estar juntos *-* ... a veces pienso que derramo demasiada miel en mis historias :/ ... pero qué mas da! tienes razón, los dos ganan... jajajajaja,, no, no... físicamente no, ¡por Dios, no! xD ... la frase y la actitud del sensei del cejotas, nada más :3 ... jajajaja.. ese lado oscuro es difícil (imposible diría yo) de ignorar, una vez te atrapa empieza a consumirte xD ... Gracias por todo tu apoyo y por enseñarme el lado oscuro xD ... Nos leemos pronto! xD

**Melisa xD **Holaaa! :D ... Me alegra que te haya gustado el "capítulo final" xD ..jajaja, también imaginaba a Neji mientras escribía eso, ese Hyuga no es propiamente paciente con Narutín y de no haber estado Hinata allí probablemente tendríamos funeral en éste epílogo .-. ... naaa, mentira (pero qué cosas estoy diciendo?! O.o),,, ¡Por supuesto! Era lo mínimo que Sasuke se merecía después de que Sakura se fue así, sin más... lo correcto es que asumiera las cosas y con la personalidad de Saku no fue difícil para ella.. bueno, no tanto... o eso creo :P ... ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Cuántas notaron lo de Sasuke mojado por la lluvia y agotado por la carrera? xD ... aunque la pregunta es, ¿por qué rayos yo no lo vi de esa manera también?... o más inquietante es el hecho de que mi subconsciente me haya hecho escribir eso, tal vez de manera no intencional mi retorcida mente también contempló esa sexy imagen de Sasuke *¬* ... jajaja, que cruel con Gaara, él también tiene su corazoncito u.u xD ... Oh, ves como si tenía razón?.. Tienes madera para alguna de esas dos profesiones, en un futuro serás conocida como la ingeniera de sistemas/abogada/policía que hace geniales interrogatorios :D ... ok, pude haber hecho un esfuerzo mejor para pensar en otro nombre para tu carrera ._. lo siento u.u ... ¡Gracias por todo tu apoyo!... Cuídate mucho ;)

Gracias por haber leído ésta historia!... Espero que les haya gustado, cuídense mucho, nos leemos pronto ^w^


End file.
